


My Guardian Angel (Modern AU Ben [Kylo] X Reader fic)

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Angels and Demons - Fandom, Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Every angel has been selected a human to watch over when the human turns 21. They're not allowed to interact with them face to face. They can only help them from the shadows, and make sure nothing bad happens to them while staying in the shadows. The humans don't know that angels even exist. Ben, an angel, has been selected to watch over you. You moved to New York from your home town in the South thinking you were going to make it big, and much to your surprise, you didn't. Three jobs later, you're still barely making ends meet, and between work and college, your life is jammed pack. Everything changes when you turn 21 though. EVERYTHING!
Relationships: Kylo - Relationship, KyloxReader, readerxoc - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

The rain fell from the dark clouds up above the bustling city which never slept. Your eyes stared out into the large glass windows of your tiny little new york apartment which you paid way too much money for, and you sighed. It was going to be a long day. You slowly turned your head to the nightstand beside you, and it read '5:20 am.' You had 15 minutes to get yourself up and out of your warm comfy bed, get showered, get dressed, make coffee, eat something, and make your way down the 18 plights of stairs, and to the subway. You groaned softly, and you tugged back the large white comforter from off of your scantily clad body. You'd occasionally get too hot while you were sleeping, and you'd finally opted to just sleep in your underwear. You rotated your legs towards the side of your queen sized mattress, and you forced your torso upwards. You brought your clenched hands to your eyes and rubbed them. The rain falling was so peaceful. You listened to it for a few minutes, and you finally mustered the energy to stand up. You slowly stretched your arms above your head and let out a loud yawn. Small pitter patter across the tiled floor filled your ears, and your eyes glanced down to the noises owner. A small completely black kitty cat with piercing golden eyes mewed softly at you, and it rubbed up against your bare leg. Your lips curled up into a smile, and you crouched down, rubbing your hand down the length of the cats back. "Good morning midnight." The cat spun around, and sat down onto its butt, looking right at your face. For a moment you both stared into one another's eyes, and you sighed. "I'm sorry. I got to go to work." The cat mewed, and you frowned. "I'm sorry baby girl." You gently ran your hand down from the top of its head all the way down her back. You rose back up, and you traipsed across your bedroom floor. The thing about new york apartments were that almost all of the ones that you were able to afford had an open floor concept, so the bedroom, the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room were all pretty much connected into one large space. The only room that wasn't out in the open was the bathroom. You were dead set on staying in New York though. Mostly because you couldn't afford to go back home. You'd burnt the bridges that you'd built there, and you'd spent every last penny on this apartment. As nice and updated, and modern as it was, it wasn't exactly what you'd hoped for. You glanced around the apartment, and glanced out the large windows that over looked the busy city below. Another thing you weren't expecting when you'd moved into an apartment so high above the ground, all the noise you were still able to hear. You thought living so high up would muffle the sleepless city, but it didn't. 

You sauntered over to the kitchen area, and you groggily reached into the wooden cupboard above your head, and tugged it open. You latched onto the package of coffee filters, and you brought it down onto the granite counter top. You tugged a single filter out, and you tugged the top of the coffee pot open, and shoved the filter inside. You put the package back onto the wooden shelf, and you grabbed the bag of coffee that was next to it. You grumbled when coffee grounds spilled from the top. "Shit." Midnight rubbed against your legs again, mewing softly. You glanced down at her, and frowned. "I'll feed you in a minute. Mommy's got to get coffee." You glanced over to the oven to see what time it was. It read '5:35am.' You rolled your eyes. You weren't going to have enough time to shower before job 1. You tipped the bag of coffee up into the coffee pot, and you'd been lost and thought when the grounds spilt over the top of the pot. "FUCK!" You pulled your hand away from the coffee pot, and the entire bag of coffee grounds spilled out onto the counter, and all over the tiled floor. "Son of a bitch." 

Midnight stared at you with dilated pupils, and you shook your head. "It's going to be a long day Midnight." The cat mewled at you, and you didn't bother trying to remove the extra coffee grounds from inside of the filter. Had you had time, you would have, but you were already going to be late as it was. It'd be a miracle if you didn't miss your train. You pressed the on button, and the sound of coffee brewing filled your apartment. Your nostrils flared as the smell of coffee filled your nose. A small appreciative groan escaped from your soft plush lips. You made your way back through the kitchen area, and back into your bedroom. You made your way over to the black wooden closet, and tugged it open. You reached for your pink and white short sleeved shirt, and you pulled it off the hangar. You threw the hangar to the ground, and tugged your waitress shirt over the top of your head. You rolled your eyes, and you grabbed the black corduroy pants, and the black and white converse shoes you always wore with your outfit. You dressed yourself as fast as you could and glanced to the alarm clock on your nightstand. It read '5:40'. "Shit." You grabbed a light black leather jacket from the closet, and dropped the hangar onto the ground with the other ones, and pulled it over your arms. You rushed over to the side of the bed, and grabbed your black pocket book. You spun on your heels, and rushed through the apartment for the door. You turned the handle and opened the door. You stopped mid-way through the doorway, and you looked at Midnight who was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, wide eyed. "I'm sorry babe. You still got some food in your dish. Mommy's going to be late for work." The cat just started at you. You felt bad, but you couldn't miss your train. You were already cutting it close.

You closed the door, and reached into one of the side pockets of your purse, and pulled out a set of keys. You frantically searched for the right one, and you scoffed. "Come on." You muttered to yourself. You heard a door open from behind you, and you turned your head to see your the little old lady, Anne, who lived next door to you, peering out of her doorway at you. 

"Good morning Anne." You looked back down at the keys you were still fumbling with. You finally found the right one, and you shoved it into the key hole. You turned the door handle just to make sure it was locked, and you put the keys back into the side pocket of your purse. You tugged the strap back onto your shoulder, and you rushed down the hallway towards the elevator. Anne hadn't said a word back to you, she never did. She was just nosy. Curious. Honestly, you didn't blame her. You would be too, if you had nothing better to do. You pressed the big black button and you tapped your foot against the carpeted floor, waiting for the elevator to come to your floor. After a few minutes, you got impatient, and you rushed over to the doorway that led to the stairs. You shoved it open, and dashed down the stairs. By the time you'd gotten down 18 plights, your chest felt tight, and your breathing was shortened. You didn't have time to stop and catch your breath. You hurried through the door, and into the main lobby of the apartment building. You waved at the desk clerk, who always waved back, and out the big glass front doors. The rain had increased and it was now coming out of the sky, nonstop. You stepped out into the busy sidewalks, and you glanced from side to side. 

"Shit." You shook your head, and you turned to the right. You side stepped people who had been walking down the side walk in both directions. People didn't care in New York. They'd run into you, and think nothing of it. Your outfit was drenched in no time, and your hair was dripping water and down the back of your neck. The air was cool, and there was a slight breeze which only added to the level of discomfort you were feeling. Your feet sloshed through puddles, and you groaned silently. You were mentally cursing yourself for not grabbing an umbrella. You came to the end of the sidewalk, to a crosswalk, and you pressed the button for the light to change. A car came whipping around the corner, and the water that had built up in a puddle against the sidewalk splashed up and drenched your entire body. 

The group of people that were gathered at the crosswalk all looked you over, and you could hear them whispering about it. You blinked a couple times, and you felt your bottom lip twitching as the anger was building up inside of you. Today was just not your day. You couldn't let it get you down though. You had to make the best of your situation. What didn't kill you made you stronger. You brought your leather clad sleeve to your face, and wiped the water off of it. You took a deep breath inwards, and you shut out the murmurs and side conversations which you knew were about you, off. The beeping sound of the crosswalk filled your ears and the yellow sign flashed signaling it was okay to cross. You hurried across the street, and jumped over a puddle onto the sidewalk. You hurried down the sidewalk, and finally got to the stairway that led down to the subway. You rushed down the steps, and the bottom of your converse slipped against the rubbery edge of the last step, and your body fell backwards. You slid down onto the concrete platform, and you lowered your head down in defeat. You bit your bottom lip, and you fought back tears. 

"Are you alright?" A deep but kind voice said from beside you. A man with a black gloved hand stepped out in front of you and he extended his hand out to you. 

Your head lifted slightly, and you took his hand, tugging yourself to your feet. When your eyes met his face, your mouth fell open in awe. He was beautiful. He had beautiful golden-green eyes, and he had freckles spread across his pale, angular features. He had soft plump lips. He had jet black hair that was shoulder length and wavy. You stammered as you tried to find the words to say to him. "Y-yes. T-thank you." You glanced down at the black watch on his wrist, and you saw that it was '5:50.' You'd missed your subway. "Shit." 

The man tipped his head to the side and he rose a brow into the air. "Excuse me?" 

"No. No. I just missed the subway, and now I'm going to lose my job." Your words came out in one quick breath, as panic washed over you. You shook your head and you scoffed. "I'm going to get fired for sure." 

"If you want, I could take you." 

You slowly turned back to the man, and you pursed your lips together as you thought about it. You couldn't afford to lose your job. You didn't get any bad vibes from the man. You had been warned lots of times not to go with strangers, but he did help you. You sighed and you finally smiled. "That would be lovely." If you had to you had pepper spray and a knife in your purse. You looked him up and down finally taking note of his attire. You'd noticed the Rolex on his wrist no doubt, but as you glanced him up and down now, you noticed that he had on black gucci pants, and a black gucci dress shirt. He also had on a black leather designer jacket on. He had on some black dress shoes, which you weren't able to see the brand, but you could only assume it was designer. 

"Wonderful. Where do you work?" The black haired man grinned widely at you, and he started up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder making sure you were following him, and he stopped at the top of the stairs. He reached for his leather jacket sleeve, and he tugged it off of one arm. He did the same to the other, and he pulled it off of his large form. He waited for you to be beside him, and he draped it over your back and the top of your head. "There you go. My cars right over there." He rose his black gloved hand up, and pointed across the way to a black Lamborghini. 

Your mouth fell open, and you blinked in shock. "Who are you?" Your eyes went to his face, and you saw him smirk. 

"I'm not anybody special." He waved the outstretched hand dismissively. "Come on. Let's get out of the rain." He took your ungloved hand into his, and he lead you to the edge of the sidewalk. He glanced from side to side making sure the coast was clear, and he dashed across it. 

"What are you crazy?" You called to him as you ran across the street as fast as you could. When you got to the other side, you thought you'd die right there from how fast your heart was beating inside of your chest. You scowled, and pulled your hand back. "What are you trying to kill us?" 

The black haired man laughed softly, and he reached into his black pants, and tugged out a set of keys. He pressed the button, and the car beeped, and unlocked. He stepped around the side of it, and he opened the door for you, smiling. "My lady." 

You glared at him, and you lowered yourself down, and climbed into the car. Black leather seats. Updated everything. The car was expensive. That was for sure. The dashboard was all electronic, and your eyes widened as you looked around it in even more awe than you were before. You glanced up as he closed the door, and he walked around the front of the car and to the drivers side door. Your gaze didn't move from him once. 

He opened the door, and he climbed inside. He shut the door, and he shoved the key into the keyhole, and turned it. The car purred on, and he adjusted himself into the seat. He grabbed onto the steering wheel with one hand, and shifted the gears down with the other hand. He threw the car into reverse, and he pressed onto the gas pedal quickly. His head whipped over his shoulder, his locks billowing around his face. 

Your hand grabbed onto the side of the leather chair, and you pressed your back into the seat firmly as the car sped backwards. You gasped when he threw the car into D, and he sped, weaving into traffic . "Jesus christ." 

"No. My name is Ben." He removed his hand from the shifter, and he stretched it out to you. "Pleasure to meet you...?" He quickly turned his head over to you.

You slowly lifted your hand from off of the side of the leather seat, and curled it around his gloved one. You hadn't noticed how much bigger his hand was than yours before, but now you did, and it made you blush. He curled his hand around yours, and he moved it up and down. He pulled his hand away quickly, and he put it back on the steering wheel. "I'm Y/N." 

"How long you been in New York for?" Ben asked looking ahead of him at the street as he whipped his black colored Lamborghini in and out of traffic. He tugged the steering wheel hard, and the car whipped to the left. He pressed the pedal down coming onto an empty street, and speeding as much as he could. 

"I..." Your hand flew back to the side of the leather seat, and you gripped it tightly. You clenched your eyes shut tightly, and you just went silent. 

Ben's brow knitted together when he didn't hear you finish your sentence. He slowly turned his head to you when he came upon a stop light and the car slowed down to a still. "You're not used to being in fast cars are you?" 

"No." Your body jolted a bit when the car stopped. You felt the leather jacket that had been splayed over you slip down from on top of your head, and down your back. You gasped when the light turned green, and Ben pressed down on the gas again and the car lunged down the street. "I've been in New York for almost four years now. It's not what I thought it'd be." 

"However do you mean?" Ben had turned his head back to the street. He side glanced to you though, looking at you out of his peripheral. 

"I mean, it's expensive. I thought I'd flourish out here. Instead I work three jobs just to make ends meet, and I do online classes at night because I don't have time to do it during the day. I want to get my Associates at least. But it's going to take me years." You lowered your head down in shame. You were embarrassed. You let out a deep sigh, and looked out the passenger side window as you and Ben sped through the middle of the city. "It is what it is. I can't go home. My parents disowned me because I came to New York. They think I abandoned them. I don't have any friends out here. It's hard. I've got Midnight though. She's literally my best friend." A smile slowly appeared on your face as you thought about how much you and Midnight had been through, and how far you'd come. You'd had her ever since she was a kitten, and she was literally your best friend. 

Ben pulled the steering hard again as he whipped to the right. He loved adrenaline. He loved the rush. "I see. Well I'm sure your parents still love you." His tone was kind. He felt bad for you. He swerved in and out of traffic, and he whipped the wheel hard again as the car slid gracefully to the left. He glanced around as the large skyscrapers were quickly disappearing in the mirror, and they were coming up on the outskirts of the city. He slowed his car down as the roads got rougher and there were potholes. He skillfully drove around them or over them, and he finally pulled up to a small little diner that was placed on the far end of the city, where all the 'farmland' was. If someone could call it that. The area was filled with trailer parks, small little houses instead of large apartment complexes and mansions. It was the poorer part of the city. He pulled into the gravel filled parking lot, and the car stopped right in front of the small diner. He grabbed the shifter, and he shoved it up. He lowered his hand from off of the steering wheel and he turned and looked at you. "Here we are." 

Your face scrunched together in confusion. "How did you know where I worked? I didn't tell you." 

Ben's face flushed of color. That was right. You hadn't told him. He licked his bottom lip, and he turned his body to the driver side door. He opened it, and he climbed out of the car. He shut it, the rain drenching him as he walked around the car to the passenger side door. He bent down and opened the door for you. He looked around as you climbed out, and then he looked at your face. "If you need a ride home when you're out of work, please give me a call." He shut the door, and he reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a thick leather wallet, and he opened it. 

Your eyed widened when you saw the wad of cash he had in his wallet, and you quickly looked away. You didn't want to be rude. You didn't want to stare. You saw his gloved hand stretch out in front of you, and you glanced at it. 

"Please, call if you need anything." Ben tipped his head to the side, a single wet lock falling over his left eye. 

You reached up and grabbed the card, and looked it over. It had his name, and his number on it. That was all. You looked up to say something to him, but he was already at the drivers side of the car, and climbing inside. You frowned, and watched him settle inside, turn the car back on, and speed off. "Who the hell was that?" Your mind was racing. He hadn't answered your question about how he knew where you worked, and it bothered you. You sighed, and shoved the card into the leather pocket of your jacket, and you looked up to the blue and white diner. The letters on top of the diner were dim, and it looked rustic. You sighed, and you slowly walked towards the concrete steps that led into a small patio like area before you entered the diner. As soon as you got to the door, it flew open. You blinked seeing the red head, who was your manager standing there with her arms crossed over her identical pink and white shirt. 

"You're late." Her words were harsh and bitter. 

"I know. I'm sorry." You pursed your lips in a frown. 

"And you're fucking soaking wet. What happened?" She stepped to the side and she followed you as you entered the patio area. She narrowed her eyes when you made your way into the main part of the diner which was already filled with customers. "I could fire you ya know?" 

You rolled your eyes, and you pushed through the little swinging doors, and made your way to the back part of the diner. You stepped into a small closet like room, and tugged your leather jacket off and hung it up. You spun on your heels and gasped when the red head was standing literally inches away from you. You shook your head. "I've had a shit morning. I spilled coffee grounds everywhere, I got a puddle splashed all over me, and I fell down the subway stairs. I also missed the subway. I'm here now. Can I please just get to work?" 

The red head growled. "Come see me when your shift is over." She stepped aside again, and she glared at you as you eased your way through the kitchen and out the doorway. She sighed and made her way to the back office. 

You approached the counter, and an older gentleman who was reading the paper. "Good Morning Earl. How are you?" You crouched down and you grabbed a cloth and some spray. You aimed the spray at the spot on the counter beside the older man, and you wiped it clean. 

"I'm good Y/N. How are you? I overheard you talking to Rachel. Bad morning huh?" His dark green eyes glanced from his newspaper, and to your face. 

"Yeah. I've had a terrible morning, however, I met the strangest man who gave me a ride." You placed the cloth and the bottle of cleaner on the counter, and you smiled at the man. "His name is Ben. I think he's rich." 

"OH?" Earl chirped. A smile appeared on his old features, and his eyes filled with amusement. "That's nice. Did you get his number?" 

"I did." You grinned at him. "He was very handsome. I've never seen him around before. I mean, granted I don't get out that much, but I feel like I would have seen him around when I do. "

"Maybe he's new around here." Earl's shoulders rolled in a shrug, and his gaze returned to the paper he was holding in both hands. 

"Maybe. Something was weird about the whole thing though." Your brows knitted together and you grabbed for the cloth and spray again. You went to the other side of where Earl was seated, and sprayed and wiped it down. "He knew where I worked." 

Earl lowered the newspaper down onto the counter top and he lifted his eyes back to you. He narrowed them, and he spoke sternly. "Did you tell him?" The concern was dripping off of his words. 

"No." You frowned, moving down the counter tops cleaning the empty spaces. 

"That's sketchy. I'd stay away from him then." Earl shook his head. "Maybe he's a stalker. You said he gave you a ride? Like out of no where?" Now his brain was racing as he tried to figure things out in his mind. He'd been coming to the diner for a long time, and he'd gotten close to you. You were like a grandchild or daughter to him. He didn't like hearing that some rich creep was stalking you, or possibly stalking you. "I don't like that Y/N."

"I didn't tell him, but maybe he recognized the uniform?" You were trying to justify it in your head. How could he have seen your shirt, which was the only way he would have been able to tell where you worked was if he'd seen it? Which he hadn't cause your leather jacket was covering it completely. It didn't make sense. You sighed, and brushed it off. "I don't know. He was a gentleman." You heard the door open, and a group of loud conversation and laughter erupted throughout the whole diner. You sighed when you saw the group of rowdy looking men saunter into the diner and make their way over to one of the booth seats. You placed the spray down onto the counter, as well as the cloth, and you reached below the counter top grabbing a note pad. You slowly pushed the swinging little doors open, and approached the booth. 

"Good Morning, what can I get for you?" 

One of the four men who had dark brown eyes, and scruffy brown hair shot his head to you. He looked you up and down, enjoying what he saw, and he grinned widely. He had dirt on his face, and all over his raggedy clothes. He rose a hand up quickly, and he slapped your ass hard. "I'd like a piece of that pie." 

You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath inwards. "What can I get you for breakfast?" You slowly opened your eyes, and tried to remain calm. You were constantly objectified by the clientele who came into the diner. Mostly it was when you did night shifts, but you'd get the occasional perverts early in the mornings. You'd tell Rachel, but she'd never do shit about it. She said 'It's part of the job, flirt with them, you'll make better tips.' You found it disgusting. You narrowed your eyes, and forced a smile. 

The male who was at the other end of the booth turned his body, and he glanced you up and down. He leaned his head towards you, and you glimpsed at him. "I bet she's got a tight little pussy." His brown eyes shimmered darkly, and he lifted his head up to look at your face. "I bet those lips feel real nice-" 

You cut him off, and slammed your hand down onto the table. "I will not be treated with disrespect. You will not talk to me that way." 

All four men cooed and ha'd. You were about to say something else but you heard Rachel's voice from behind you. 

"The customer is always right Y/N. You were apologize to these men right now." She slowly approached the booth, and smiled. "I am so sorry for her behavior. She's a wild child and I'm working on getting her tamed." She turned her head to you, and she grabbed your arm tightly, dragging you backwards. "You fucking little bitch. What is wrong with you? Those men come in here every morning. They tip big. They order lots of food. They're good business. You will be friendly, and respectful to them, or you're done." She sneered and she brushed her shoulder against yours hard when she walked past you.

You took a deep breath inwards, and you looked to the booth of men who all had smug looks on their faces. You fought back the tears that were threatening to slip out of the corners of your eyes, and you stepped back over to the booth. "I apologize." Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and you scoffed. You had to fight the gag that was built up in your throat. 

"You should be. Dis-rspectful little cunt. Someone should teach your manners." The third man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a long beard and dark eyes spat. "Get me a coffee bitch. Black. I also want pancakes."

"Right away." You looked to the other three grubby looking men, and took their orders. You spun on your feet, and the first man smacked your ass again. You bit the inside of your cheek, and your left hand clenched into a fist as you walked back through the diner. You pushed past the swinging doors, and you glanced to Earl who looked sad. "Do you want a refill?"

Earl sighed and shook his head. "No thank you." He slowly turned his head to look at the booth of loud disruptive men, and he scoffed. "If I was younger I'd handle that for you. Now in my old age, they'd kick me ass." 

"It's fine Earl. Thank you though. I appreciate it." You made your way back to the kitchen and you placed the piece of paper with their orders down onto it. You waited patiently inside the open doorway, and you grabbed their plates quickly. You hurried back out into the main part of the diner, and to the booth. You placed the food down in front of each man, and you spun around again. You gasped when your felt a hand around your wrist, and you got tugged backwards. You shot your head to look at the man. 

"You got a bathroom bitch?" The first man sneered. 

"Over there." You pointed with your other hand, and wiggled your wrist in his grasp. He smirked and released your wrist. You pulled it to your body, and you hurried back to behind the counter. You grabbed the coffee pot, and four cups, and filled the cups up. You grabbed a handful of creamers and sugars, and placed it onto the side of a plastic carrying tray, and lined the coffee cups onto it. You skillfully lifted the tray up, and walked back over to the booth. You placed the tray down onto your rose knee, and put the cups in front of the first three men at the booth, and at the empty seat of the fourth man. You threw the sugar and creamers onto the table, and you sighed. "Anything else I can get you?" 

The fourth man grinned at you and he tipped his head up. He had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "That'll be all bitch. Thanks." 

You pursed your lips together, and hurried back to behind the counter. You placed the tray down, and you looked to Earl who was getting ready to leave. "Have a good day Earl." 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. I left you a nice tip as always. Bye Sweetheart." He smiled and waved and exited the diner. 

You glanced down to the countertop, and a smile washed over your face seeing the fifty dollar bill. He always tipped you good. He was such a good guy. You grabbed the money, and you turned to the cash register. You made the change, and put the extra into your pants pocket. You went back to cleaning the countertops, and you watched as the group of men at the booth ate their food, drank their coffees, and the first one, who'd smacked your ass came up to the counter. "Change?"

"Obviously" He replied bitterly, and handed you a hundred dollar bill. You took it, and turned to the cash register. You made the correct change, and spun back around handing it to him. He snatched it out of your hand, and you stared at his face. 

"Have a good day bitch." He smirked, and he motioned for the other men to leave. He ripped a twenty dollar bill from the change and he crumbled it up, and tossed it onto the counter top. He said nothing further, and the group of men took their leave. You snatched the twenty dollars up, and shoved it into the pocket of your pants. You finished cleaning the counter, and went and cleaned the booth. You gathered up the dishes, and cups, and you brought them into the kitchen over to the dishwasher. You put them into the tray, and you pushed them into the machine, and pressed the button to start their cleaning process. You hurried back into the main part of the diner, and you saw a line of people rushing into the diner. 

The rest of your shift went as good as a busy diner could go. Least you didn't have anymore fuckwads in to harass you like you had that morning. You greeted the other waitress who came darting into the diner, and hurried to the back room to take her jacket off. She rushed back to the front of the diner, and she stared at you with big caramel eyes. "I'm sorry. "

"For what?" You tipped your head to the side at the petite blond girl confused. 

"I'm not late?" 

"No silly." You laughed softly when her whole body went from being stiff and tense to relaxed. You could see the panic wash right off of her. "I hope you have a good shift Amanda." You smiled, and you turned and walked through the kitchen to the back office where Rachel was. You stopped in front of the wooden door, and you took a deep breath in. Your heart was racing rapidly, and you could feel your anxiety building more and more. You slowly rose your hand to the door and you knocked. "Rachel?" You called through the door, and listened for her response. When she called back, you lowered your hand to the handle, and you turned it. You opened the door, and stepped into the small office room, sheepishly. You looked around at the floor, and pursed your lips. 

"I don't think things are working out. You're late more often than not. You obviously don't know how to have good customer service, and you're skimming money from the registers." Rachel's arms crossed over her chest, and she narrowed her eyes at you. 

Your head lifted to her face, and your mouth fell open in shock. "Are you serious? I'm not a fucking thief. You're fucking insane. This job isn't fucking worth it anyways. I get treated like dirt, I get disrespected, the money fucking sucks. It's not worth the amount of damage it's doing to me mentally and emotionally." You shook your head, and you flipped her off spinning on your feet. "Send me the last check." You didn't wait for her to respond, and you stormed through the door and back to the closet where your jacket was hanging. You ripped it off the hangar and grabbed your purse. You didn't even bother putting it on, you slung it over your purse, and you hurried to the back door of the diner. You didn't dare go through the main part of the diner because tears were building in the corners of your eyes, and you didn't want anyone to see them. You shoved the back door open, and you climbed down the couple of steps and you pressed your back against the side of the building. You reached your hand into your purse, and pulled out a cigarette from a plastic container, and you frantically rummaged around for your lighter. You gasped when you heard the flick of a light beside you, and you glanced your head up. 

The four men who'd pestered and assaulted your earlier that morning were standing in front of you, and the one who'd slapped your ass was the one who flicked the lighter. He smirked when you realized what was happening, and he dropped the lighter to the ground. He grabbed your wrist, and he shoved you up against the building hard. One of the other men stepped forwards, the one with the long ponytail and grabbed your other wrist, and both men pinned you against the wall. The third man stepped in front of you, and he brought a hand to your mouth, and pressed his body into yours. He ground his groin into yours, and he lowered his mouth to your ear. 

"Fucking bitch. We'll teach your manners." 

Your eyes clenched shut, and you struggled in their grasps. You screamed against the hand that was covering your mouth, and the tears streamed down your face. You prayed that someone came to throw trash out and stopped it. You whipped your head from side to side, and your feet lifted off the ground, thrashing about. You felt the man against you slip one hand down to your pants, and he undid the button and zipper and tugged them down. 

"Get her on her knees now." He stepped away from you demanding to the men who had you held down. 

You cried out when your body came off of the building, and you were shoved down to your knees. Your soft flesh dug into the gravel and you screamed again when the ponytailed man smacked your bare ass cheeks. You felt the warmth of his body behind you, and your head was tugged down to the ground by the fourth man. Your eyes looked around frantically, and you wiggled about. 

"Stop moving bitch." The ponytailed man growled, and he unhooked his pants. 

You heard the crackle of thunder and lightening all around you, and your eyes looked upwards. The rain was still coming down from the sky relentlessly, and you were cursing loudly. You hoped someone inside the diner heard you screaming. You screamed again but the third man covered your mouth back up with his hand. The single light that lit up the alleyway flickered, and you saw it out of the corner of your eye. You saw a black shadow move across the sky onto the diner and you stared trying to figure out what the hell that was. It looked like a large bird. 

The thunder boomed around the diner, and the lightening danced across the sky. The light flickered and crackled, and it blew up. All four men looked to it but didn't dwell on it. The ponytailed man had freed himself from his pants, and he was pressing himself against your cheeks when something whooshed behind him, and he turned his head just in time to see a large shadow swooping down from the top of the diner and it scooped him up. He screamed and was lifted off the ground and into the air. The other three men released your, and rose to their feet. They all grabbed for their guns hooked into their pants, and pulled it out, aiming it around the sky. The ponytailed man's body fell out of the sky landing with a thud. The other three men rushed over to the body, and their mouths all fell open widely seeing that his heart had been ripped out. Blood was spread all over his body, and down his lips. They all fired blindly into the sky, and the shadowy figure swooped back down and landed on the ground in the darkness in front of them. One of the men got flown back into the side of the building hard, and was scooped up with a single gesture of the figure. The other two men shot at the figure missing obviously. They both looked to one another, and they shook their heads.

"I'm fucking out of here. A fucking huge bird is trying to kill us." They both scurried down the alleyway, and stopped abruptly when the shadowy figure swooped down in front of them, and threw their friends body at them knocking them to the ground. The figure stepped between them, and stepped down onto both their necks hard. It ground its foot into their throats hard.

You'd heard the swooshes and the words of the men, and you scattered to your feet quickly. You pulled your pants back up, and you'd seen the figure land down in front of the two fleeing men and your stared in shock as the figure crushed their throats. The lightening shot across the sky again, and the thunder boomed, and it lit up the alleyway just enough for you to see the outline of a man. Your eyes widened when you saw two things behind the man stretch out and spread out. Wings? What the fuck? No fucking way? You saw the ends of the wings rise up, and then crash down into the mens throat. You could only see the outline of the man, angel, demon, whatever this thing was, but you couldn't look away. The figure stepped back from the men, and the wings closed back up disappearing behind it and he lifted his head up, and you could tell he was looking at you. You gulped, and you spun on your heels quickly, and rushed out of the alleyway, and to the front of the diner. You raced over to the stairs, and you reached into your purse for your phone. You pulled it out, and stared at it. You remembered Ben had given you his card, and you didn't feel safe walking to the subway. Not after whatever monster you just saw. You reached into your leather jacket, and pulled his card out. You quickly dialed his number, and put the phone to your ear. You didn't even care that you were soaked all over again. You heard it ring a couple of times, and he finally answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Y/N. Can you come get me? Please? I just saw the craziest thing, and I don't feel safe taking the subway." Your tone was panic struck, and shaky. Your hands were trembling as you held the phone up. 

"Of course. I'm in the area. I'll be right there." 

The call disconnected before you could say thank you, and you lowered the phone down, and put it back into your purse. You reached into it, and grabbed another cigarette, and put it to your lips. You dug around for your lighter again and after a few seconds you finally found it. You lit the cancer stick, and you leaned your head back inhaling sharply. You puffed on it and your mind was racing. What was that ? Why did it save you? Was it going to kill you too? You heard the familiar purr of Ben's engine, and you rose to your feet. You took one last drag of the butt, and you flicked it to the wet ground. You hurried over to the passenger side, and you tugged the door open. You climbed inside and you looked at him. You'd been fighting back crying, and looking at his face made you burst into tears. 

Ben's head slowly turned when you rushed over to the car, and he watched you get into the car. He was just about to say hello when you burst out crying. He frowned, and he tipped his head to the side. "Are you okay? What happened?" His tone was worried and caring. He rose his gloved hand and placed it around your back. He leaned his body inwards, and he wrapped his other arm around you, hugging you tightly. He rubbed your back gently. "It's okay. You're safe now." 

You sobbed into his chest for a few minutes, and you sniffled. You slowly pulled away from him, and you looked to the diner. "Let's just get out of here. I'm not going to my next job. I'm calling out for the rest of the day. I just had the worst day ever. Can you take me home please?" 

"Of course." Ben brought his arms back to his body, and he grabbed the shifter. He shoved it into D, and he pressed down onto the gas pedal, and sped out of the gravel parking lot. He didn't seem to care about the potholes as he whipped out onto the road, and down the shitty roads. "Tell me what happened."

"I got fired. I had the worst group of customers this morning. I almost got raped when I got off of work, oh and some weird demon/monster/beast saved me." You sounded all too casual about the last part. You side glanced to him to see his reaction. 

Ben's face flushed, and he kept his gaze forwards. He visibly shifted uncomfortably, and he pressed down onto the gas pedal harder. The car hummed loudly, and he tugged the steering wheel hard. The car slid across the wet pavement, and he maneuvered it skillfully. He sped down the streets, and he weaved in and out of traffic again. He made his way through the city quickly, and he stopped when he got to your large apartment complex. He stopped the car, and shifted down into P. He grabbed the door handle, and he opened his door. He made his way back around the car, and he opened your door. He watched as you got out, and he glanced up to your apartment complex. "Nice digs."

You hadn't even noted that he also knew where you lived without telling him. It didn't seem to be important. "Thank you for driving me home." You slowly glanced the building up and down, and then you looked back to Ben. "Will I see you again?"

"Only if you want to." Ben smiled and he closed the door. "I hope you get some rest. If you need anything, please call me." He gave you a small head nod, and he made his way back to the drivers side. "And I mean anything." His brows rose up suggestively, and he climbed down into the car. He smirked at you through the window, and he turned the car back on, shifted it in D, and he sped off. 

You sighed, and you turned on your heels, and made your way to the front door of the apartment. You couldn't stop seeing the creature in your mind. You couldn't help but feel like you knew who it was. Something about it seemed all too familiar, and it bothered you. It bothered you that you didn't know who or what it was. You had so many questions. You mindlessly entered the building, and you hadn't seen the desk clerk wave at you as you were too wrapped up in your thoughts. You didn't even noticed how long the wait for the elevator had been, and you stepped into it. Your eyes were glazed over with a distant look and the elevator moved up and up. You stepped out of it when it stopped, and you made your way down the hallway. You reached into your purse pulling the keys out, and they dangled, jingling loudly. You hurried to find the right key again, and Anne once again opened her door and peeked out of it. 

You glanced over to her, and you rolled your eyes. "Hello Anne." 

"You're home early." She snapped, and she pulled her head back and slammed the door. You scoffed, and unlocked your door finally. You pulled the key out, and you placed them back into your purse. You opened the door and Midnight rushed to you. She brushed up against your leg and stared up at you with big eyes and mewled. 

"Hello Midnight. Mommy's home early." You bent down after closing the door, and scooped the feline up into your arms. You tugged her to your chest, and she purred softly. You nuzzled your face into her black coat, and you started to sob again. The feline's head turned and looked up at you with confusion. She nuzzled against your face and she meowed again. She started sponging your arm as you carried her to the bedroom, and she meowed when you placed her onto your bed softly. She paced back and forth watching as you stripped down your wet clothes, and were completely bare. She meowed louder, wanting attention and affection. You sighed, and you grabbed the fuzzy robe hanging from the chair in the corner of the room. You wrapped it around your body, and you jumped onto the bed. You grabbed Midnight, and you held her in your arms tightly as you sobbed hysterically. "Oh Midnight. Mommy's not okay." The cat curled up in your arms, and nuzzled her face into yours. It was like she knew you were upset, and she was trying to make you feel better. 

You'd fallen asleep, and you woke up hours later to a weird feeling. A feeling like someone or something was watching you. You slowly opened your eyes, and you heard Midnight in the living room area, meowing at something. The only time she ever meowed was at you, or other people. Fear washed over you as you thought maybe someone had broken in your apartment. You quietly jumped to your feet, and you slinked around the corner of your bedroom, and peered around the corner. You could see Midnight's tailing wagging back and forth in the corner of the room and she was staring up at something. Your eyes slowly trailed up at the corner, and you saw the same shadowy figure you'd seen earlier at the diner, standing there. You gasped, and you reached for the light. The lights flickered on and there was nothing there. You rushed over to Midnight and scooped her off the ground. You glanced down when you saw something flutter to the ground. Your brows knitted together and you bent down to see what it was. You picked it up and saw a black feather. "What the fuck...." Midnight meowed, and jumped out of your arms, and rushed over to the window. Your head whipped around and you saw the shadowy figure with its wing spread flying through the air out above the skyscrapers. Your mouth fell open and you blinked in shock. "What the fuck..


	2. Chapter 2

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

The rain hadn't faltered as it fell out of the darkened sky of New York. The lightening danced across the sky, and the thunder boomed inside of your apartment. That wasn't what woke you up, what woke you up was the sound of an alarm going off inside. It was a blaring noise that reverberated off of your walls. You shot up out of bed, and your eyes half-lidded searched for Midnight. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw her at the end of your bed curled up on your white comforter. "What's going on Midnight?" The cat slowly lifted her black head up and looked to you with her golden colored eyes. A small meow came from her. The loudness of the alarm rang in your ears, and you groaned. You swung your feet over the side of the bed, and rose to your feet. You rubbed one eye as you dragged ass across the bedroom floor and into the living room. You slowly made your way to the door, and you turned the lock. You grabbed the door handle, and stepped just out of the threshold of your door to peer into the hallway. The sound from the alarm was twice as loud in the hallway. "What's happening?" You lifted your head up and your eyes looked across the hallway to your other neighbors.

The brunette haired young female, who had to be about 20 years old was peering around her barely opened door and she shook her head. "I don't know."

Both of your heads whipped towards Anne's apartment door when it creaked opened and a group of officers stepped out into the hallway. You and the young girl exchanged glances, and you frowned.

"What's going on?"

One of the officers head whipped around and his light green colored eyes bore right into your soul. He sighed, and he slowly rotated his body to you. "Someone broke into Ms. Cline's apartment and murdered her."

"What?" Both you and your other neighbor asked in shock. You stepped all the way out into the hallway, not realizing that the robe was half down both your arms, and the top of your breasts were peeking out. You scrunched your face together, and you shook your head.

"When did this happen? How'd they even get in the apartment? What is happening? Are we safe? Did you catch whoever it was yet?" Your tone had pure panic seeping from it.

The officer's eyes moved between your breasts and your face, but he was trying to maintain eye contact. He was trying to be professional but you were making it extremely difficult. He cleared his throat, and he shifted a bit. "I'd suggest both you ladies," He turned his head a bit to look at the younger girl hiding behind her door. "Find somewhere else to stay if you can."

"Okay." The young girl pulled her head behind the door, and she slammed it shut.

The officer glanced back to you. "If you've got friends or family you can call, I'd suggest you do so. At the very least until we catch whoever did this." His tone was dark, cold.

Your lips pursed together. "I don't have anyone I can call. I don't have any friends or family...."

"Come on, a pretty girl like you? There's got to be someone you can call." The officer's lips twisted upwards, and he smiled weakly at you.

Your eyes moved over his face, and you felt your cheeks turn red. You saw his eyes glance downwards, and you realized what he was staring at. Your arms latched onto the fabric of your sleeves, and you tugged them back into place. You pulled the fabric back over your breasts and tightened your blet holding the robe together. You scoffed. "I'll see what I can do." You turned on your heels and started for your door. You gasped when your wrist was grabbed and you quickly turned your head to the officer.

He reached into the breast pocket of his vest, and he pulled out a card. "My personal number is on it. If you need anything, please call." He offered an apologetic smile, and you wearily rose your other hand and took the card.

"Thanks." Your tone was bitter, but you were grateful to have yet another person who wanted to help. A piggish as he'd been, it might come in handy to have an officer for a friend. You felt him release your wrist, and you flexed it a bit. You and him exchanged one last look, and you stepped all the way into your apartment, closing the door behind you. You glanced down at Midnight who was rubbing up against your leg. "We got to find somewhere to stay for a bit baby girl." You bent down and scooped the black beauty up into your arms, and she nuzzled into you, purring. "There's only one person I know we can call...." You slowly walked across the coffee ground covered floor and you sighed. "Damn it." You made your way through the kitchen, through the living room, and back into your living room. You placed Midnight down onto your bed, and you untied the bathroom robe. You slipped it off your body, and you folded it up, placing it onto the bed. You walked over to the large closet, and you tugged it open. You grabbed a handful of hangars, and walked back over to the bed, placing them down. Shirts. Check. Pants. Check. Jacket. Check. You turned back around and went back over to the closet. The lightening that shot across the sky lit up your whole apartment and the thunder that boomed made your bones chill to the core. The storms in New York were brutal, but not anything like the storms you had in the south.

You grabbed a black satin v-cut long sleeved dress shirt, and you removed it from the hangar. You hung the hangar back into the closet, and you tugged the shirt over your head. You brushed your hands down over the front of the shirt, fluffing it out a bit. You reached for another hangar which had a pair of black satin pleated skirt, and you unhooked it from the hangar. You hung the hangar back up, and you unzipped the back of the skirt. You pulled it up your legs, and reached behind you zipping it up. You turned to the black dresser in the corner of the room, and you walked over to it. You tugged the first drawer open and pulled out a pair of black lacey panties. You shimmed them on, and smirked. You contemplated for a minute if you wanted to wear tights or stockings, and you decided you'd just wear your thigh high boots. You glanced to Midnight who was curled up in a ball on your robe, and you smiled. You walked back to the closet, and you stood on your tip toes reaching to the shelf above your head, and pulled down a big black cardboard box. Once you had a good grip on it, you lowered it from its place, and down to the tiled floor of your bedroom. You opened it, and grabbed one of the two boots out. You'd bought the pair of thigh high boots when you'd first arrived in New York and you'd only worn them twice. You pulled the boot onto your right foot, and zipped it up. It fit perfectly. You did the same to the other, and kicked the box into the closet. You rose back to your feet, and grabbed the big black suitcase in the corner of it. You wrapped your arms around the handle of it, and rolled it across your bedroom floor. As soon as you got to the bed, your phone vibrated against the top of your night stand. Confusion washed over your face, and you released the handle of the suitcase. You sauntered around the side of the bed, and looked down at your phone. "What the hell?" You reached for it, and pressed the accept call button. You put it on speaker and went back to where your clothes and suit case were.

"Ben?"

"Hey, I heard someone got murdered in your apartment complex? I'm outside." His tone was casual.

"What? How did you even hear about it? The cops were literally just here." You blinked a couple times, and you just stared out into your large windows spread across the whole wall of your bedroom. "Why are you outside?"

"It doesn't matter how I know about it. I've got connections. I know you don't have anywhere to go though. You can come to my house." Ben's eyes looked out through the windshield of his lamborghini, and up at the large building that was your apartment. "What do you say?"

Silence fell over the phone call as you racked your brain as to how he had known about the murder. Something seemed off about him. Now that you thought about it, he knew where you worked, he knew where you lived, and now he knew about the murder before anyone else did? Something wasn't adding up. It seemed a little too suspicious. Your mind wandered and you saw the winged figure at the diner, and then flying through the sky play in your mind. You felt a chill run down your spine, and what brought you back to reality was Ben's voice.

"Y/N?" Ben's gaze went to the phone that was held up in place on his dashboard. He was concerned. Your silence concerned him. He sighed, and he tipped his head to the side. "If you don't want to stay with me, I can bring you to a hotel."

"I don't have money for that. I don't know how long it's going to take the police to figure this shit out." You shook your head, and you bent down pulling the suitcase up off of the floor, and placed it onto the bed. You unzipped it and started folding your clothes with the hangars still on them into the large bag.

"I'll pay for it."

You paused mid-fold, and you glanced to the phone. Your brows knitted together, and your mouth opened but nothing came out from it. You stammered a bit, and you shook your head. "No. I can't accept that."

"It's fine. Really." Ben rose his gloved hand to the phone, and he ended the call. He grabbed the door handle of his black lambo, and he stepped out. The rain fell down onto his wavy jet black locks, and his freckle speckled face, and he glanced up to the building. He smirked slightly, and he stepped around the front of the car. He slowly made his way around the building, and once he got to the back part of the apartment where all the fire escapes were on every floor, he looked around quickly.

You'd just gotten all your clothes folded up into the suitcase, and you shut it and zipped it and there was a knock on your door. Your head whipped around, and you rose a brow. You lowered the suitcase onto the floor, and you slowly walked across the bedroom floor, back through the living room and into the kitchen. 'Now who could that be?' You got to the door, and there was another knock and then you heard Ben's voice call to you from the other side.

"Y/N? It's Ben."

Your eyes widened, and you slowly turned the handle, and pulled the door open. You peered around it, and looked his wet form up and down. "How'd you even get in here? How do you even know what number my apartment is?" Your tone was way bitter than you'd meant it to be. You stepped out from behind the door, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

The corner of Ben's left eye twitched, and he ran a large black leather gloved hand through his jet black locks, and he smiled weakly. "I know the desk clerk. My father owned the building. Now I do. They let me inside. I also asked..." He lowered his hand to his side, and he shrugged. "May I come in?" He gestured to the doorway.

"Oh." You guessed that made sense. You side stepped to allow him entrance to your apartment, and you remembered how messy it was inside. Before he made it halfway through the doorway, you grabbed the door and shut it in his face. You spun around, and dashed over to the small utility closet and grabbed the small broom and dustpan. You rushed over to where the coffee grounds were, and you bent down sweeping them up. You went over to the trash can and pressed down on the pedal, and the top opened. You emptied the contents of the dustpan into it, and you tossed the broom and dustpan back into the closet, and closed it. You sighed, and walked back over to the door, and opened it. Your cheeks were flushed.

Ben's head was cocked to the side, and he blinked at you a couple times. "Uhm...So...."

"Sorry. I had to clean something up. Please come inside." Your eyes shifted around a bit, and you shoved the door open all the way. Your eyes locked onto his large form as he stepped through the threshold.

Ben's head rotated around the inside of your apartment. He swiftly turned on his heels, and he glanced at you, and looked you up and down. "Do you like it here?"

You pressed back up against your large silver colored fridge, and you shrugged. "It's expensive."

"Indeed. I'm sorry. It's the cheapest of all the apartments in New York though." Ben's tone was trying to be reassuring. "So, are you going to stay with me, or are you going to let me pay for you to stay somewhere?" He took a step to you, and his eyes darkened.

You shifted a bit nervously and you stepped away from the fridge. Your eyes met his as you walked past him, and towards your bedroom. Midnight came running around the corner, and ran right up to Ben. She glanced up at him with her big golden eyes, and she started meowing at him loudly. Your brows knitted together, and you turned to look at her.

Ben glanced down at the black feline, and he crouched down to pick her up.

"Don't. She doesn't like strangers holding her."

Ben side glanced to you, and he smirked. He slid his arms underneath Midnight, and he scooped her right up into his arms. The cat placed her small little toe beans onto his chest, and she stared right into his eyes. Her purr was so loud you could hear it from where you were standing. Ben's gloved hand ran over the top of her head, and down her back. He slowly turned and looked at you. "Cats love me."

You stared at the two in disbelief. Every single other person who had tried to pick Midnight up, she attacked. She liked being loved, but she didn't like being held by anyone but you. You watched as Midnight rubbed her face against Ben's chin, and nuzzled right into him.

"Hm." You sighed, and turned on your heels, walking into your bedroom. You walked over to the nightstand, and pulled it open. Your hands wrapped around the cats collar, and harness and you grabbed the handle of your suitcase. You took one last glance at your bedroom, and you walked out into the living room. Midnight had jumped down from Ben's arms, and she ran over to you. She rubbed up against your leg, and meowed at you. You released the handle of the suitcase, and bent down and gently put Midnight's collar around her. You grabbed her gently and slipped the harness around her.

Ben watched on with amusement. "She's a good girl huh?"

"She's the best girl." You replied, and rose to your feet, looking up at him. You gasped when you realized he was standing right in front of you. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, and your eyes looked anywhere but him.

"I wasn't talking about the cat." Ben closed the space in between you and him, and you gasped. You stepped backwards, and he stepped to you again. You felt the cool glass against your back and you couldn't step back anymore. Ben towered over you, and his golden-emerald eyes bore right into yours. You stared up at him, and you stammered.

"O...Oh."

"Your birthday is tomorrow... isn't it?" Ben's tone was soft, sultry. Almost seductive. "How about I give you a birthday present?" He rose his gloved hands up, and placed them on both sides of your head. His lips curled up into a devious smirk when he saw you shift around a bit. "Hmm?"

"How...How do you know that?" Your words came out shaky, and confused. You glanced his face over, realizing how close he was, and how handsome he was. He was so perfect. So handsome. He had soft looking lips. You nibbled at your bottom lip nervously.

Ben chuckled a bit. "I know a little about a lot of things. I do background checks on all of my rentees." His tone was filled with amusement. He leaned his head inwards, and he put his mouth right next to your ear and breathed heavily. "So what about that birthday present?" His tongue flicked out against your ear lobe.

"B-Ben...I..." Before you could say anything, his tongue trailed down your lobe, and onto your neck. He gently lapped at the flesh, and he took some skin into his mouth, and sucked on it. Your head leaned upwards giving him better access, and you felt your thighs clench together in response. Your hands pressed flat against the glass, and you could feel how sweaty and clammy they already were. Your back arched up into his body, and you felt his lips vibrate against your neck. "I..." Your mind was racing to find the words but all you could think about was how good his tongue felt on your skin. "Oh...."

Ben's mouth continued to suck at your neck, and he pulled away in time to not leave a hickey. He stared at your face, and he smirked. "Well? You haven't said no, but you also haven't agreed. I don't want to do anything you don't want." He swiped his tongue out across his lips. He was relishing how your flesh tasted.

Your eyes went to his, and your face turned an even brighter red. "I...Ok...." You had no control over what you were saying. Your body was burning with desire, and his mouth was magical. You felt goosebumps spread across your entire body, and you whimpered softly. You could feel the arousal dripping from your core onto your black panties, and Ben's hands came off of the wall, and he used his teeth to tug the glove on his right hand off. He let it drop to the ground at your feet, and he pressed his warm hand against your thigh. He slowly rose it upwards and he brushed against the fabric of your skirt. He looked your face up and down, reading you. He could see the curiosity inside of your eyes, and the pleasure on your face. He slowly dipped his hand downwards to the inner part of your thigh, and pushed the outside of his hand up against your clothed sex. He could feel your arousal from through the fabric.

"I wanna taste you, is that okay?" Ben's expression was dark but amused. He saw your head bob a bit in a nod, and he quickly removed his other glove with his teeth, letting it join the first one onto the floor. He placed it onto your thigh, and he lowered his body down. He adjusted himself a bit and inched closer to you.

Your head lifted from off of the glass, and you stared down at him with half-lidded eyes. You saw Midnight out of the corner of your eyes dart into your bedroom. Your attention was quickly brought back to Ben between your legs when he hooked his thick, long fingers into the brim of your black laced panties, and he tugged them down over your thigh high boots. He gently lifted one leg up, and he tugged the panties off it. He placed your leg back into place, and you didn't fight it. You let him. You'd let him do whatever. He was intoxicating. He was ....hot. Your hands pressed against the glass window harder as his hot breath cascaded around your sex and your eyes clenched tightly. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and you knew you were probably soaking wet. It felt like you were. You gasped when he lowered his lips around your sensitive nerve, and he took it into his mouth, and sucked at it. "OHHHHH."

"MM." Ben's muffled words sent vibrations throughout your nerve, and abdomen, and he pushed onto your thighs a bit, spreading your legs better. He wrapped his right hand around your leg, and he pulled your leg up onto his shoulder so he could get to your core better. He held it in place, and his other hand slipped to your inner thigh, and slowly worked its way to your opening. He brushed your wet folds back and forth gently, and he wiggled his fingers back and forth over your opening. His fingertips were soaked, and he slowly pushed two digits to your opening. He gently inched them in, and his tongue twirled around your clit.

Your head was pounding with pleasure, it wasn't painful, it was almost overwhelming. You couldn't remember the last time anyone had pleasured you. You couldn't remember when the last time you'd pleasured yourself was even. Months ago? You couldn't recall. You hadn't really thought about how worked up and sexually frustrated you were but as Ben's digits worked their way into your tight, wet pussy, and his tongue drew patterns over your clit, you felt your whole body melt into his touch, and the glass window. You were sure if he hadn't been holding your leg up over his shoulder, your body would have fallen right down. Your hands clenched tightly, and your lips parted. "Fuuuckk,"

Ben groaned against your clit, and he pushed his fingers in as far as they'd go. He took note of how tight your walls felt around his fingers, and he couldn't help but think about how tight you'd be around his large, thick throbbing cock. He felt himself twitching and rubbing against the fabric of his boxers, and it was mildly uncomfortable. He ignored it the best he could. This was his birthday present to you. He wanted to make you feel good. He wanted to please you. He'd also been dying to see how sweet you were. He couldn't explain why, but he had this gut feeling you were tasty. He dipped his tongue down a bit, and the tip of his tongue caught a bit of your juices and he groaned loudly against your pussy. He twisted his hand around, wiggling his fingers around the sides of your walls, and he pushed in just a bit more. He heard your gasp loudly, and he felt the texture of your walls change, and he knew he'd found your g-spot. He pulled his hand back a bit, and then inched them back in. He spread his fingers out, and closed them. He wiggled them back and forth over your sweet spot, and he took your clit back into his mouth, and sucked at it hard. His tongue flicked against it rapidly.

"Oh fuccckkk...." Your hands unclenched against the wall, and your nails raked up and down the glass. Your back and hips arched off of the cool surface, and into his actons. You could feel the leg that was propping you up starting to shake and the waves of pleasure that were crashing against you. Your eyes remained shut and you heard the rain pitter pattering from the sky. You could see the bright flash of lightening through your eye lids, and you felt the shakes of the thunder against the wall. Everything was so stimulating.

Ben continued to wiggle his fingers up against your sweet spot, and he grazed his teeth against your clit gently. He nibbled at it sensitive nerve, and he felt your body starting to tremble. He flicked his tongue back and forth, and then up and down on your clit, and he lapped at it greedily. He couldn't wait to taste your cum. He couldn't wait to hear the noises you made when you came. His cock was aching with need, and he was doing his damndest to focus on you.

Your eyes shot open, and you felt droplets in the corners of them as you got closer and closer to your climax. When it finally hit, your whole body convulsed against Ben's fingers and into his mouth, and you felt your soul leave your body. Your legs shook and your hips arched back and forth into him. Your lips parted and the moans and groans that came from them were almost incoherent. "Fuccckkk." Your chest rose up and down and you rolled your eyes to the top of your head. Your whole body got a jolt of hotness rush over it, and you inhaled sharply.

Ben slowly worked you through your climax, and when he felt your body start trembling, he slowly pulled his fingers from your dripping core. He lifted his mouth from off of clit and he dipped it down to your opening. He slipped his tongue back out of his lips, and he trailed it upwards slowly. He moaned when he tasted your sweetness, and he plunged his tongue into your core. He twirled his thick muscle around and he pushed it inside as far as it would go. He felt your body vibrating from the after math of your climax, and his lips curled up into a smirk against your sex. He tongue fucked you for a few more seconds, and he pulled his head away slowly. He planted a gentle kiss onto the top of your abdomen, and he slowly lowered your leg back down to join the other one. He grabbed onto your thighs, and he rose to his feet. He brought his digits that were still covered in your cum to his mouth, and he plunged them into his mouth. He lapped off your sweetness, and he moaned. He twirled his tongue around them, and cleaned them off. He pulled his hand from his mouth, and placed his hands back to the sides of your head. "Happy birthday sweetheart." He glanced to your bedroom, and to the alarm clock that was still on the nightstand. It read '12:01'

Your head lowered from off of the window, and your cheeks were bright red. You took a minute to catch your breath, and your eyes went to his. You saw where his gaze was, and you slowly glanced to it. You saw the alarm clock , and that it was indeed your birthday, and your mouth parted. "Oh.. I guess..." You paused for a second trying to collect your thoughts. "It is my birthday." You let out a small sigh, and you glanced back to Ben's face. "That was-" His right hand rose off of the glass, and he pressed two fingers to your lips.

"Shh. I know." He smirked looking into your eyes with his darkened golden-emerald ones, and he brushed them down over your lips, and over your chin. He turned on his heels quickly, and he walked across the living room floor. He bent down and grabbed Midnight and wrapped her up in his long black trenchcoat he had on. He tucked her inside of it for protection and to secure her safety, and he glanced over his shoulder to you. "You coming?" He didn't wait for a response, he turned his head back around, and he grabbed onto the handle of the suitcase, and he strolled across the apartment to the door.

You watched him walk to the door, and he stood there waiting for you. He didn't look back to you, and you shook your head. You pushed yourself off the wall, and you glanced down to see your panties still around one ankle of your thigh highs. You blushed, and you bent down and grabbed it. You pulled them back on, shimming them back up your legs and into place. You were still dripping and you knew the lace wasn't going to do much to contain it, but you didn't care. It was kind of hot. You took a deep breath, your chest rising up, and you released it through your nose. You glanced him up and down once more, and you walked across the apartment. You grabbed your purse and he pulled the door open. You reached your hand into the side pocket of your purse, and you waited for him to close the door, and you turned, shoving the key into the keyhole. You locked it, and tugged your hand with the keys in it away. You grabbed the door handle making sure it was locked, and you glanced back up to him. "I'm ready."

"You still didn't tell me what you wanted to do." Ben's tone was casual, and calm. He strode stoically down the hallway, and to the elevator. He pressed the button, re-adjusting Midnight in his trenchcoat, and he was surprised to see how well behaved she was. The elevator doors opened almost instantly, and he stepped inside, rolling the suitcase in beside him. He looked up to you, and tipped his head to the side.

You furrowed your brows together at how the elevators opened right up for him, and you rolled your eyes. You stepped into the elevator, and as you went tor each for the button, he pressed it first. Your fingers brushed against him, and your eyes lit up. You slowly turned your head and looked at his face. You saw a smirk spread across his face and you pulled your hand back, lowering it to your side. You weren't sure what you should do. You didn't want to stay with Ben. It just seemed like you'd be asking too much of him, and you couldn't have him pay for a hotel room. You sighed, and you shoved a hand into your purse, searching for your wallet. You found it, and you pulled it out. You unbuttoned the leather case, and you counted your money quickly. You had $500 dollars. That was enough to spend a night or two at some hotel just till you could figure your shit out right? You closed the case back up, and buttoned it, and shoved it back into your purse. You side glanced to Ben, whom was side glancing at you, and you heard him mutter something.

"What?"

"Nothing. You going to tell me-" The elevator came to a stop, and it shook a bit. He scowled, and he shook his head. "We'll have to get that fixed. Anyways, are you going to tell me what you're plan is or not? Please come stay with me, or let me pay for your stay at a hotel till things clear up here." His facial expression softened, and his eyes widened when he looked to your face. "Please let me help you."

"Why? I don't understand why you've been so nice to me. You're a stranger." Your tone was harsh again, and this time you meant it. It didn't make sense to you why he had been so kind, and caring. Why did he care what happened to you? Why had he given a single shit at all? He was the only person in New York who seemed to give any sort of fucks. You stepped out of the elevator, out into the hallway of the lobby. You started towards the main doors, and you glanced to the desk clerk, who's face scrunched together when he saw Ben.

"Mr. Solo, I didn't know you were here!" The male rushed around the desk, and over to Ben. He looked panic struck, and nervous.

Ben's lips twitched, and he silently cursed the man. He knew his story didn't add up about how he got into the apartment, and how he figured out where you were, and it was because of the deskclerk. He hadn't thought about that when they were on their way down the elevator, and he scoffed. "Hello Alfie. How are you?"

You narrowed your eyes piecing it together in your head, and you spun on your heels. Your arms crossed over your chest, and you rose a brow at Ben looking for an explanation.

The desk clerk stammered a bit feeling the tension between Ben and you, and he knew he must have messed something up. He took a couple steps back, and he spun around, rushing back around the desk. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed a handful of paperwork and made himself look busy.

"What the hell Ben? I thought you said the desk clerk was the one who let you in, and told you what apartment I was in?" You scowled. "Something is up with you. Things aren't adding up. You knew where I worked. You knew where I lived. You knew what apartment I was in. I can get coming into the building because you own it, but nothing else makes sense." Your foot started to tap against the carpeted floor, and you pursed your lips together.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Just trust me okay?" Ben's tone was dark and filled with worry. He didn't know how to tell you who and what he was. He wasn't supposed to. He'd already interacted with you, when he wasn't supposed to. He was already going to get in trouble for everything he'd done, but he couldn't just let those awful things happen to you, and wasn't that why he was there, to help you? He sighed, and he shook his head. "I'll explain everything in time. Just know I'm not here to hurt you... I want to help."

You could see the kindness and compassion in his eyes, and you thought about it for a minute. He had been nothing but kind to you. Even though none of it made any sense, you were going to go with it. You couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "Alright...." You uncrossed your arms, and you turned your body to the front doors of the hotel. "I've got to get situated in my hotel, and then can you drop me off at the Bookstore on Elm and Trish?"

Ben nodded, and he stepped in front of you. "Of course. You've decided you're going to stay in a hotel?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be a burden."

Ben frowned, but he understood what where you were coming from. The both of you made your exit out of the hotel, and out in the brutal rainy busy sidewalk. Vehicles whipped past the hotel, and down both sides of the streets. Ben motioned for his car parked just down the road a bit. "Come on." He rushed to his car, pulling the suitcase behind him, and he glanced into the side of his trenchcoat to make sure Midnight was alright. Her were wide, but she was calm. He stopped at the side of his car, and he released the handle of the suitcase, and he bent down opening the passenger door for you. He waited until you climbed inside, and he unwrapped his trenchcoat and pulled Midnight out, and handed her to you. When you took her from him, he straightened his body back out, and he shut the door quickly. He grabbed back onto the suitcase, and he rushed around to the trunk. He waved his hand behind it, and the trunk opened. He lifted the suitcase up and placed it inside of the trunk. He shut it, and glanced to the streets. He waited till it was safe to step around the drivers side of the car, and rushed to the door. He tugged it open, and climbed inside, closing the door abruptly. He let out a loud sigh, and he glanced to you and Midnight. "You good?"

"We're good." Your gaze was locked down onto the black feline who was propped up against the side of the window and staring out of it at the busy sidewalk.

"Alright." Ben nodded and he turned the car on, and shifted the car on. It purred on, and he glanced to the side mirror waiting for the coast to clear. He pressed down onto gas pedal and tugged the wheel sideways. The lambo rumbled and sped off down the street. Ben kept side glancing at you and Midnight making sure you were both ok. He could feel the tension in the car between you, and he didn't like it, but he couldn't do much about it. He couldn't tell you the truth, not yet, maybe not ever. He whipped the steering wheel down, and it slid around the corner. The car ride was silent, and he finally slowed his roll as he pulled into a large half-circle driveway of one of the nicer of the hotels in the city. The Mariot hotel. The car jolted to a stop, and he shifted it into P. He turned to you, and he smiled. "Come on." He grabbed the door handle and a valet parker rushed over to him. Ben waved his hand at him.

"I'm not staying. We'll be right back out once I check her in."

The valet parker nodded, and walked around the front of the car, to your door. He bent down and opened your door. He waited for you to climb out and he noticed the black cat in your arms. "Pretty cat."

You smiled up at him, hugging Midnight to your chest closely. "Thanks." You glanced to Ben who was taking your suitcase from out of the trunk, and then you turned and looked at the Mariot. It was huge. It was beautiful. There was no way you'd be able to afford this. No way in hell. "Ben, I can't stay here."

"Yes you can." Ben strolled up the sidewalk to you pulling the suitcase behind him. He started for the door, and you followed behind him. When you stepped through the large automatic doors, your eyes widened, and you gasped. Ben approached the desk clerk, and he placed one hand on top of the desk. "I need a room for this beautiful young lady, and her fur baby. Put it on my card."

The deskclerk nodded, and turned to the computer, and started typing at the keyboard. After a few minutes, he rose from the computer screen, and he turned to the keys hung on the wall. He grabbed one and he handed it to Ben with a smile. "Enjoy your stay."

Ben grabbed the key and he turned to you. "Come on."

After you were settled into the large hotel room which was almost twice the size of your apartment, you had removed the harness from Midnight, but you kept her collar with her name and your name on it just in case she got out. You sighed, and glanced to Ben. "Ben, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Consider it part of your birthday present. Let's get you to work though. When do you have to be there?" Ben's face was lit up with a smile.

"I got to be there before 1:00am" You replied taking one last look around and to Midnight. "Be a good girl." She meowed at you and disappeared into the bedroom, which was actually its own room. You shook your head, and started for the door. You made your way back down through the hotel and back to Ben's car. The drive was silent, but it wasn't nearly as awkward as the ride to the hotel had been. You could feel your nerves had calmed down a bit, and you weren't feeling so skeptical. He pulled up in front of the bookstore that was tucked away between other shops, and you glanced to him, when the car came to a stop. "Thank you."

Ben turned his head, and his eyes glistened. "What are you doing after work?"

"I don't know. Going back to the hotel?"

"No. You're not." He reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat, and he pulled out yet another card. He handed it over to you, and he brushed his fingers over the top of your hand. He'd forgotten to grab his gloves from off of the floor of your apartment. "Come over. I'm throwing you a party. I can introduce you to some of my friends." His lips curled up into a devious smirk.

"O..oh. Okay." You took the card, and your eyes glanced down at it. All it had on it was an address. Your brows knitted together in confusion. "I just wanted-" Before you could finish the sentence, Ben's head leaned inwards, and he pressed his lips gently to yours. Your cheeks got warm and turned bright red. You felt your thighs clenched together again, and you whimpered against his mouth.

Ben pulled his head away from you a bit, and he smirked. "I'll see you later then?"

You were silent as your mind was trying to think properly. "Y-yeah." You pulled your purse up from the floor of his lambo, and you reached inside for your black rimmed circular glasses. You placed them onto your face, and you saw Ben's eyes widened. "What?"

"You look like a sexy librarian. What do you do here anyways?" His head lifted, and he looked up to the quaint little bookstore.

"I organize books. I re-stock." You bit your lip, and you turned to look at the bookstore. "I love it." You were both quiet and you opted now was the time to take your leave. You grabbed the handle, and you opened the door. The rain fell down onto your hair which was pulled up into a tight bun, and fell down between your eyes and your glasses fogging them up. You sighed, and you climbed out of the car. You gave him a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Indeed. Call if you need anything." Ben smiled back, and he watched you close the door and waited till you were safely inside of the bookstore to start the car back up, shift it into D, and he sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

The black lambo whipped down the streets of New York carelessly, and as fast as Ben could get it to go on the busy streets. He weaved in and out of cars, and gracefully glided around corners. He was hooked to the feeling of adrenaline that rushed through him when he lived dangerously. It was intoxicating. Addicting. The engine revved when he pushed the pedal all the way to the floor and the speedometer kept going up and up. His eyes narrowed to look through the windshield wipers which were whipping back and forth over the windshield to clear the rain off. His lips curled upwards into a devious grin, and he pulled the black leather steering wheel hard. The tires slid sideways, and the cars ass end rotated first. He lifted his foot off of the pedal a bit, and he pulled the steering wheel back to its rightful place. He pushed the pedal back down as he sped down Park Ave towards his house. He slowed the car substantially when he came upon the large metal gate. He shifted his foot over to the brake, and pressed it down gently. The lambo hummed to a still, and he glanced to the small box screen on a pole. "It's me." The screen flashed, and a beeping noise emitted from it. The large metal gate clicked as it unlocked, and the doors pulled to the sides, allowing Ben access. He turned his head back to in front of him, and he shifted the car back into D. He pressed the pedal again, and the lambo purred loudly as he sped up the winding and curvy driveway. The large smoothly paved driveway stretched for about half a mile going up hill the entire time. It opened out into a large circular roundabout. He pulled the car up under the large balcony, and he stopped it. He shifted it into park, and he turned the key. He tugged the key out, and he shoved it into his trenchcoat pocket. He grabbed the door handle, and he climbed out of the car.

Ben glanced behind him and his eyes wandered over the horizon. His yard was perfectly landscaped with large weeping willows spread across the expansion of grass fields that stretched down back to the metal gate. The driveway was lit up on both sides with small solar run lights. He was surprised to see they were working honestly since it'd been raining for almost two days straight. His golden-emerald eyes filled with amusement when he heard footsteps coming off of the large porch and down the stained wooden stairs and towards him on the concrete. He slowly turned his body around, and looked into piercing blue eyes. He tipped his head to the side, eyeing the long wavy haired blonde up and down. "What's wrong?"

"Where have you been Ben? We've been worried."

"Don't worry about it." The corners of Bens lips curled up into half a smirk. He had a smug look on his face, and he shoved his hands into his black dress pants pockets. He strolled past the blonde and up the stairs, across the patie, and into the large doorway. The house that he and his housemates shared was incredibly large. It had three floors, and 20 different bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, and various other rooms. It was extremely outdated when Ben's father had come across it when he was a child, and they'd been a pretty penny in renovations and updates. Now everything was modernized, and they had all brand new electronics in it. The ceilings stretched high and there were detailed columns with etches of angels carved into them. The floors were all different styled marbled. Ben let out a sigh when he stepped into the mud room, which was also considered the main room, and he heard laughter erupting from the living room at his side. He slowly sauntered to the doorway, and he peered inside. "Hey guys."

A man with a blonde crew cut, and sharp dark eyes whipped his head around to Ben. "Benny boy! Where have you been?" He rose to his dress shoe clad feet, and he stepped around the large beige couch, and wrapped his arms around Ben. "We've been worried man."

Ben rolled his eyes, and he pulled his hands out from his pockets. He placed them onto the man's shoulders, and he pushed him back. "It's that time."

The man took a step back from Ben, and his dark eyes met Ben's golden-green ones. A serious look washed over his face. "Oh. Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid." He knew how tempting it was to interact with their assigned humans. He'd been given a human girl who was stunningly beautiful, and he was having a hell of a time not approaching her, and introducing himself. But rules were rules, and they had to obey them. "Ben..."

Ben's eyes looked everywhere but into the man's eyes. He sighed, and he brushed past him walking into the room. He made his way to the couch, and he glanced to the red haired female sitting into the large pillow covered window seat sucked into her book. He slowly turned and looked at the other male who had slicked back ginger colored hair, and he lowered himself onto the beige leather couch, and slunk down. "I haven't done shit."

Hux, the ginger haired male rolled his eyes, and he scoffed. "I can already tell he has. What have you done? Are we all going to get into trouble?" His tone was filled with concern.

The long blonde haired females heels clicked against the marbled floor as she entered the living room. She crossed her arms over her spaghetti strapped black satin dress and she narrowed her blue eyes at Ben. "If you've fucked this up, it's not just you who gets shit. It's all of us. You know the rules are there to keep not only us safe, but our humans safe too."

"I get it." Ben's eyes clenched shut, and the hand he had splayed over the arm rest dug into the fabric. His tone was bitter, and cold. "We're throwing my human a birthday party." He leaned his head all the way back against the headrest of the couch.

"WHAT?"' The red headed girls almost orange looking eyes narrowed as she looked to Ben. "Are you serious?" She slammed the book in her hands closed, and slammed it down onto the windowpane. She rose to her heels, and she stormed over to Ben. She positioned herself between his legs, and she leaned over him. "Ben, you're putting us all at risk of exposure."

Ben could feel the warmth generating off of the girls body, and he slowly lifted his head off the back of the couch, and looked her in her orange like eyes. "I promise it'll be fine. Can we call the party planners?" He narrowed his eyes at Lily, and he smirked a bit. He leaned his head inwards, and his lips were almost touching hers. "Please?"

The red headed female sighed, and she lifted her body up. She glanced to the long haired blonde, and she tipped her head to the side. "Well?"

"As long as we're careful, I guess we could throw a party. It's been awhile since we've had some fun honestly." The blonde, Letha, replied with a bit of skepticism. She was wary, but they'd all been staying cooped up in the manor for awhile, everyone but Ben, and she could use some excitement. "Yeah. I'll go start planning."

Eric, the short crew cut haired male sneered. "I can't believe this shit. I'm inviting my human then."

"I don't see why we all can't." Ben shrugged his shoulders, and looked to Eric. "No need to get bent out of shape about it." He glanced down at his Rolex, and he sighed. You didn't get off of work for awhile. He needed to shower and change anyways. He shoved himself up from the couch, and he stretched his arms above his head, and let out a animalistic noise. He shook his head, his wet locks whipping around his face messily. He spun on his heels, and took his exit out of the living room. He turned to the large spiraling staircase and he started up them. His hands grabbed the sleeves of his trenchcoat, and he tugged one arm out, and then the other. He slung it over his right shoulder, and he made his way up to the second floor. He stepped off into a dark red marbled colored hallway, and glanced upwards at the paintings spread down both sides of the hallways. They were old, antique pictures of fallen angels, and what portrayed heaven to be like. He thought it was funny they considered heaven to be such a peaceful place. In reality, it was chaotic, and poorly managed. He didn't miss it. Not in the slightest. Angels were too uptight, and weren't any fun. There wasn't any fun like there was on earth. He could do whatever he wanted almost on earth. In heaven, the angels were constantly being watched, and under supervision. Why? He didn't know. He hooked his thumbs into his pants pockets, and he strolled down the hallway. He got about two large black wooden doors that had ravens and crows etched into the front of them, and he came to his room. He had a large black phoenix on his. He grabbed the handle, and he pushed it open. His room was completely blacked out. Black sheets, black blankets, black window panes, black cushioned chair in the corner in front of the blacked out wooden bookshelf. Black carpet in the middle of the black marbled floor. Black dresser. Literally black everything. Black was his aesthetic. Each angel got their own color. Eric's was a rustic brown. Hux's was a bright almost pumpkin orange, Letha's was blonde/light yellow, and Lily's was red. His bathroom was even all blacked out. He shut the door as he walked over to the large standing mirror in the corner of the room, and he pulled the trenchcoat off of his shoulder. He tossed it into the black cushioned stool in front of the mirror, and he slowly undressed himself. When he was left standing in front of the mirror in just his black boxers, and slowly turned his body around. He clenched his eyes shut, and his wings broke through his skin, and he groaned softly. They spread as far out on each side as he was tall. He glanced over his shoulder into the mirror at them. He shook his body, and the wings fluffed out a bit. A couple black feathers had fallen from them and underneath the stool. He hadn't noticed. He groaned and pulled the wings back into place. He sighed deeply, almost in relief when they went back into place. It hurt taking them out.

Ben showered up, and had decided on a casual outfit. He had on black jean pants which fit a lot snugger than he would have liked, but he wasn't going to take them off now that he'd gotten them on, and he had on a black casual blank t-shirt. His muscular arms had stretched the sleeves a bit, but he shrugged it off. He grabbed his black trenchcoat, and he threw it back on over him. He'd decided to wear his black combat boots, and he put them on quickly. He went back over to the mirror, and he slicked his hand through his messy wet locks. He roughed his hair up a bit, and made it look as good as he could. He smirked a bit, and he glanced down at the watch he'd taken off and put on top of the stool. He saw that it had only been an hour since he'd gotten into his room. "Fuck." Time felt like it was going by slower than normal. He heard a knock upon his door, and his head whipped around when the door handle clicked down, and the door opened. He rose a brow when he saw Lily step into the room. She shut the door behind her, and as she walked across his bedroom floor, her hips swayed seductively.

"How about we have a little fun?" Her tone was low, a seductive whisper. She wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, and rubbed her groin against his. "What do you say? It's been a few days since we've messed around." She leaned her head inwards, and pressed it to his ear. "I'm soaking wet."

Ben's eyes widened, and he grabbed her wrists, and took a step backwards. He frowned. "I'm sorry Lily. I can't."

"What?" Offended the red head narrowed her eyes, and yanked her wrists from his grasp. She crossed her arms over her chest, and rose a brow into the air. "You fucked her didn't you? You fucked that little mut of a human."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't fuck her." Ben snapped back, and he shook his head. He wasn't lying. He didn't fuck you. He only devoured you with his mouth, and made you cum all over his fingers. It was different. If she wanted to get technical, he wouldn't deny it, but he hadn't fucked you. Not like she was accusing him of doing.

"Liar. Since when don't you want to fuck the life out of me Ben?" Lily lowered her arms at her sides, and she grabbed onto Ben's trenchcoat, and rotated his body towards his bed. She shoved him back hard, and he went flying back onto it. Another fun fact about Angels, they were strong as hell. She wasted no time in making her way over to the bed, and climbing on top of him. "You're telling me you're not hard right now?" She lowered one hand to his groin, and she growled when she found he wasn't even remotely hard. She yanked her hand away from him, and climbed off the bed. She scoffed. "I know you did something Ben. When I find out what it is, you're in big trouble. You know angels aren't supposed to have sex with humans. It brings chaos and destruction." Her tone was bitter. It was only rumored that having sex with a human would bring the apocolpyse. No one had ever dared go against the rules of the Elders. She was fearful of what Ben had done. If he said he didn't fuck you, she believed him. She didn't believe he was that stupid, but she knew how manipulative humans could be, and she didn't want him to fall prey to it. She was just trying to look out for him. She made her way back across his room, and gave him a dirty look, and then took her exit.

Ben shook his head, and he sighed staring up at the blacked out ceiling. "Crazy bitch." Lily hadn't been wrong about him having previously been fucking the absolute life out of her on a daily. But the past couple days his mind hadn't thought about her once. Not since it was so full with you. He couldn't stop thinking about you. He couldn't stop watching you from the shadows. After he'd saved you the best he could the other day, and he'd actually interacted with you, his mind was full of what it would be like to fuck the life out of you. His cock started to throb at the thought. He whimpered and he brought a hand to the buttons of his pants. He undid it, and he pulled the zipper down. He wanted to hear your moans. He wanted to hear your voice. He reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat, and he pulled out his phone. He dialed your number, and put the phone on speaker down next to his head. "Hello."

"Hey Ben. What's up?" You'd hurried to the back room of the little bookstore, and you shut the door. It was just a small little room that was used a supply closet. You didn't want your manager to see you on the phone. You also didn't want to ignore Ben's phone call. You heard Ben moan softly, and your face turned bright red. "Ben?"

"I need to hear you fuck yourself. Where are you?"

"Be-Ben. I'm at work. I can't do that." Your words cracked with embarrassment. You could hear his groans and the guttural whispers from the other end, and you felt your thighs clench again.

"Come on. It won't take long. I can't stop thinking about you. I've got my hand wrapped around my thick, throbbing cock, and I'm slowly working my hand up and down. I want you to shove your hand down your panties, and start rubbing your little clit." His tone was demanding. He wasn't asking. He was telling you. His hand moved up and down his cock, slowly, teasingly. He shut his eyes tightly, and just listened to your nervous, heavy breathing. "Come on. You know you're soaking wet."

Your mouth fell open, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek. His own heavy breathing, and darkened moans were making you incredibly aroused. Your eyes glanced to the door, and you leaned over and pulled a large box of supplies in front of it. You pressed your back against the door, and you slowly snaked your hand down your stomach, over your skirt, and back under it to your lacey panty clad sex. You slowly pushed past the fabric, and pressed your middle finger to your clit. You slowly started a circular pattern on it, and you leaned your head back against the door moaning.

"Good girl." Ben's lips curled into a smirk hearing the familiar sounds of your sweet, innocent moans. "Rub faster,...harder." His hand started moving up and down his cock in a quicker pace than before. He heard your moans increasing, and he bucked his hips upwards from the bed and into his hand. His toes curled inside of their confines, and he grunted. "Fuck. Are you dripping thinking about me?"

"Y-Yes.." Your voice was low, mainly because you didn't want anyone to hear you from the other side of the door. Your lips pursed into another moan, and your eyes fluttered. You could feel your hand trembling as you held the phone to your ear.

"Shove two fingers into that tight little pussy for me." Ben's tone didn't falter from it being demanding. He waited to listen for the moan he knew that would come from your lips and when it did, his eyes rolled to the back of his head under his eyelids. "Imagine your taking my nice hard cock deep inside you. Fuck you like you want my cock to."

Your body tensed a bit, and you shoved your two digits into your pussy as far as you could. You whimpered and you yanked your hand back. You started a rather quick and brutal pace into yourself, and you moaned a bit louder than before. Your mind flooded with what you imagined his cock would feel like pounding into your core, and your back arched off of the door. Your hips bucked into your hand, and you whimpered. "Bennn."

"That's it. Take it like a good girl. Are you going to cum?" Ben's hand was furiously working his aching, dripping length. He was so hard, and so horny, and he was going to explode at any minute.

"Y...yes." Your whole body started to shake the closer you brought yourself.

"Cum for me." Ben listened carefully as he heard your labored breaths increase, and the loud moan come from the other side of the phone. His eyes shot open and his hips bucked up wildly as his hot seed shot from out of the tip of his length hard, and fast. He grunted loudly, and swore "Fuck...." He moaned through his whole orgasm, and he finally lowered his hips down and uncurled his clenched toes. "Holy shit..." He stared at the screen of the phone, and he heard your heavy breaths. "You're such a good girl... I'll be there to pick you up when your shift is done. Maybe you'll get the real thing. Go clean yourself up." He didn't wait for you to reply, he reached up for the phone and disconnected the call.

The hand that clenched the phone up to your ear, fell down when you heard the call disconnect. You pulled your other hand from your panties, and you glanced down at your glistening fingers. Your body was still slightly trembling from the aftermath of the orgasm, and you let out an exasperated sigh. You jumped forwards when you heard the door try and open. Your heart started pounding rapidly, and you quickly tugged the box away from the doorway. You stared with wide eyes when the little brunette haired girl, Rayna, your manager, opened the door and looked you up and down.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I was getting cleaning supplies for the shelves." Your eyes glanced to the shelves, and you sneakily put your phone into the brim of your skirt. You reached up for the cleaning spray, and into a box of special clothes, and you grinned.

"Oh. Okay. Good. I was going to ask you to do that." Rayna smiled back at you, and turned on her heels walking back out into the main section of the bookstore.

You rolled your eyes, and shook your head. That had been too close of a call for comfort. What had come over you? You clenched your eyes shut for a second, and you took a deep breath in trying to focus your mind back on work. The rest of your shift, all you could think about was how Ben would feel inside of you, instead of just tongue, or his fingers, or your own. Sure, he'd blown your mind when he completely devoured you, but you couldn't help think about how big he was. What it looked like. What he fucked like. Your mind spun round and round with all the different thoughts and things you wanted him to do to you. The shift went by quickly because of it, which you silently were thankful for. You smiled at Rayna, and you made your way to the front of the bookstore. As soon as you turned to face the busy street, you saw Ben's black lambo along right out in front. Your nerves made your whole body stiffen, and you blushed deeply. You exhaled softly, and you walked over to the door. You were about to reach down to grab the door, but a hand on your shoulder made your head turn and you rose your body back up.

A male dark chocolate brown eyes, and a completely shaved head stared at you. He had a grown out beard and mustache. He had on glasses that fit his face perfectly that were black rimmed like yours, and he had on a black wool cashmere coat over his black long sleeved shirt, and he had on black jeans. He smiled at you. "Hey, Y/N." He heard the lambo at his side reev, and he slowly glanced over to it. "Who's that?" He bent down and peered in through the passenger window. "I know who that is. That's my friend Hux's housemate Ben. How do you know him?"

"Poe,... what are you doing here?" That was the last thing you needed was your ex getting involved in your life again. You and Poe had dated when you first arrived in New York. You'd went to an exhibit at one of the exams, and he'd been putting on a display of his new technology with AI units. You moved in with him after a few months, unaware of how controlling and abusive he was, and you tried to break it off multiple times. Things were pretty intense for months, and finally you caved and got a restraining order which sadly only lasted a year. After that you hadn't seen much of him. You'd pass him on the streets, but he'd never say a word to you, nor you to him. He'd occasionally come into the bookstore, or where you worked at the diner, just to creep you assumed, and he'd leave.

Poe smirked, and he looked back to you. "I'm on my way to go to the birthday they're throwing for Ben's new love interest...." The gears turned in Poe's head, and he knitted his brows together. He shook his head a bit, and he narrowed his eyes at you. He grabbed your upper arm, and pulled you to him. "Isn't it your birthday?" He already knew the answer to that. It was.

You whimpered, and rose your hand to his hand on your arm. You scoffed. "Poe, yes. You're going to their house? How do you know their housemates?" He had questions, but so did you. You heard the door to Ben's car slam shut, and you heard his loud footsteps slosh through the puddle and he stepped to you and Poe. You turned your head to him, and looked at him. "Ben It's fine."

"Yeah, Ben how about you mind your business." Poe looked to ben with a smug look on his face. He rose his brows up, and he watched Ben take a step back. He released his hold on your arm, and he leaned his head inwards. "You're fucking him? Pathetic. You know I'm the only man who's ever rocked your world." He smirked, and he straightened his body back out. "Well, I guess I'll see you love birds at the house." Poe and Ben exchanged dirty looks, and Poe walked off down the sidewalk to his red porsche, and hopped into it and sped away.

Ben had his eyes locked onto the red sports car as it sped away down the road, and disappeared into traffic. After a few minutes he turned and looked at you distressed. "He's your ex?"

"Yeah, sadly." You rolled your eyes, and sighed. "I'd rather not get into it. He's a piece of work to say the least."

"He's my housemates," Ben paused mid-sentence having to chose his words carefully. "Friend." He stepped back to you, and he reached around your side, his body getting within inches of yours. He was so close to you he could feel the warmth generating off of your body. He could slip his tongue out from his lips, and touch your cheek. That's how close he was. He pulled the door open, and he made direct eye contact with you. He brushed his hand against your side as he pulled his body back up, and he gripped it lightly. "I promise I won't let him start any shit at the house. Tonight is all about you. You're going to have a blast." His tone was kind, and sweet. He gestured to the door, and you smiled and turned and climbed inside of it.

Ben closed the door, and he made his way back around the front of the car. He took a minute to himself before he opened the door, trying to calm the jealous nature that had scratched its way to the surface when Poe grabbed you. He was protective. He wasn't possessive. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he took a deep breath in. He recollected himself, and he opened the drivers side door. He climbed inside, shut it, turned the car on, shifted it into D, and sped off into the streets. It took him no time at all to get to the metal gates again, and he looked at the screen, rolling the window down. "It's me." He rolled the window back up, and the gate opened. He sped up the long winding driveway, and he looked to your face. He could see the pure awe in your eyes. "Do you like it?" He pulled the car under the balcony, and he shifted the car into park, and he turned it off. He reached for your hand, and brought it to his lips. He planted a gentle kiss down onto the top of it. "You don't have to worry sweetheart."

"I'm not worried." Your head turned and you cocked your head to the side at him. You could see the assuring glint in his eyes, and it warmed your heart. He was such a gentleman. He was so polite and well mannered. Nothing like Poe. You sighed, and he lowered your hand back down to your lap.

Ben opened the drivers side door, and he exited the car. He shut the door hard, and he made his way around to the passenger side. He opened the door, and he looked you up and down. He noticed you still had your glasses on, and he smirked. "You look astonishing. Truly."

Your cheeks lit up again, and your mind briefly played over your little sexual exploit over in your head. How could someone be such a gentleman but so naughty? It intrigued you. You bit the inside of your cheek, and you took his hand after he shut the door. He led you up to the front door of his large manor, and your head looked around, your eyes skimming over every fine detail. The place was huge. Elegant. Beautiful. You gasped when you saw a beautiful long haired blonde, and long haired red head both in tight fitting little cocktail dresses. The blonde had on a shimmering gold one, and the red head had on a dark, almost blood red one. They were beautiful. These were the girls Ben lived with? You averted your gaze downwards, and you pursed your lips together in a slight frown.

"Lily, Letha, this is Y/N." Ben released your hand, and he tipped his head to the side. "She's apparently shy."

You slowly lifted your head back up, and forced a smile to your lips. "Hi, it's a pleasure. You're both beautiful."

Lily narrowed her eyes, and she stepped out onto the patio. She sized you up and down, and she grimaced widely. She turned to Ben, and she wrapped one arm around his neck, and leaned into his face. She placed her lips onto his roughly, and kissed him. She side glanced to see if you were watching, and she felt powerful, and victorious when she saw your gaze locked onto her. She pulled her head away, and turned and stepped back into the doorway. "It's a pleasure." She didn't say anything else, she strutted into the manor, and made her way into the living room, and took her place onto her pillow covered window seat. She crossed her legs at the ankles, and she looked to Hux, Poe, and Eric. She glanced Poe up and down seeing his eyes hadn't moved from off of her since she walked into the room. "Can I help you?"

Poe smirked, and he licked his lips leaning back into the couch. "Mmmhmm." His eyes were lustful. He couldn't look away from her. She was radiant. He heard muttering of conversation from the main room and he heard footsteps. He whipped his head to the doorway, and he saw Letha, Ben and you step into the room. He smirked widely. "You made it safely I see." He brought the glass of whiskey to his lips, and he took a big swig.

Letha sighed, not liking this whole ordeal one bit. She made her way through the room to the stereo, and she pressed the button. Some upbeat pop music echoed throughout the room, and she spun on her heels. "If we're going to party, we're going to party. Let's get shit popping." She wasn't going to throw a party, and not have fun. She could easily settle her nerves with a couple shots of whiskey. She grabbed the bottle from the top of the mini table between Hux's singular chair, and where Poe was sitting on the couch. She brought it to her lips and she tilted her head backwards. She took a big swig, and she exhaled after she swallowed. She waltzed over to you and handed you the bottle. "Come on birthday girl."

You sheepishly took the bottle, and you contemplated it for a minute. You opted it was your birthday, and it should be fine. You could celebrate. You deserved it. You put the bottle to your lips and you took a swig twice the size Letha had, and you almost choked it up. You swallowed it like a champ, and you blinked wide eyed. You handed the botte to Ben, and he took a swig. The bottle got passed around the room, and it was like the whole aura in the room lightened. You and Ben had joined Poe on the couch and laughter erupted throughout the room. The music was ambiance. You were actually having fun. You could feel the effects of the whiskey after about your 6th big swig, and you felt slightly dizzy. You needed a cigarette badly. You turned to look back out where your purse had been hung up on a hangar by the door.

Poe knew that look in your eyes. He could see you chewing away at your bottom lip, and he narrowed his eyes watching your carefully. He could see you fidgeting, and he smirked. He rose from the couch, and he made his way out of the living room. He glanced back, and rose his brows up.

You looked him up and down and in your dazed state, you smirked. You rose to your feet, and Ben looked at you quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"For a smoke." You hurried around Letha, and exited the living room quickly. Poe had already pulled his own pack of smokes out, Marlboro Red 100s, and he handed one to you. You took it without even thinking, and put it to your mouth, as you followed him out the doorway and onto the patio. He shut the door and he reached into his cashmere coat pocket, and pulled out his lighter. He cupped the flame with one hand, and lit it with the other. He put it to your cig, and he pulled it away, and lit his own. He took a long drag inwards, and blew the smoke from his nostrils. He tucked the lighter back into his pocket, and he leaned up against the side of the large manor. He looked you up and down, holding the cancer stick between two fingers. "So what's the deal with you and Benny boy? Are you guys like a thing or something?"

You sighed, took a big drag of your cigarette, and you looked to Poe's face. "Why does it matter?"

Poe stepped away from the wall, and he walked over to in front of you. "I miss you. You can't tell me it was all bad between us. We had fun." He had a sadness in his eyes.

You frowned, and you shook your head. You took another drag of your cigarette, and blew it right out at his face. It pissed him off because free hand flew up and wrapped around your throat. He pressed his body hard into yours, and he growled into your ear.

"You've always been a little fucking bitch ya know that? Why do you think I tried to tame you? Ben isn't going to put up with your shit. He's a pretty little rich boy. He's used to girls bowing down to his every need, and whim. You think he's going to put up with your attitude? You're wrong. He'll weasel his way into your pants, and once he gets bored with you, he'll throw you away." His tone was cruel, vicious even. He snaked his tongue between his lips and he ran it up your cheek. He snapped his hand back and stepped backwards. He took a long puff of his cigarette, and he flicked it off down the driveway. He spun on his heels and went back to the door. "I'll be here when he breaks your heart." He opened the door and he stepped inside. The door slammed shut and you jumped.

You swallowed hard, and glanced down to your hand holding your cigarette which was trembling. You blinked a couple times trying to rid the tears from the corners, and you brought the cigarette to your mouth, and sucked at it hard. You finished it in no time and you flicked it out down the driveway like Poe had. You mustered your strength, and you made your way back up the patio. You closed the door, and re-joined the commotion. You sat down next to Ben, and he narrowed his eyes seeing the redness around your eyes. He could see the glistening of what looked like you'd been crying, and he rose to his feet. He grabbed your hand, and tugged you upwards gently.

"Come on. I've got a birthday present for you." His brow rose suggestively, and your face flushed. You rose to your feet, and followed after him. He led you out of the living room, and up the large spiraling staircase. He stepped outwards into a red marbled hallway, and lead you down to his black phoenix encrusted door. He opened it, and he motioned for you to go inside. When you stepped in, he stepped in behind you and closed it. He looked back to you. He placed his onto your shoulders and he led you backwards to the bed. He stopped when you were right in front of the bed, and he lowered his hands down to the bottom of your shirt. "Remember our conversation earlier?" His tone was dark and lustful.

"Yes. I remember it vividly." Your lips parted as he pulled your shirt up and you rose your arms above your head, allowing him. You watched him toss it to the floor, and your own hands went to his trenchcoat. You tugged it off of him and it slipped down to the floor gracefully. You grabbed his shirt, and tugged it up. "Why?"

"Remember what I said?" Ben smirked, and he helped you remove his shirt. His eyes went to your bare breasts, and he noticed how hard your nipples were. He lowered his head down and he took your left nipple into his mouth. He sucked at it roughly, and he moved over to the other one and did the same thing. He moaned against your soft mounds of flesh. His hands hooked went to the lower part of your waist, and he felt around for the zipper. When he found it, he tugged it down, and he watched the skirt fall to your ankles. He grimaced, and he lowered his mouth down the expansion of your stomach. He planted kisses down it, and he hooked his teeth into the front of your panties, and he tugged them downwards. He grabbed onto your left ankle, and he lifted it up, tugging your panties down, and off. He moved his head back up to your groin, and he lowered his mouth to your abdomen. He kissed the smooth shaved flesh. His hands went to your hips, and he rose to his feet quickly, and tossed you onto the bed. He glanced down at you, and he smirked.

"Yes, I remember." You licked your lips anticipatingly. Your eyes went to his groin, and you could see his cock throbbing against the fabric. It was just like you thought it would be. He was thick, and big. At least from what you could see. You inched further up the bed as you watched him undo his pants, and tug them down. He removed his boxers and his cock straightened out, bouncing up and down in the air. It was even bigger than you'd imagined. God he must of been at least 12 inches. You bit your bottom lip hard.

'

Ben's eyes flashed dangerously when he saw your reaction to his member. He wrapped one of his hands around it, and he stepped to the bed. He climbed up onto it, and continued to pump himself as he planted kisses up your left thigh, to your sex. He dipped his head down and he wasted no time in flicking his tongue out against it. He moaned when he felt your wetness on the end of his tongue. He pulled his tongue into his mouth, relishing the sweetness. He replaced his tongue back against your opening, and he brought his other hand up your body, and put his thumb against your clit. He plunged his tongue deep into you, and made circular motions on your sensitive nerve.

Your eyes widened, and you spread your legs just a little further apart to let Ben get in between you better. You glanced down to his hand working his girthy, long, thick length, and your whole body stiffened a bit. Your back rose from off the bed a little bit as your hips moved into his actions, and you moaned. "Ben..." Your hands reached down your body and you cupped them around your breasts firmly.

Ben's eyes darted upwards when he saw motion out of his peripherals, and he grimaced at the sight of you playing with your breasts and nipples. It only added to his arousal and desire. His hand worked furiously up and down his cock, and his tongue twisted around, and plunged in and out of your just as fast. He had just the right amount of pressure applied to your sensitive nerve, and he could feel your walls pulsing and tightening as you got nearer and nearer.

Your head pressed back into the pillow and you clenched your eyes shut. Your mouth fell open and your toes curled inside of your boots. Whoever said leaving your shoes on during sex was right. It did feel better. Your muscles clenched and spazzed as you exploded against Ben. Your back lifted off the bed and you called out his name. "BENNN."

Ben worked you through your orgasm, and when you finally seemed to come down from your high, he pulled his head away from your opening and rose his hand from your clit. He removed the hand that was around his cock, and he inched his body up to yours. He grabbed your waist, and pulled you down the bed. "Flip over." He narrowed his eyes, and he helped you rotate your body around so you were laying flat on your stomach. "I can get deeper this way." He put your legs together between his, and he climbed up your body, and lowered the head of his cock down to your ass cheeks. He wedged his length between your cheeks and he heard you whimper. "Don't get nervous. I wouldn't do that without your permission." He felt your slickness and he pushed his hips down some more. His head rubbed against your opening and he grunted when he worked himself into your tight wet pussy. He placed his hands onto your ass, and squeezed.

Your face buried into the pillow as Kylo inched further into you, and you felt your walls stretching around his huge thick cock. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and you let out a couple small whimpers of pleasure mixed with pain. Your hands went to go out in front of you but you felt Ben's hand ungrasp your ass and he grabbed both of your wrists up tugging them behind your back. He took them both into one of his large hands, and he placed them against your back. Your eyes darted to the side to look at him. He looked predatory, feral. He looked fucking hot. You gasped when his hips drew back and his cock started pulling back out of you. He slammed them forwards and he repeated it over and over, gradually increasing as he did so. The whole world felt like it disappeared around you, and you and Ben were surrounded with a cloud of pleasure.

Ben's hips slammed against your ass as he fucked into you rapidly, and he grunted whenever he heard a moan escape your lips, which was more often than not. He could see the pleasure in your eyes everytime you'd look back at him, and he just smirked in response. He held your wrists down against your back hard, using it as a way to leverage himself further into you. He felt your walls clamp around him and your body start to writhe. Your face buried into his mattress and he grunted when he heard you scream into it as you came around him. He could only last a few more minutes after you body stopped thrashing against his, and he shot his seed deep into your core. He grunted, pumping into you through his orgasm, and finally he stilled. He released your wrists, and he slowly pulled himself back out between your ass cheeks. He looked down at you, and he rose his brows up. He grabbed onto your hips, and rotated your body around. "Happy birthday sweetheart. I've got another present for you." He climbed off the bed, and he grabbed his clothing, and yours. He handed you yours, and waited for you to recollect yourself and get dressed. He got dressed as well, and he turned to the closet. "Wait here.. It's hidden in my closet." He hurried over to his closet, and he pulled it open.

Your eyes wandered around the room admiringly the general dark aesthetic of it all. You hadn't really noticed it before till now. You liked black. You were a fan. You glanced to his large black bookshelf he'd obviously painted black and you rose to your feet, and walked over to it. . You ran your hand over the casings of the books, and you smiled. He liked books like you. You turned looking to the large mirror which had a stool in front of it. You saw something underneath it, and you rose a brow. You ran your hand over the top of his bed, feeling how soft and silky his sheets were, and grinned. Once you were in front of the stool, you crouched down, and pulled the item out. You gasped when you realized it was two black leathers like the ones you'd found in your apartment. You heard the closet door shut, and you quickly shoved them into your pocket. You turned to Ben who was standing in the center of the room staring at you.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Your eyes went to the large black box that was wrapped up with a neat black and golden rimmed box, and you smiled. "That's for me?"

Ben decided he wouldn't pry. He nodded, and looked down to the box. "It is." He made his way over to the bed, and he placed it down. "Come here." He rose his hand upwards, and motioned for you to come sit next to him on the bed.

You looked between Ben and the box, and you slowly walked over to him. You gasped when he grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto his lap. He turned both your bodies around so he could hold you and watch you open his present. He hoped you liked it. You blushed and you reached out for the box. You pulled it closer to you, and you pulled one side of the box. The bow unraveled, and you took a sharp breath in nervously. You put your thumbs under the top of the box, and shoved it open. Black wrapping paper was wrapped around whatever the present was. You reached inside and pulled it out. You pulled the wrapping paper apart, and your eyes widened when you saw the framed photo of your mother, father, and you that you'd lost ages ago when you first got to New York. When you moved all your stuff into the apartment, the wind had caught the unframed photo, and you chased after it but it was gone. You'd spent days crying about it. It was the only photo you had with them. Your felt your stomach knot up a bit, and you jumped off of Ben's lap with tears streaming down your face. "Ben, how the fuck did you get this?" You had it clutched against your chest tightly as you backed away from him. Your right hand grabbed the back of the frame and you reached into your pocket, pulling the feathers out and waving them around in the air. "And what the hell is this? I found one of these in my room. It's not a coincidence. Tell me what the fuck is happening?!"

Ben slowly rose to his feet, and he took a step to you. His face washed over with concern and worry. He could sense the panic inside of you, and that was not at all how he was expecting you to react. He thought he was doing something nice. He glanced down to the black feathers and he sighed. "I can explain."

"So do it." You glanced over your shoulder, and turned your body so you were walking backwards towards the door.

"Well, I mean, I actually can't explain." Ben looked at your face, and he frowned. "But, it's not because I don't want to. I can't."

"How long have you been stalking me huh? Poe was right about you. Thanks for everything but I need to go." You spun on your heels quickly, and you opened the door. You dropped the picture frame to the ground, and it shattered into pieces. You ran down the stairs and rushed to the door.

Lily glanced to the doorway and saw you run out of the manor. She rose to her feet, and looked to Letha, Hux, and then Eric. She shook her head, and motioned for them to see what was up. She sauntered over to the radio and turned it off. She looked to Poe, and she smiled "Want to see my room?" She could only assume that whatever had just happened between Ben and you hadn't been good, and she didn't want something to happen and Poe to get involved.

Poe narrowed his eyes, and he rose to his feet. He stepped around the couch, and he shook his head. "No thanks. I've got to go see what's wrong." He had to admit you were dramatic, but it was usually with good reason. If you'd just run out of their house, there was a good reason. He couldn't help but think Ben had shown his true colors, and you didn't like it. He hurried past Eric, and Hux in the doorway, and he ran down the driveway after you. "Come back. I'll take you home."

You stopped running about halfway down the sloped driveway, exhausted. You were soaking wet from the rain pouring down onto you, and you felt like you were going to have a heart attack. Your chest was tight, and your breathing was labored, and short. You shook your head, and heard foot steps coming up from behind you. You rose your hand up into the air, and you spun around quickly, and smacked Poe across the face. You'd thought it was Ben. You gasped, and your hands flew to your mouth. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

Poe took a minute to calm the anger that just bubbled up inside of him, and he sighed. He looked to you, and he rose a brow. "What do you say we get out of here?" He stretched out his hand to you, and he smiled weakly.

You nodded your head, and you took his hand. He led you back up the driveway, and to his red porsche. He even opened the door for you. When you climbed inside, you turned your head to the doorway where Ben was standing out on the patio with the most heart breaking look in his eyes and you saw the other four housemates standing behind him peering out to you. Your gaze went to Poe as he made his way around his red porsche, and he opened the door and climbed inside.

"Are you okay? What happened?' Poe knitted his brows together.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. Can you bring me to the Mariot hotel please? That's where I'm staying?" Your eyes averted down to the floor of his car, and you frowned.

"Of course." Poe started the porsche up and it purred loudly. He shifted it into gear, and he smirked at Ben, and sped off down the driveway. Once through the gates, he sped off into the city.

Ben's hands clenched at his sides, and he spun around, shoving his way through his housemates. "Move."

"Ben, what happened?" Hux looked Ben up and down, and tipped his head to the side.

Ben stopped mid-way across the main room floor and to the stairs. "I fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Lily growled, and stepped out in front of Ben. Her gaze was hard. Her eyes were dark. Her upper lip twitched up. "Ben?"

"I shouldn't of given her that framed photo. I was careless and left a feather in her room. I left two feathers in my room. She found them. I didn't tell her anything, but she's starting to ask questions, and I can't tell her. What am I supposed to say?" Ben's eyes saddened, and his bottom lip quivered. He thought he was doing something nice for you, but instead he'd only made you afraid. He sighed, and he slowly dragged himself up the stairs. He made it only a quarter of the way up it, and he heard Lily call to him.

"So what, you're going to let her run off with her piece of shit ex? You're just going to give up?"

Ben slowly turned to look down at her at the bottom of the stairs. He was confused. Here was the stickler suggesting he go after you? Really? Was she serious? "Wait, what are you suggesting?"

"Either you go after her, and come up with some good explanation, or you're going to lose her to that fucking jerk Poe. They've already got history. If she doesn't have sex with him tonight, it'll be a miracle. You've gone this far with being crafty, figure it out." Lily scoffed, and she turned on her heels and entered the living room again.

Hux smiled up at Ben. "I mean, she's right. Poe's deff going to try to weasel his way in there. If Y/N is really vulnerable right now, Poe's only going to be taking advantage of her, and he's going to use that against her. You best get going bud." He winked at Ben and joined Lily in the living room.

Letha and Eric both looked at one another, and nodded in agreeance. They joined their housemates in the living room to continuing the partying.


	4. Chapter 4

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Poe whipped his porsche in and out of traffic, not quite as fast as Ben did, but enough to make the hairs stand on the back of your neck. Your hand went up to the handle on the side of the passenger side door, and you gripped it tightly. Your eyes were swollen from crying, and your mind was racing with thoughts. Your heart was pounding relentlessly, and you hadn't been paying attention at all where Poe had been driving when the car finally stilled, and he shifted it into park, and the car hummed as the engine stilled, you blinked a couple times in confusion as you stared out of the window. For the first time in a few days the rain had finally halted. Your eyes grew big with surprise when you realized he'd taken you to his house. It wasn't as big as Ben's manor, but it was big enough for someone to stop and admire it for a second. You looked past the large metal gate at the beginning of the sidewalk, and then followed the sidewalk up to the porch. Your eyes trailed over the egg shaped hammock like chair hanging from the porch ceiling and over the small table and then to the front door. You sighed, and slowly turned your head to Poe.

"This isn't the Mariot Poe. I wanted to go home."

Poe let out an exasperated sigh. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a clearly forced smile. "I know, and I'll bring you there, but I had to make an errand quickly. Why don't you just come inside for a minute?"

You rolled your eyes to the top of your head and then looked back to the large modernized house that was surrounded by a big metal black fence. It didn't provide a lot of privacy for sure, but it did the job and kept out intruders. "Alright. But just for a minute."

Poe reached his hand out, and brushed his fingers over the top of your left hand. He curled his fingers around the side, and he took your hand into his. He squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry about Ben. I tried to tell you."

Your head whipped back to his face, and your eyes narrowed. "I don't want to talk about that Poe. Let's just do whatever you need to do, okay?" You glanced down to his hand, and silently scoffed. You tugged your hand from out of his, and reached for the door handle. You opened it and stepped out of it. You slammed the door, not caring if he'd be mad about it or not, and you crossed your arms over your chest waiting for him to get out of the car.

Poe watched you exit his porsche, and he smirked a bit. He was going to get you to stay. He was going to convince you one way or another. He turned to the driver side door, and he opened it. He climbed out, shut the door, and made his way around the car. He pressed the automatic locker, and he ran his hand along your back as he stepped past you. He unlocked the slider of the gate, and he pushed it open. He motioned for you to go first. When you did he watched your hips sway as you started up the sidewalk. He reached his hand behind him, shut the gate and locked it. He cleared his throat, and joined you at the front door. He shoved the key into the large black wooden door, and he turned it. When it clicked, he grabbed the door handle, and opened the door. Once more he motioned for you to go through first. He looked you up and down as you stepped into his house, and he followed. He yanked the pile of keys out of the keyhole, and he stepped up the singular step into the main room of his house. He closed the door, and glanced around. His hand brushed over a lightswitch to his left side on the wall, and the fluorescent lights built into the ceiling flickered on. He turned to the left, and walked into his living room. He dropped the keys onto a small square coffee table next to his black leather couch in front of the fire place in the middle of the living room, and sauntered over the dark red carpeted floor towards the kitchen. The kitchen was large. Everything was updated just like it had been in Ben's house. Very high techy. He walked around the island in the middle, and over to a large wooden closet esq thing in the corner. He pulled the glass door open, and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He turned to the side and tugged a small steel cupboard open, and slipped his fingers around two glasses, and turned back to the island. He placed the glasses down onto the granite island, and he popped the top open to the bottle of bourbon. He poured you and him glasses half full, and he placed the bottle onto the island. He scooped the glasses up, and made his way out of the kitchen to the living room. His chocolate eyes landed on you glancing around the living room.

"Been awhile since you've been here. I've changed things a bit." He slowly approached you, and extended his hand with your glass in it.

You pursed your lips together, and you looked at the glass. "Bourbon?" You saw him nod, and you cautiously reached up for the glass. You took it, and pulled it to your body. Your thumb ran over the rim of the glass, and you contemplated for a minute if you wanted to drink anymore. You could feel the nerves were raging through you and you wanted to quiet your mind. You wanted to forget everything that had happened at Ben's house. You wanted your birthday to be over. You wanted to just go home and fall asleep with Midnight wrapped up in your arms. You wanted to just forget. Maybe this would help. If anything it would help calm you down. You brought the glass to your lips, and you took a big sip.

Poe had a glint in his eyes as he watched you sip at your drink. He got a chill up his spine, and he stepped through the living room, and towards the fireplace. He bent at the waist, and pushed the button along the side of it. The fireplace ignited and he took a step back, and stared at the flames. It was an electric one. He didn't much care for the fireplaces you actually had to chop up wood, and start a fire. Too messy. He slowly turned to you and he cocked his head to the side. "Come get warm."

You hadn't realized that it was actually chilly in his house till he'd said something. You felt the cooled air kiss your skin, and you got goosebumps up your uncovered thighs. You smiled weakly, and you made your way over to the front of the fireplace. Your eyes looked into the flames, and you sighed. You took another sip of the bourbon, and you felt the warming burning sensation down your throat and into your stomach. It was silent between you and Poe for a long while as you both sipped at your drinks, and stared into the fireplace. Finally Poe turned and walked over to the small coffee table. He placed his glass down onto the wooden surface, and he straightened himself back out. He walked over to you, and slinked his fingers around your glass after you'd taken the last sip, and he placed it on top the small shelf above the fireplace. He laced his fingers into yours, locking them into place, and he gently tugged you along as he started walking back through the living room towards the main room. You didn't fight it. You followed him, not really thinking about it. He led you up the stairs to your left, and your eyes narrowed a bit. Subconsciously, you knew what Poe's plan had been. You knew that he had lied about needing to run an errand and you knew he was leading you to his bedroom right now. The thing was, you didn't mind though. You wanted a distraction. You wanted to think about anything other than what you were thinking about. It was so painful.

Poe glanced over his shoulder to read you. His eyes calculatingly moved across your face, and then down your body. He was reading your facial expression. He was reading your body language, and he took a mental note of it. He didn't get the vibe you weren't into this. If you had been, he wouldn't do it. He wasn't a complete asshole. No he hadn't been the best boyfriend when you were together, but he'd grown, or so he thought he had since then. He stepped into the carpeted hallway, and he waited for you to step onto it as well. He smirked slightly, and he led you to the large dark stained door that led to his bedroom. His free hand reached up, and he turned the handle. He opened the door, and stepped into his room. He had a large bed in the middle of the room, and nothing else. There were two doors, one on each side of the room, a bathroom, and his walk in closet. He shut the door, and his hand snaked under your chin. His other hand unlocked from your hand, and he wrapped it around your back, and pulled your body into his. He looked down into your eyes, and he leaned his head inwards.

A blush crept upon your cheeks, and you nibbled your bottom lip. His hand on your back gripped around your waist, and your eyes grew wide when he pressed his lips to yours. Your mouth closed, and you closed your eyes. Your hands wrapped around his neck, and you pressed your body into his more.

Poes lips took your bottom lip into his, and he grazed his teeth over it gently. He could feel himself growing inside of his pants, and he ground his groin into yours. He slowly stepped backwards and you followed him. He stopped when he felt the edge of his bed against his knees, and he swiftly turned your bodies around, and pushed you onto the bed. He pulled his head back, and he stared at you through his circular black rimmed glasses. He brought his hand up, and removed them. He placed them onto the edge of the wooden frame that held the bed up, and he put one knee between your legs, and he pushed it against your thigh, and shoved your leg open. His eyes darted down to your skirt, and he saw your black lacey panties. He lowered his body down, and climbed up onto the bed. His hands were on either side of you, and he had a smug look spread across his face as he stared down at you. He was feeling the affects of the booze a bit, and his head felt like it was turning into mush. His whole body was warm, and he silently groaned.

Your eyes glistened a bit as you looked Poe up and down. His knee was still pressed into your thigh, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek nervously. You were also feeling the affects of the booze, and your body was getting hotter and hotter. Your hands went to his cashmere covered torso, and you curled your fingers around the fabric. You tugged it down over his arms, and when he lifted one hand up, you pulled the sleeve down and off. You did the same to the other one when he lifted his hand up. You tossed the jacket off the side of the bed and it fell to the floor with a small thud. You didn't have to remove his shirt, he did.

Poe straddled your thighs, and he brought his fingers to his shirt. He tugged it off, and he tossed it onto the floor with his jacket. He had a large celtic design on his upper torso, and he saw your eyes looking it over. "I got some tattoos since we were together."

"I see that. I like it." Your hands lowered to your sides, and you ran them down to the edges of your skirt. You pulled it upwards to your stomach, and you saw Poe's eyes lower down to your sex. You could see the lust and desire inside of them. They looked like they had darkened a bit. "Poe,"

His head whipped back up to your face, and he cocked his head to the side. "Yes?" His voice had lowered a bit. It was deeper, darker, sexier. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. "Do you still like it kinky?" He glanced over to the closet door to his left.

Your eyes widened, and you looked away from him. That was enough of an answer for Poe. He quickly climbed off of your body, and he sauntered over to the closet door. He pulled it open, and he stepped inside of it. He made his way through the large walk in closet, and he reached up to the second shelf where he had his blind folds, his gags, his handcuffs, and his whips all in a large box. He tugged the box out, and he held it in his arms as he exited the closet. He placed the box down onto the floor at the side of the bed, and he opened it. He grabbed the blindfold, and he put it onto the mattress. He pulled the handcuffs out next, and he dangled them into the air so you could see them. He saw you bit your lip, and he groaned. His cock was twitching and throbbing against his pants. His muscles rippled and tensed as he dug around the inside of the box, and he pulled out a ball gag. He hadn't used his toys in a long time, and he was excited. He placed the gag and the handcuffs onto the bed as well. That was enough for now. He couldn't wait any longer. He palmed himself with one hand through his pants, and he grabbed the handcuffs. He climbed back onto you, and he grabbed your wrists. He linked the cuff around your right wrist, and then your left, and put them above your head. He leaned over, grabbed the ball gag, and turned back to you. He pressed the rubber ball to your lips. "Open." When you obeyed, he shoved the rubber ball inside, and he brought the straps around the sides of your face. He hooked it together in the back as tightly as he could, and he smirked as he pulled his hands away from it. Your eyes glistened a bit, and he grabbed the blindfold. It was just one of those sleep covers for your eyes, but it did the job. He slipped it over the top of your head, and pulled it down over your eyes. He straightened his body back out, and he took a minute to admire his work.

Poe was about to lower his head down to your neck, but he heard crashing and banging from downstairs. He growled, and narrowed his eyes. He climbed off of you, and lowered himself at the side of his bed. His hand went up to the wooden bed frame and he searched for his .44 magnum hidden away. His fingers brushed against it, and he tugged it down. He gripped the handle tightly, and shoved the safety off. He rose to his feet, and he glanced back at you quickly. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He exited the room, and shut the door behind him.

You laid on the bed confused. Your mind had been too full of pleasure, and hazey and you hadn't heard the noise Poe had. You heard Poe's words, and your face scrunched together in disapproval. You didn't know he was going to see what the noise was. You thought he was trying to torture you. You rolled your eyes under the satin eye cover, and wiggled your wrists around in their metal confines impatiently.

Poe slowly made his way to the top of the stairs, and he glanced down to the first floor. He listened for more noises, and when he didn't hear anything, he slowly, silently descended down the stairs. He had the .44 magnum held out in front of him, and his eyes were scanning back and forth searching for signs of life. He stepped off the last step and onto the floor of the main floor. He slowly approached the living room, and he quickly stepped out into the doorway. His eyes widened he saw Ian, his old associate standing in front of the fireplace, with a shotgun in his hands. He had it pointed right at him. He nervously looked him up and down. "Ian."

"Mr. Dameron." The blonde haired male narrowed his icy blue eyes. He tipped his head up a bit, and he scoffed. "You know why I'm here right?" Poe and him used to work together at Poe's company. Poe had fired him not too long ago. He had accused him of skimming money from their profits, when he hadn't been. Poe wouldn't even hear him out, and he had proof it wasn't him. He needed the job desperately, and because Poe made such a big deal about it, his reputation had been damaged. No big A.I or technology companies wanted to hire him because they thought he was a thief.

"I do." Poe's tone was even, unfaltered even though his anxiety was sky rocketing, and he was terrified. He should have been expecting this to happen. Ian had told him he'd get his payback, but he didn't think the kid had enough balls to break into his house. Poe pursed his lips together and he swallowed hard. "Let's talk about this like adults shall we?" He removed his finger from the trigger of his .44 magnum, and he brought it down to his side.

Ian's eyes locked onto Poe's gun, and he shook his head. "No. I tried to talk to you about this. You didn't want to listen. I'm done trying to talk." His finger wrapped around the trigger, and he pulled it back. The loud blast of the gun echoed through Poe's house, and Ian's ears rang. He winced, and he clenched his eyes shut trying to re-gain his hearing. It took a couple minutes, but when he had, he shot his eyes back open and saw Poe's body on the floor. He saw the big bullet hole in his chest, and the blood pooling out of it.

Your cuffed hands went out in front of you, and you tugged your blindfold off with your fingers. You rose your body up, and you stared at the door. You'd heard the gun shot, and your heart was slamming against your chest. You inched yourself off of the bed, and you tried to reach behind your head to undo the gag. You couldn't quite angle your fingers enough to get it off. You scowled, and brought your hands back in front of you. You rose to your feet, and rushed to the walk in closet. You stepped inside, and closed the door behind you. You searched the closet for a place to hide, and you went over to where all the clothes were hanging in the back of it. You wedged yourself between them, and listened.

Ian stepped over Poe's bleeding out body, ignoring the whines, and whimpers coming from him. He clutched the shotgun to his chest tightly, and he heard rummaging around from upstairs. He glanced to the second floor, and he smirked. He climbed the stairs slowly, and he went to the first door he saw, which was Poe's bedroom door. He shoved it open, and he glanced around when he stepped inside. He looked to the bathroom, and he tipped his head up contemplatively. He walked over to it, and his free hand reached for the switch on the wall. He shoved it upwards, and he looked around. No one was there. He hummed softly, and he turned back to the main part of the bathroom. He glanced to the only other door in the room, and he sauntered over it it slowly. He smirked and he tugged it open. He carefully looked the closet over, and he saw a shadow move in the back. He silently approached where you were hidden in the clothes, and he rose his hand up and shoved the hangars aside exposing you to him. "Hello there." He grabbed onto your cuffed wrists, and dragged you out through the closet. He shoved you down to the bed, and he looked you up and down. His eyes moved over the ball gag in your mouth, and to your cuffed wrists, and down to your skirt which had been pulled up when you hit the bed. Your lacey black panties were exposed to him, and you whimpered. "Seems to me that Poe was having some fun. Too bad he didn't get to finish. " He took a step towards the bed, and you wiggled your body upwards to get away from him. He growled, and he grabbed your ankle, tugging your body back down it. "Bitch... " He climbed up the bed, and he straddled your legs. He removed the gun from off his chest, and he pointed it right at your face. "Do you want to die?"

You tried to say 'No' through the rubberized gag, but all that came out was a muffle, and some drool. Your eyes screamed it. Your body writhed around under him, and you smashed your cuffed hands into his leg.

"Stop." Ian growled, and pressed the large barrel of the shotgun to your lips. He watched the fear wash over you, and your body stilled. He smirked, and he shoved the barrel against the ball gag. His other hand went to his pants and he undid them. "Kinky little bitch. I bet you like it rough huh?" He unzipped himself, and he reached in and tugged his arousal out. He wrapped his hand around it, and he stroked himself furiously. He grunted, and he glanced down to your panty clad sex right below him. "Fuck." He lowered his body down a bit, and he removed the hand from his cock. He tugged your panties down, and he grabbed his cock again. He lined his head up with your opening, and he shoved himself into you. "Fuck you're tight."

You screamed against the ball gag, and your hips rotated back and forth trying to get away from him. Your boot covered heels dug into the bed, and you tried to buck your back upwards to make him get out from inside of you. You failed. You clenched your eyes shut, and whimpered.

Ian wasted no time in starting a pace inside of you, and he kept the gun pressed right to your gag. Despite your best efforts to get away from him, he knew you couldn't. He knew you knew you couldn't. He felt your walls pulsing around him, and he grunted loudly. "Don't worry, I won't take long." Not that his assurance helped you any but, he figured he'd let you know. The head of his cock slammed against your cervix and his eyes filled with pleasure.

The door to Poe's room flew back open, and a thick harsh gust of wind made Ian's actions halt to a stop. His brows knitted together, and he whipped his head around. He heard a swoosh from the hallway, and he growled. "Who's there?" He knew it wasn't Poe. Poe was dying on the floor downstairs. He heard it again, and he saw something flutter to the floor right outside the bedroom. He pulled his hips back, and his cock from you. He glanced back to your briefly, and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't fucking move cunt." He climbed off the bed, his cock sticking straight out, and he didn't bother putting it away. He sauntered over to the hallway, and he peered outside. He glanced down at the item that was before him, and he bent down and picked it up. It was a large black feather. His face scrunched together in confusion. His eyes looked down one end of the hallway, and then the other. He held the shotgun out in front of him, and he growled. "Show yourself.'

You sat up quickly, and you looked at the doorway seeing Ian standing there looking around frantically. You hadn't seen what he had picked up from off of the ground, but you had a strange feeling. You had only seen a shadow but you saw Ian's body gone after the shadow went past the doorway. Your eyes widened, and you muttered against the ball gag.

Ian let out a loud scream when he felt something wrap around his waist, and his body was completely engulfed in darkness. He'd dropped the shotgun at the initial impact, and he tried to look around the darkness around him. He felt the cool air through the darkness, and his eyes widened when the darkness was replaced by the darkness of the sky. He looked behind him hearing swooshing, and he saw it. He saw the man, the creature whose wings were flapping at his sides. "LET ME GO."

Ben's eyes lowered to Ian and he tipped his head to the side. He had flown high up into the air, almost as high as the skyscrapers, and he chuckled softly. "Ok." His hands loosened around Ian's body, and his body started to slip down wards.

Ian panicked, and his shot his hands upwards, clutching onto Ben's trenchcoat tightly. "No. No. Pick me back up."

Ben smirked, and he reached a hand down, pulling the blonde haired male back up. His wings flapped at his sides loudly as they glided through the air smoothly. He lowered them both down onto the roof top of one of the large skyscrapers, and he released Ian. He took a step back, and he sighed. "If you ever touch her again, I'll find you and drop you from the highest building in New York. Understand?"

Ian's head nodded up and down as he stammered to find the right words. He stood there trembling, and his eyes looked from one wing to the other. He was in absolute shock. What was this man? A demon? An angel? Was this even real? He took a couple steps back, and Ben glared. "I understand."

"Good." Ben turned swiftly, and he walked over to the edge of the building. His wings spread out completely, and he dropped face first plummeting down the side of the building.

Ian rushed to the side of the building, and he fell to his knees. He watched Ben's body plummet towards the bottom, and he saw him pull up, and he flew off into the horizon. HIs mouth fell open in disbelief. He sat there on his knees for some time. He was processing everything that had happened. He felt a chill rush over his body, and he realized his now limp cock was still hanging out. His face turned bright red, and he quickly scattered to his feet. He tucked himself away, redoing his pants up, and he looked to the only door on the roof top. He rushed over to it, and he growled when he realized it was locked. He needed to get off of this building. He needed to go tell everyone he knew about this.

Ben lowered himself down to the ground in front of Poe's porch. His wings disappeared behind him and he took a deep breath in. He slowly stepped up the only step up, and he walked across the wooden porch. He turned the door handle, and he opened the door. He stepped inside, and he saw Poe's body splayed across the floor. There was blood on both sides of him, and he sighed. He reached into his pocket and just as he was about to call 9-1-1 he heard the familiar swooshing noise, and he turned around to see Hux standing in the doorway. "Hux."

"Where is he?" Hux's orange wings tucked in behind his back, and he stepped through the doorway. He was about to ask where Poe was again, but he saw Poe's body to his side. He rushed over to him, and he slid his arms underneath him. He tugged his body upwards to his chest, and his wings sprung back out. "I'll bring him home. Lily and Letha will be able to help him. We can't risk bringing him to the hospital."

Ben nodded, and watched Hux carry Poe's injured body to the doorway, and he took off into th sky. He heard something thud from upstairs, and he frowned. He quickly darted up the stairs, and rushed into Poe's room. He saw you on the floor beside the bed, and his brows knitted together. He slowly approached you, and he crouched down in front of you. "Are you okay?"

You heard footsteps getting closer and closer to you, but you were too afraid to look. You heard Ben's voice, and your head whipped to him. Your eyes filled with joy, and you felt tears stream down your cheeks. You put your cuffed hands onto the floor in front of you, and you shoved yourself up to your knees. You felt him grab onto the chain the linked the metal cuffs together, and he helped you up to your feet. You pressed your body into him, and whimpered. You would have answered him, but the gag was still in your mouth. Your jaw was actually getting a a sharp pain through it.

Ben's large hand cupped the back of your head pressing your head into his large torso. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." His gloved fingers scratched the back of your scalp gently. After a few minutes, he lowered his hand down, and he took a step back. His eyes skimmed your face over. He was embarrassed to be thinking the dirty thoughts he was thinking when he noticed the ball gag, and how hot you looked with it in your mouth. He felt his cheeks turn warm, and he knew he was blushing. He averted his gaze to the floor, and he cleared his throat. He took a moment to gain control of himself, and he looked back to you. He slowly rose his gloves hands to the sides of your face, and they slowly wrapped around your head along the leather straps that were linked together behind your head. He went to unlatch it, and he felt your head pull away. His hands fell down to your sides, and he tipped his head to the side confused.

"MMMmmm." You were trying to say no. Your eyes were big and innocent like, but they were filled with lust. You stepped back to the bed, and you lowered yourself down onto it. You inched your ass further up it, and you spread your legs apart. Your cuffed hands gestured for him to come to you.

Ben blinked a couple times, and he frowned. "Are you sure?" He heard another muffled response through the gag, and he saw you nod. He took a moment to think about it, and sheepishly stepped to between your legs. His gloved hands grabbed onto your exposed thighs, and he slowly worked them upwards. His eyes glanced down to your groin where your skirt was pushed back up, and he noticed your panties were missing. He licked his lips, and he lowered his upper body down to yours on the bed. He hovered above you and he looked deep into your eyes. He felt the electric spark between the both of you, and he groaned. He felt your cuffed hand reach for his trenchcoat, and you tugged him down more. His hands flew to your sides, and his head lowered down to your neck. He pressed his lips to the fragile skin and he moaned against them. His body pushed your hands down to your stomach, the metal pressing into your boney wrists, and you whimpered against the gag.

Ben gulped, and he pulled his head up from the crook of your neck. He saw the saliva trailing down the sides of the gag and down your cheeks, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He felt his arousal throbbing inside of its confines, and he pushed his body off of you. He stood between your legs, and he grabbed for his pants. His gloved fingers skillfully undid them, and he pushed them down a bit. He reached behind his boxers, and he pulled out his large needy length. He smirked a bit and he lowered his body back down to you. His hand was wrapped around him, and he pressed his head against your clit, and moved it back and forth. He groaned softly, and he pushed his head down to your opening. He removed his hand and pushed his hips down. His hands went to your throat, both of them, and he wrapped them around it somewhat tightly. He grunted loudly when he pushed all the way inside of you, and he sat there for a minute relishing the feeling of your tight walls clamping around him. "Fuck." His eyes searched your face, and he saw your cheeks redden. He saw the glint of need in your eyes, and he started a pace. He felt your neck muscles tighten against his gloved fingers, and he bit his bottom lip. His hips slammed into yours as he fucked your hard, deep and fast. "You like this? You like it rough and hard? You like being handcuffed, and gagged?"

You nodded your head, and looked Ben up and down as he pounded into your core. Your cuffed wrists rose back up your body, and above your head. One of Ben's hands uncoiled from around your neck, and he grabbed onto the metal chain between the cuffs, and pressed it down into the mattress. He lowered his mouth to the gag in your mouth, and he lapped the saliva up. He trailed his tongue down over one cheek, and he grunted. He heard your muffled moan and his eyes fluttered into the back of his head. His mouth moved down to your neck, and he grazed his teeth over the flesh. He took a small section of it between them, and he bit down hard. He felt your body rise up against him, and the pleasurable moan escape your lips. He ground his teeth over the flesh and he bucked wildly into you. His hand around your throat tightened when he felt your pussy tighten, and your climax broke against him. He felt your pussy get wetter and tighter, and he grunted loudly. He released the flesh between his teeth, and he sucked at the flesh viciously leaving a hickey. He moaned breathier and louder as his own climax broke, and his pace slowed. He rolled his eyes, and he finally stilled inside of you. He breathed heavily onto your neck, and he planted a small kiss there before he pulled his head back. He looked down at your face and he smirked seeing how spent you looked. He released his hand from around your neck, and on your cuffed wrists, and he pulled his body upwards. "Wow." He tucked himself back into his pants, and he looked around for your panties. He found them along side the bed, and he bent down and grabbed them. He turned back to you, and handed them to you.

You'd sat up and you reached out for them. You muttered against the gag, and Ben chuckled again. He stepped back between your legs, and his gloved hands wrapped around your head, and unlatched it. When he pulled it from your mouth, your jaw moved around trying to ease the soreness a bit. "Thank you." You brought one hand to the side of your mouth and rubbed it a bit. You did the same to the other, and you breathed outwards loudly. You opted it would feel better after a bit, and you weren't going to dwell on it. You bent forwards, and slipped your panties on. You stood up to your feet, and shimmed them up over your ass. The metal of the cuffs clanked, and you sneered. "I don't know where the keys are."

Ben looked around the room for a minute, and he glanced back down at your wrists. He hooked his gloved fingers around one of the cuffs, and he yanked it. The metal broke apart, and your mouth fell open in shock. He did the same to the other and the pieces fell to the floor with a thud. "Would you like to go home now?" He tipped his head to the side.

Your eyes darted between the broken pieces of metal and to Ben's face. "Are we not going to talk about that?"

"I'm strong?" He shrugged. He turned towards the door, and started for it. "Come on."

You reluctantly followed after him, stepping over the pile of metal, and you followed Ben out into the hallway, and down the stairs. "Is Poe okay?"

"He'll live if that's what you're asking."

"Where is he?" When you got to the bottom of the stairs you saw the pile of blood in the doorway into the living room. You felt your heart stop.

"He's being taken care of." Ben's tone was harsh. He didn't want you to ask too many questions. He didn't want to have to lie to you anymore than he already had. He hated lying to you. He sighed, and he looked at you at his side. "I promise he'll be okay. Trust me okay?" He motioned for the front door, and you nodded, and walked to it. You opened it up and stepped out to the porch. You both walked to Ben's lambo, and he opened the door for you, and closed it like the gentleman he was. He walked to the drivers side, and he climbed inside when he opened it. He shut it, and he reached for the shifter. He turned the car on, and he tugged it down to D. The car purred on, and he stepped onto the gas pedal. He whipped out into the street, and he sped off towards your hotel. When you got there, he pulled up around where he had before, and he left the car running this time. He got out, and moved to your side of the car. He opened the door and when you stepped out, he smiled. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." You pursed your lips together, and you glanced to the front door. "Thank you Ben. I'm sorry for how I left earlier. None of it makes any sense. We need to talk, but not now. I'm tired, and I really just want to cuddle Midnight and sleep." You frowned.

"That's alright. I completely understand. We can talk...." Ben felt panic rise inside of him, but he tried to play it off. The last thing he wanted to do was 'talk' but he knew he'd have to come up with something. He sighed, and he glanced to the door. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." You took a step towards the hotel and you stopped. "Thanks for today. Thanks for saving me...."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday. I hope you have a goodnight." Ben's eyes locked onto your back as you walked towards the entrance of the hotel. He waited to see you walking through the lobby, and he turned back to his car. He rushed over to the drivers side and climbed inside. He shifted down into D, and he speed out of the circular driveway and onto the busy streets. He sped back to his manor, and when he got to the gate, he rolled the window down. "It's me." The screen beeped, and he rushed up the driveway when the metal gate opened. He shoved the shifter down to P, and he turned the car off. He climbed out, and he slammed the door shut. He glanced to the front door, and he rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He walked around the car, and up to the door. He opened it and he heard the bickering between Lily, Letha, and Hux. He stepped into the main room, and he glanced into the living room. He noticed the blood trail right into the living room, as when he stepped to the back of the couch, Poe's body was sprawled out across it. He noticed the wound had been opened further, he could only assume from Lily opening it, and pulling the bullet out, and he narrowed his eyes.

Lily turned her head to Ben, and she sneered harshly. "Did you tell him to bring him here?"

"Perhaps." Ben ignored her nasty tone. He glanced to Hux who looked absolutely panic ridden. "How is he doing?"

"He'll live." Lily snapped. Her gaze went back to Poe, and she brought the stitching needle to the side of the wound. She shoved it through, and to the other side and she pulled it through the flesh. She moved it back and forth, pulling at it, and the wound shut. She tied the end off, and she placed the needle onto the table. She grabbed the bottle of vodka, and she tilted it up and trickled it out over the wound.

Poe was barely coherent, but his body trashed a bit when he felt the stinging and burning of the alcohol against his wound. His eyes fluttered open and shut, and his hands clenched into fists.

Lily sighed, and rose to her feet. She took a swig from the bottle, and she glared at Hux. "Get him out of the living room. Bring him to the guest room. He's your responsibility now." She shook her head. She lowered herself down into the chair and leaned back in it. She watched Hux quickly rise to his feet, and slip his hands under Poe's body, and he lifted him into his arms and carried him off out of the living room. She took another swig and she looked to Ben. She swallowed the mouthful she had, and she growled. "And you? What's up? Did you calm the drama down?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "It's fine. She wants to talk."

Letha's heels clanked against the floor as she entered the living room. She had her arms crossed over her black t-shirt covered chest. "What are you going to say Ben?"

"I don't know." Ben sat at the end of the couch, and reached out for the bottle of booze. Lily handed it over, and he tipped his head back, and took a big swig. His mind had been racing since you told him you wanted to talk. He couldn't think about anything else. He was stressed. "I honestly don't know."

Letha rolled her eyes. "Best figure it out." She stomped across the living room, and out into the main room. She descended up the stairs, and made her way to her bedroom.

You'd gotten to your hotel room, and you shoved the keys into the keyhole, and turned it. You could hear Midnight meowing as you opened the door slowly, and you smiled when you saw her sitting right on the other side. You shut the door behind you, and you bent down and scooped her up. Her paws pressed into your chest, and she stared up into your eyes with her big golden ones. She started purring, and she nuzzled her head into your chest. You cooed softly, and you rubbed your hand down the top of her head and back. Her purring instantly made all your stress go away. You walked through the kitchen, and into the living room. You turned to the right, and grabbed the door handle to the bedroom and opened it. You walked over to the side of the bed, and you fell backwards onto it. Your body jolted upwards and Midnight meowed, digging her claws into you a bit. "Ow." You winced. You rolled your body over so you could see out the large glass paned windows at the bustling city. You sighed, and Midnight curled up right under your chin. You wrapped your arms around her, and frowned. "Something's not right Midnight. I don't know what we're going to do." The cat looked up at you again, and you smiled weakly. "I love you." Midnight meowed softly, and licked your chin gently.


	5. Chapter 5

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Ben's eyes skimmed over your body underneath the comforter and his lip curled up into a slight smile. He missed you. He wanted to see you. He hadn't drove there. He flew there. He figured he'd be able to just pop in on you briefly, and then leave. He leaned over you, and he cautiously rose his gloved hand to your cheek. He lowered it down and brushed it gently over your cheek.

Your eyes opened quickly, and your hand shot out from under the comforter and around his wrist. "Ben." You forced your body upwards, and you stared at him blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you." Ben's eyes glanced down to your hand around his wrist, and he smirked. He flicked it wrist around, and he grabbed your wrist. He climbed up the bed, and he straddled your body underneath the comforter. "I needed to see you."

"O--oh." Your lips parted slightly, and you felt a blush creep upon your face. His other hand reached down for the comforter and he tugged it down lifting his body upwards. He lowered his body back down onto yours. "Be-Ben."

Ben smirked and grabbed your other wrist. He pinned them above your head, and he lowered his mouth down to yours. He slipped his tongue between your lips and he devoured your mouth passionately.

Your hips rose against his body, and you moaned into his mouth. Your eyes fluttered a bit. Your tongue danced around his and you moaned against his mouth.

Ben took your wrists into one hand tightly, and he pulled his mouth away from yours, a trail of saliva connecting your lips. He swiped his tongue out, and he rose his brows up. "I can't stop thinking about how fucking gorgeous you looked handcuffed, and gagged." His tone was dark, and sultry. He brought his other hand down to your throat, and he grazed his gloved fingers over the flesh gently. He grabbed your esophagus gently, and you gasped. "I want to tie you up. I want to bend you over my knee and spank you. I want to choke you on my cock. I want to make you beg."

Your pupils dilated at his words, and you looked away from him slightly embarrassed. His hand shot up and grabbed your chin hard, tugging your face back to look at him. Your eyes stared into his and you whimpered. "B-Ben."

"Shhh." Ben shook his head, and he slipped his hand up the side of your face, and to the top of your head. He tangled his fingers into your hair, and he climbed off of you and the side of the bed. He tugged your head forwards, and your body flew upwards. You winced and he tugged your body till you were on your hands and knees on top of the bed. Your face was inches away from his groin, and you blushed. His free gloved hand went to the button of his pants, and he quickly undid them. He tugged them down, and shimmied them off of his feet. He used the front part of his shoe and tucked it into the heel of his shoe, and he pulled it off with a hard pull. He used his toes to curl into the back of his other shoe, and he pulled that one off as well. He grabbed onto the front of his boxers, and he tugged them down. He shimmed them off, and his cock sprung up and brushed against your lips. He tugged you closer to the edge of the bed, and he pushed his hips forwards. "Open."

Your mouth opened without question, or hesitation. You curled your lips around the head of his cock, and you tightened them. His gloved fingers tangled into your hair more, and he pulled your face all the way down to his groin. Your nose pressed into him and you whimpered against him. He slid down the back of your throat, and you choked against him, your tongue flicking up against the underside of his length.

Ben moaned at the vibrations, and he glanced down to the top of your head. He lowered himself down over the top of you, reaching over the expansion of your back to your ass. He drew his hand back and he lunged it forwards. The leather hit your bare ass cheek hard, and he grabbed onto it. He squeezed it hard, and bucked his hips into your face hard and fast. He felt the saliva dripping onto his bare thighs, but he didn't care. He drew his hand back again, and slammed it down onto your other cheek. He repeated this over and over until there were hand prints on each cheek. He dipped his hand over your cheek, and brought it to your panty clad sex. He pressed his middle finger up into the fabric, and he wiggled it back and forth. He pulled the fabric aside, and he pressed his middle finger, and his index finger to your opening. He shoved them inside of you, and dragged them back and forth against your walls. He started pumping his fingers into your hard.

Your eyes filled with tears from choking and gagging so much on Ben's thick, long arousal. Your mouth was stretched to its limits and your hands held you firmly onto the bed so he didn't knock you backwards. Between the pace into your mouth, and his fingers fucking you, your body was being jolted back and forth. You gripped the sheets, and down into the mattress hard. You moaned again, and Ben grunted.

"Such a good girl." Ben praised, increasing the pace inside of you with his gloved fingers. He twisted his hand around making his fingers change from one side of your pussy to the other, and he slammed his hand into you. His abdomen slammed against your nose as he fucked into your mouth. "You wanna cum for me sweetheart?" He glanced up your body to your face.

You could almost feel his gaze on you. You side glanced trying to look behind you to him, but you could only see his body. You muttered against his cock, and he grunted loudly again. Your tongue twirled around him and you rolled your eyes to the back of your head. Your pussy was clamping and clenching rapidly. He brought you closer, and closer to the edge, and you jumped over it when you got there. Your back arched upwards, and your thighs tightened closed. You squeezed his hand in between your legs, and you convulsed against him. Your breathing got labored through your nose.

Ben wiggled his hand out from between your legs, and he smacked your ass again. The handprints he had left previously were faded. He smacked his gloved hand against one and then down the other over and over, making it bright red. He lifted his body upwards, and he grabbed both sides of your face. Your lust filled eyes stared up at him, and he smirked. "You look so good with my cock in your mouth." He pulled your mouth up his length, and then slammed it back down. He bobbed your head up and down him fast.

Your body jolted forwards, and you inched closer to the edge of the bed. You reached out for him, and he glanced down at you.

"Tsk, Tsk," Ben's hands released your face, and he pulled his hips back. He stepped backwards, and he pointed to the ground in front of him. "Get on your hands and knees."

Your face lit up with redness, and you slowly crawled off of the bed. You put your feet flat against the floor, and you lowered your body down to the ground. You positoned yourself on your hands and knees in front of him and lifted your head upwards to look at his face. "Yes sir."

"Good girl. Wait here." Ben's gloved hands went to his trenchcoat, and he yanked it off. He tossed it to the floor, and he grabbed his shirt. He tugged it off, and it joined his coat on the floor. As he walked across the bedroom towards the door, your eyes landed on the large tattoo spread across the expansion of his back. It was huge. Detailed. It was an angel. Your head tilted to the side, and you stared blankly. Ben made his way through the living room, and into the kitchen. He glanced around for a minute, and he smirked when he saw a circular handled metal spatula. "Perfect." He stepped to the counter, and he reached over it and grabbed the spatula. Midnight meowed at him, and brushed up against his bare leg. He blinked and glanced down at her. "Don't worry. Mommy will be okay." Midnight stared up at him with big golden eyes, and meowed softly.

Ben stepped around her carefully, and he looked around the apartment again for something else he could use as a prop. He pursed his lips together and his mind raced with ideas. After a few minutes of searching he gave up. He made his way back through the living room, and through the threshold of the bedroom. "Good girl." He whispered seeing you still on your hands and knees where he told you to be. He approached you, and he stepped around to your ass. He brought the flat end of the spatula down onto your left ass cheek hard.

Your eyes widened, and your head whipped around to look at Ben. Your mouth parted slightly seeing the spatula, and you whimpered when he brought it down on your ass again. Your nose scrunched a bit.

Ben narrowed his eyes at you. "No peeking." He pointed to you, and you slowly turned your head back. Your eyes locked onto the doorframe, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth as he spanked you over and over again. Small jolts of pain rushed throughout your body, but it was mixed with pleasure. When the prints of the spatulat could be seen on both cheeks, he pulled it away from you. He tipped his head to the side admiringly, and he contemplated what to do next. The head of his cock was dripping with pre-cum, and he was twitching. He wrapped one gloved hand around the base of his cock, and he stroked himself. He lowered himself onto his knees behind you and inched up to your body. He placed the spatula on top of your ass, and he grabbed your panties, and tugged them down hard. He tore the fabric, and he tossed it to beside you. He lined the head of his cock with your opening, and he pushed just the head inside of you. He removed his hand from around himself, and he looked up at you. "Kinky little girl." He grunted, and he glanced down to your ass. He looked to the spatula and he grinned deviously. He grabbed it, and he gathered spit into his mouth. He trickled it down his lips and it slipped down between your cheeks. He pushed the handle of the spatula to your second hole, and he pressed it inwards. He gently worked the handle inside of your ass, and he heard you gasp. Your body stiffened against him, and his eyes shot to your face.

Your hands clenched against the floor, and you lowered your face down to it. You were biting your lip so hard you thought you were going to bleed. You looked back at him and you made eye contact with him. Both your eyes were full of darkness, and lust. He pushed his cock further into your pussy, and the handle of the spatula further into your ass, and you moaned loudly.

Ben grunted, and he started grinding his hips against your ass. He pulled them back and then slammed them back into you. He started a deep, relatively fast pace into you, and he syncronized the spatula with him. His other hand reached around your body, and he brought his gloved to your clit. He rubbed it fast, and hard, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when your body trembled. "Cum for me."

You were so stimulated and so overwhelmed with pleasure it felt like your soul had drifted from your body. You clenched your eyes closed, and your mouth parted, moans and whimpers escaping your lips. Saliva dripped from your lips and down onto the floor. He increased his pace against your clit, and your head rose quickly. You screamed out his name when your climax hit you intensely. "BEN!" Your body convulsed hard and fast against Ben, and you shuddered.

Ben chuckled, and he waited till you were panting and your head fell back to the floor before he tugged the handle out from your ass. He tossed it across the bedroom and he grabbed onto your ass. He pushed his hips hard into you, and he grunted. He continued his ministrations against your clit. "I'm not going to stop until you beg me to. I could fuck you all night." Ben's thumb continued to rub against your clit as he slammed into your ass. He reached his free hand up, and unhooked your bra. His gloved fingers trailed up your spine, and he pulled your straps down over one arm, and then the other. He slipped his hand around your neck, and he coiled his fingers around your throat. He pulled your head back, and he put his mouth to your ear grunting into it. "I'm going to fuck all your holes until you can't take it anymore."

You moaned, and arched your body up into his. His warm torso pressed firmly into your back, and your body lifted up off the ground. Your hands went out in front of you.

Ben growled into your ear. He thrusted into you a couple more times, and he released his hold on you. Your body fell forwards, and he pulled his hips away from you. He rose to his feet, and he stepped to out in front of you. He crouched back down, and he grabbed under your arms, and tugged your body forwards. You willingly moved with his pull, and he stood you to your feet. He wrapped his arms around you, and he lifted you up onto his body. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and he shoved his cock back inside of you as your body met his. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you lowered your head into the crook of his neck. He carried you over to the wall, and he pressed you up against it. His hips ground into yours, and he held you in place against the wall. He skillfully reached up around his neck, and grabbed your wrists. He pulled your wrists together, and slammed them up above your head on the wall. He bucked his hips in and out of you wildly. He grunted, and he pressed his mouth to yours. He kissed you forcibly, and you moaned into his mouth. His tongue went back inside of your mouth, and spun around yours.

Your walls tightened against Ben's cock again, and you climaxed again. Your back rose off the wall into his body, and you screamed into his mouth. The back of your head slammed back against the wall, and Ben moved his head to keep his lips locked onto yours. He grunted into your mouth, and he gripped your wrists tightly. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm, and his eyes glistened with desire. He was fighting back his climax. He didn't want to stop fucking you. He wanted to bring you over the edge, over and over again. He wanted you to crumble, and break. He wanted you to melt at the thought of his touch. You were completely intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. He pulled you off of the wall, and put your arms back around his neck. He stepped back across the bedroom floor, and he walked over to the large window looking out into the city. You weren't as high up as you were in your apartment. You were only the 3rd floor of the hotel, and you could see people from the parking lot clear as day. Ben pressed your back and ass into the glass, and he grabbed onto your hips hard. He fucked you against it roughly, and your nails hooked into his back raked down it. You felt liquid immediately, and you looked to your hand. Blood. You gasped, and Ben's eyes met yours.

"Lick it off." His tone was demanding, and cold. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for you to listen. You slowly drew your bloody hand to your mouth, and your tongue flicked out against them. You wrapped your tongue around your fingers, and you cleaned the blood off. You moaned and you glanced to Ben's face.

Ben grunted loudly, and he fucked you hard against the glass. He glanced out of the window to the parking lot just below them, and he could see the people getting out of their cars, and coming into the hotel. He smirked, and his eyes darted back to your face. He saw your face light up bright red. "You like me fucking you where people can see you?" His tone was grovely, and dark. He brought one hand to your throat, and he pressed you harder into the glass. He squeezed it, and he grunted. He saw your eyes widened, and his eyes clenched tightly as he cam. He shot his hot seed into your core, and he shuddered. He fucked you through his orgasm, and he stilled inside of you. He pulled his hand from off of your throat, and he carried you over to the bed. He placed you down onto it gently, and he pushed you to the far side, and he climbed up onto the bed next to you. He pulled you onto his body, and he wrapped his arms around you. He rested his chin on the top of your head, and he sighed. He ran his fingers up and down your arm slowly. "That was incredible."

"Yes. It was." You couldn't help yourself. You felt the brat side in you scratching away, and the words came out without though. "What happened to fucking me all night?"

Ben's fingers stopped half-way up your arm, and he tilted his head down to look at you. He growled, and he wrapped his fingers around your arm, and pushed you upwards. He forced his body up off the bed, and he climbed down the bed. He grabbed onto your ankles and he spread your legs apart. "You have no idea what I'm about to do to you." He slid one hand back up your leg, and to your dripping sex. He shoved two fingers inside of you, and he pressed his thumb to your clit. He pressed his other hand flat onto the lower part of your stomach, and he held your hips down. He felt your body shudder, knowing damn well you were extremely sensitive, and he sneered. "You asked for it." He fingered you hard, and relentlessly. He rubbed your clit furiously, and within no time, you exploded for him again. He didn't stop though. He kept going. He watched your body melt into the mattress, and he heard the whimpers coming from you. It was like music to his ears. He removed his thumb from you, and he lowered his mouth down to your clit. He twisted his fingers around inside of you, and he sucked at your clit hard. His tongue twirled it around, and he lapped at it greedily.

"Be-Be-ben. I can't....Please..." He made you cum over and over again, and about the fourth time, your body was shaking violently. You could barely keep your eyes open, and your breaths were short, and heavy. You reached for him, and he pulled his mouth from off of your sensitive nerve. He licked his lips, and he smirked.

"What was that?"

"Please...."

"Hmm." Ben pretended to contemplate his decision, and he slowly pulled his fingers from inside of you. He grinned and he climbed back up the bed next to you. He tugged you back into the same place he had you before, and he put one hand on the back of your head, playing with your hair. He gently rubbed your scalp, and he put his chin onto your head. He felt your arms wrap around his body, and he sighed. "Good girl."

You cuddled with Ben for a long time. Your eyes closed, and your body melted into his. His warmth made you sleepy, and you were just about to fall asleep when you heard Midnight meow loudly. She jumped onto the bed, and slowly crept up Ben's naked body. She nestled against your arms in the middle of his chest, and she looked into your eyes. She meowed, and you smiled.

"Hi sweetheart." Your hand turned and you ran your hand down her body. She turned her head to Ben, and she started purring. "She likes you."

"All animals like me." Ben stated matter of factly. It was true. Any animal he came across seemed to take a liking to him. He smiled slightly.

"I was going to wait, but I think we should talk now since you're here and all." You pulled your hand off of Ben, and forced yourself to sit up. Your lips curled down into a frown, and you looked at his face. "You need to tell me what's going on. I don't want no bullshit."

Ben should have known this was coming. He sighed, and he inched his body further up the bed. He was careful not to scare Midnight away. He pressed his back against the head of the bed, and he frowned. His eyes darted around the room, and he searched his mind for what to say to you. He didn't know.

"Ben."

Ben brought his attention back to you, and his lips parted. "I'm an angel."

"Haha, very funny." You rolled your eyes, and shook your head. "Seriously. How did you know about that picture? How did you know where I lived, and worked. Are you some sort of stalker?" Your head tilted to the side, and you searched his face.

Ben stared at you, a completely serious look spread across his face. "Im serious. Lily, Letha, Eric, Hux and I are all angels. Hux is Poe's guardian angel. I am yours. Where do you think those feathers you found came from?"

Your face scrunched together and you pouted. Your heart throbbed rapidly, and you felt a lump in your throat. None of this made sense. Angels weren't real. Were they? Was it Ben who had saved you at the Diner? Your mind flooded with rationalization, and you shook your head in disbelief. You climbed off of the bed, and rushed into the bathroom shutting the door. You pressed your back to the door. You took a couple deep breaths inwards trying to calm the unease and panic that was rushing through your blood.

Ben sighed, and he glanced to Midnight. It was like she knew what he needed to do, and she jumped off of him, and ran out of the bedroom towards the living room. Ben got off of the bed, and he walked over to the bathroom door. "Y/N."

"Tell me one thing Ben. How long have you been watching me for?" Your mind hadn't wrapped around him being an angel. You didn't believe him. All you heard was that he was a stalker, and he'd been creeping on your for a long time. It creeped you out to be honest. The whole idea, as nice as Ben was, just gave you chills.

"For a few years now. Since you moved to New York." Ben placed a hand flat against the door, and he shook his head. "I've been watching you for four years. I wasn't allowed to interact with you. I'm still not supposed to. I'm not even supposed to tell you angels exist. But you deserve to know the truth. I'm sorry." He frowned, and his hand dropped to his side. He turned on his heels, and he walked back through the bedroom. He bent down and grabbed his clothes. He dressed himself and looked to the bathroom door one last time. He figured the best thing to do would be to give you space, and time to process. He walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room. He looked to Midnight, and she just stared up at him with big golden eyes. "Take care of Mommy okay?" She tiled her head to the side, and meowed softly. Ben smiled weakly, and he exited the hotel room. He went to the stairs, and he climbed all the way to the top of the building. He stepped out of the threshold and onto the rooftop. The door slammed shut behind him, and he walked to the edge. His wings spread out behind him, and he took off into the sky.

You didn't hear anymore noise from the other side of the door and you could only assume Ben had left. You wiped the tears from your eyes, and you slowly rose back to your feet. You grabbed the door handle, and twisted it. You slowly opened the door and peered into the bedroom to see if Ben was still there or not. His clothes were gone. You frowned, and you stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. "What the hell is happening? Do angels really exist?" You slowly sauntered past the bed, grabbing the sheets from off of the bed, and wrapping them around your naked form. You slowly walked to the window and looked out to the busy city. You saw something bird like out of the corner of your eye and you drew your attention to it. Your eyes widened and you realized it was a person. It was Ben. Your jaw almost fell to the floor, and you stepped backwards in shock. "No. No. No." You rushed over to your bed, and climbed up into it. You curled up in it and sobbed into the pillow. You were so confused. You were so lost, and didn't know what to do. Ben was an angel? Angels were real? Your mind raced with all the other things that might be possible. Midnight slinked back into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. She curled up into your arms, and purred loudly.

Poe's eyes shot open and he glanced around the bedroom. He groaned, and his eyes looked down to where the pain was coming from. He saw the stitched up bullet hole, and he blinked a couple times. His body jolted when he heard Hux's voice beside him. His head snapped to the right of him, and he saw Hux leaned back into the chair.

"Good. You're awake." The ginger haired male rose to his feet, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants. He slowly approached Poe's beside, and he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fucking peachy. Is Y/N okay? Where am I? How did you get here?" Poe's eyes narrowed as he tried to see through his blurry vision. Without his glasses it was hard.

Hux pulled out the circular black rimmed glasses, and handed them to Poe. Poe took them, and put them onto his face. "She's fine. You're at my house." Hux's tone was soft. He looked to the wound, and he frowned. "Lily is whipping a home remedy up for you. It'll help with the pain. I'll come back and check on you in a bit." He sauntered over to the door, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and turned the door handle. He opened the door, and he stepped through the doorway, he glimpsed back at Poe once more, and he closed the door. He'd put Poe up in one of the guest bedrooms only a couple doors down from his own room. He turned on his heels and made his way down the hallway. He got to the stairs and he heard the front door open. He glanced down and saw Ben traipsing into the main room. "Benny boy."

Ben's head lifted upwards, and he looked at Hux. "Hey Hux." He sounded sad, and it didn't go unnoticed by Hux. He slowly descended down the stairs, and his head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong?"

Ben ignored his question. He removed his trenchcoat, and he hung it onto one of the hangars in the doorway. He brushed his hands over the front of his shirt, and he cleared his throat. He rolled his shoulders back, and he walked into the living room. "Where's everyone?"

"Lily and Eric are....upstairs." Hux rolled his eyes following Ben into the living room. "Letha went out. I think to check on her human. She should be back soon." Almost on que, Letha came rushing into the front door. Hux leaned backwards and glanced to her. He saw the tears in her eyes, and he stepped backwards. "What's wrong?"

Letha shook her head violently. "He's dead. I don't know how I fucked up so bad. My human is dead. I didn't get to him in time. I tried. I really did." Her nostrils flared as she sniffled, and she fell down to her bare knees.

Ben's lips pursed together, and he brushed past Hux and went to Letha. He crouched down beside her and placed a hand onto her back. "It's okay. Come tell us what happened." He helped Letha back to her heel clad feet, and into the living room. He lowered her down onto the couch, and he sat next to her rubbing her back comfortingly.

Letha turned her head to Ben, and she put her head onto his shoulder. "He got into a car accident. I knew something was wrong, so I went to go check on him. By the time I got there, he was already dead. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help him. I failed."

Hux sat down in the chair beside the couch, and he reached put placing a hand onto her knee and rubbed it gently. "It's okay Letha. It's not your fault. These things happen."

"It's literally my fucking job not make sure they don't! I was too caught up with the drama around here. I wasn't paying attention. I'm such a failure." Letha's body turned away from Hux and towards Ben. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her face into his chest. She sobbed against his chest.

Ben glanced down at the blonde angel, and he frowned. He wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her body back and forth. "Shhh. It's going to be okay. The Elders are just going to have to understand." He held her tightly.

Hux rolled his eyes, and he rose to his feet. He obviously wasn't helping the situation any. He scoffed, and he made his way through the room, and back up the stairs to check on Poe.

Letha pulled her head away from Ben and she looked up at him with big eyes. "Ben..."

Ben smiled a bit, and he leaned his head to the side. He brought his hand up to her cheek, and ran his fingers down it gently. He was only trying to be comforting.

Letha pushed her head up and she pressed her soft lips to Ben's.

Ben's eyes widened, and he blinked. His hand fell from her face, and he put it on her shoulder. He gently pushed her back, and he pulled his head back. "Letha."

"Come on Ben. I need to be comforted." Letha pouted.

"No." Ben's tone was a lot crueler than he intended it to be. Letha scoffed, and she rose to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Letha."

"Whatever. Your loss." She didn't wait for him to say anything else, her heels clicked against the floor, and she stormed out of the room, and up the stairs. She tugged her bedroom door open, and she stepped inside. She slammed it shut behind her.

Ben sunk into the couch wanting it to swallow him whole. He wanted to disappear. What else could possibly go wrong? He mentally cursed himself. He leaned his head back against the head rest of the couch, and he scoffed. "Fuck me." He was stressing out hardcore. He knew he'd have to deal with the aftermath of this, and he could only hope that you didn't freak out and start telling people. He rolled his head back and forth over the top of the head rest, and he heard the door open upstairs. He heard footsteps come down the stairs, and he leaned his head down looking to the doorway upside down. He saw the unamused look on Lily's face, and he lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder to her. "What?"

The red headed girl had a newspaper in her hands, and she stormed over to Ben. She tossed it into his lap, and she walked around the front of the couch. "Care to explain that article?" She pointed to the front page. The article was of the man, Ian, who Ben had left on the rooftop of that skyscraper, and it read 'Man gets carried through the air by an angel. Left on rooftop.'

Ben's eyes read over the rest of the article and he swallowed hard. He lowered the paper down onto his lap, and he looked to Lily's face. He could see the annoyed glint in her eyes, and he shrugged. "Don't know anything about it."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" She bent over, and snatched the newspaper up. "Did you read that part that mentioned your name?" Her eyes frantically read over the front of the newspaper, and when she found Ben's name, she growled. "See??" She pointed the section out to Ben and she rolled her eyes. "How could you be so ignorant? So careless? Do you have any idea what this is going to do for us?" She pulled her hand back, and crumbled the newspaper into a small ball. She tossed it towards the fireplace, and she shook her head. "Ben." She took a step to Ben, and positioned herself between his legs. She placed her hands onto his thighs, and she leaned her head down to his. "Please stop interacting with her. Do your job, obviously, but stay as far away from her as you can. She's ruining you. She's trouble."

Ben's golden-emerald eyes looked her pale, flawless face over. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his jet black locks. He shifted a bit, and he spoke sternly. "I can't."

Lily scoffed. Her right hand flew off of his thigh, and she grabbed his throat tightly. She leaned into him more, and her face was inches from his. "You will." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard.

Ben's eyes shut for a second and he groaned when Lily's tongue slipped between his lips and took his mouth over. His hands rose to her hips, and he felt her moan against his mouth. He sneered, and pulled his head back. "I told you..."

"Come on Ben. I can see how stressed you are." She flicked her tongue down his cheek, and over his lips. "Fuck me. Please daddy."

Ben's eyes widened. That was his weakness, being called Daddy. He felt his cock starting to grow inside of his pants, and he scowled. He was trying to fight it. He really was. He shook his head, and he shoved her backwards. He stood to his feet quickly, and he glared at the red head. "I fucking said no." He brushed past her, and walked around the couch. He stormed out of the room, and he grabbed onto his hardened length through his pants. Now he was fucking horny. He climbed the steps and he made his way to his bedroom door. He glanced down at the black phoenix, and he rolled his eyes. He opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him. He pressed his back against the door and he quickly undid his pants. He reached behind the fabric, and he grabbed his cock tightly. He worked his hand up and down his arousal furiously. His hips bucked off of the wall and into his hand frantically. He leaned his head backwards, and he shut his eyes. His other hand rose to his throat, and he squeezed it tightly. His mind flooded with images of you on your hands and knees. He grunted loudly, and he shuddered. He worked the head of his cock with his thumb, and replayed him fucking you in his mind. Your mouth wrapped around his cock. Him slapping your ass. Him double penetrating you. Him fucking you against the glass. Waves of euphoria crashed over his body, and he grunted when he reached his climax. He tipped his cock down and his hot seed shot out onto the floor. He fucked himself through it, and he slowly lowered his head down and looked at the mess he made. He sighed with relief, and he tucked himself back into his pants. He rehooked his pants together, and he walked over to the bookshelf. He grabbed a small black book, and lowered himself into the chair. He opened the book where a bookmark had been placed, and he leaned back into the chair. Reading calmed him. It helped him escape from the reality he was living in. It helped him think.


	6. Chapter 6

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary. Blood play. Lots of smutty blood play. 0.0

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

"Ben?" A knock upon the jet black haired man's door made his head shoot up, and his eyes narrowed. He was deep into the book he was reading, and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"What?" Ben called from the chair. He listened carefully to determine who's voice it was. It was Hux's and he sounded distressed. He groaned and closed the book shut tightly. He rose to his feet and he tossed the book down onto the chair. He sauntered over to the door, and he opened it. He cocked his head to the side, and he had an unamused look on his pale features. "What do you want Hux?"

Hux's eyes looked downwards, and he parted his lips. His words came out barely audible. "Poe's gone."

"What?" Ben leaned his head towards Hux, and he rose a brow up. "What did you say? I didn't hear you?"

Hux took a moment to think about whether he should tell Ben or not. It was better than telling Lily or Letha that was for sure. He knew Eric wouldn't give a shit. He sighed, and he raised his eyes up to Ben's. "Poe's gone. He took my book."

"What book?" Ben was very confused about why Hux would be upset with Poe taking his book. He didn't even know what book Hux was even talking about. He scrunched his face together, and he grabbed the side of the door, leaning into it. "Hux what are you going on about?"

Hux scoffed. "THE book Ben. He took THE fucking book." He was talking about the book they'd been given collectively with the rules and regulations about the Do's and Donts for when angels came to earth. He'd keep it hidden underneath the guest bed, not thinking anyone would look there. He'd forgotten about it when he brought Poe into the guest bedroom, and when he went in to check on him, he was gone. The bed was flipped upside down and the whole room had been torn apart.

Ben's eyes narrowed. "So you're telling me your human basically has proof that angels exist?" His tone was bitter, and harsh.

"Yeah pretty much. I don't know where he could have gone. I already checked his house. No sign of him at all. He's not at his work either." Hux had made sure to check both those places before he came to Ben. He knew he'd ask if he had. He also wanted to make sure his bases were covered. The pure panic was written all over his pale features. He had sweat dripping from his forehead, and he was twitching nervously. "Please don't tell Lily, or Letha."

"I won't. Let's go try to find him before he does anything stupid with that book." Ben let out a loud exasperated sigh of annoyance. Honestly the last thing he wanted to do was go searching for Hux's missing person. He could barely focus as it was. He stepped out of the doorway, and closed it behind him. He followed Hux down the stairs quickly, and they both glanced into the living room to see if anyone was in there. When they realized no one was, Hux whispered "Thank god."

"I don't think god has anything to do with this. Did Lily show you the newspaper clipping of that guy who was at Poe's house?" Ben grabbed the keys from his trenchcoat pocket, and they exited through the front door.

"Yeah. I figured it had to do something with you. I wasn't going to say anything though." Hux replied casually.

Ben's eyes narrowed as he walked around to the drivers side of his car. "Really?" He placed his hands on top of the black lambo, and he rose a brow up. "You couldn't warn me?"

"Oh, you mean before Lily showed me? No. I only knew cause she told me." Hux realized how bad he was making himself look, and he shook his head.

"This is all the more reason we need to find Poe. If that books contents gets out, do you understand how fucked we are? We'll have to go back." The very idea of having to leave earth, and leave you practically tore Ben's heart out of his chest. He didn't want to leave you. He didn't know how he'd live without you in his life. He couldn't stop thinking about you as it was. He pulled his hands off the top of his lambo, and he grabbed the door handle. He tugged it open, and he climbed inside. "Get in."

Hux tugged the passenger door opened and climbed inside. He'd never been in Ben's car, and he was colored impressed. His eyes looked around the interior, and he smiled. "Niceee."

"Touch anything, and I'll break your fingers. This car cost more than anything you could ever afford." Ben's head turned to Hux. He was kidding. Kind of. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he shoved his hand into it and pulled it out. His eyes quickly read the message and his lips curled into a smile. It was from you. He opened the full text, and he was cheesing by the time he was done. He shoved the key into the keyhole, and he turned it. "We're going to get Y/N."

"What? I thought she was mad at you?" Hux's body sank into the leather passenger seat, and he sighed.

"I guess she's over it." Ben's hand flew to the shifter, and he pulled it into D. He practically stomped onto the gas pedal, and the car jolted forwards. He whipped it around the circular driveway and down the large winding hill towards the gate. He waved for it to open, and he sped out of it. He slid into traffic, and sped down the street as fast as he could get away with. He was excited to see you. He was excited that you weren't mad at him anymore. He could hardly contain the excitement inside of him.

"Can I have my phone back now Poe?" You tipped your head to the side looking Poe up and down.

"No. I'm thinking. How long have you known about this?" Poe had waited for Hux to leave the room, and he immediately got to his feet, and started snooping around the room. He'd seen it with his own eyes. He'd seen Hux's wings. He was half out of it, but he knew what he saw. He just needed proof. He flipped the room completely upside down, and he struck gold when he flipped the bed upside and found that book. He only read parts of it, but it was enough to incriminate Ben and his house mates. It was enough to prove that what he had seen was true. "Huh?" He slammed his hands onto the table and he narrowed his eyes. He'd rushed over to the Mariot hotel to find you. He wanted to know if you knew. Plain and simple.

"Poe. Ben told me earlier. I told him to leave." You were trying to keep Poe calm since he got there. He nearly busted the door down, and he'd scared Midnight into hiding. You only had the sheet wrapped around you still, and Poe refused to let you out of his sight. He claimed it wasn't safe. Granted you understood where he was coming from, and that's why you weren't losing your cool on him, but he was kind of overreacting. Just a bit. You rose to your feet, and you walked over to him. "Poe... Believe me. I'm freaked out to. But we need to think about this before we do something stupid."

Poe shook his head, and he scooped the book off from the table and clutched it to his chest. "I got shot. I was dying. How did those angels heal me huh?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it had something to do with stitching you up first off." Poe did make a good point. He was shot in the chest. With a shotgun. He should have been dead. He'd lost a lot of blood. How was he alive? Could angels heal people? Your mind raced with all the questions you wanted to ask Ben. "What are you going to do when they get here?" You lowered yourself down onto the couch, and placed your arms onto the head rest. You lowered your chin onto your upper arm and looked to Poe with big eyes.

Poe paced back and forth in the kitchen. You could see the gears turning in his head. He fumbled with the glasses on his face, and he shook his head. He was muttering incoherent nonsense under his breath.

"Poe?"

"What?" Poe's head shot up and he looked at you. His fingers were twitching against the book he was holding, and he had sweat dripping down the back of his neck. "I don't know. I guess I'm going to ask them for the truth."

"Then what?" Your brows lifted up a bit.

"I...Don't...know." Poe hadn't gotten that far in thought honestly. His main goal was to get them to admit it. He had his phone playing record in his pocket. If he could get verbal confirmation and physical evidence, he could make a fortune off of this somehow. His mind was flooding with how to make a profit. Money. Money. Money.

A loud knock on the door made Poe jump. He hurried over to you and whispered. "Don't say a fucking word about me being here." He quickly disappeared into the bedroom.

You rose to your feet hearing another knock and you called out. "I'm coming." You felt bad about this, but you needed answers to. Sure, Ben had told you the truth but it wasn't enough. You weren't satisfied with them. You needed to know more. You grabbed the door handle, and you tugged it open and stepped behind it allowing Ben inside. Your eyes widened when you saw Hux walk in behind him. You closed the door, tugging the sheet around your naked form tighter. "Oh, hey Hux. I wasn't expecting you."

Ben whipped his body around and he looked at you. "Hey."

"Hey."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Can we hurry this love fest up. Are you coming or not?" He wanted to get back to finding Poe.

"Yeah, about that." Before you could say anything else, Poe stepped out into the living room, holding the book out in front of him.

Ben and Hux's heads both whipped around, and looked to Hux. Hux sighed in relief. He hadn't even thought about checking where you were staying for him. "Poe. Thank god."

"Don't. Don't give me that shit. Sit the fuck down. All of you. Now." Poe motioned to the couch. "NOW!"

Ben and Hux both made their way through the kitchen and down into the living room. They sat next to one another, and didn't take their eyes off of Poe. You shook your head, and walked past Poe into your room. "I'm going to get dressed now. You got what you wanted." You didn't wait for his approval, you just stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. You pressed your back against it, and put a hand to your mouth. Your heart was beating rapidly against your chest, and you were regretting doing this. What was Poe actually going to do? You turned your head and pressed your ear to the door to hear.

"Both of you are fucking liars."

"Poe, let me explain." Hux began, but Poe cut him off.

"No. Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear more lies. I've got this book. I've got proof. You have wings. Both of you do. I just know it. Admit it." Poe's eyes flashed darkly. He stepped out in front of them, and he pressed his back against the large pane of window. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he glared at them through his glasses.

Ben looked to Hux and then to Poe. "Poe. It's not his fault he couldn't tell you. If you read the whole book," He paused and motioned to the book in Poe's grasp. "You'd know its against the rules to tell humans exist. Risking exposing ourselves puts us in danger. There are people who hunts angels. If you put that out into the world, you're putting all our lives in danger." He was trying to stay calm and reason with him.

Poe scoffed. "Or it could make someone a lot of money. Do you know how much someone would pay for this information?"

You scoffed through the door, and your attention was drawn away from eavesdropping when you heard Midnights tiny meow from the side of the bed. You glanced to the bed, and she crawled out from underneath it and slowly walked up to you. You let the sheets fall around your feet, and you bent down and picked her up. You held her tightly to your chest, and nuzzled your face into hers. "Midnight, I fucked up. I think I made a really big mistake here. What do I do?" The golden eyed black beauty meowed, and nuzzled against you. You gently placed her back onto the ground, and you quickly went to the closet. You pulled it open and reached for your suitcase. You tugged out the first shirt you grabbed which was a black halter top, and a black pair of spandex pants. You quickly got dressed, and you threw on your black thigh high boots. You went back over to the door and listened again.

"I don't care Hux. It's bullshit. I don't believe a word you say. You've lied to me for ages. You've kept this secret for how long? What's the point in a guardian angel anyways? And how the fuck didn't I die? What did you lot do to me?" Poe's tone was cold, and cruel. He wasn't having it. He felt betrayed. He felt played. He didn't like his friends lying to him.

"I told you we gave you a home remedy. It made you better. I don't know what's in it. The girls are the only ones who do." Hux replied, trying to keep his demeanor calm. He wanted to tackle Poe to the ground and get that book back. He gripped the armrest of the couch tightly.

"I don't give a fuck. I can't belive shit you say. I'm bringing this to the press. I'll get good money for this." Poe shoved himself off of the wall, and started for the door.

Ben and Hux both looked to one another, and they both rose to their feet and followed after Poe. Poe got the door barely open before Hux's hand reached up and shut it tightly. "I'm sorry." He looked down the ground, and away from what was about to happen. He knew what had to be done, he just couldn't do it.

Ben's wings sprung from behind him, and he grabbed Poe's shoulders. He pulled Poe's body to his, and he brought his wings around the front of him closing them both behind them. He took a couple steps back and Hux walked over to the counter, and grabbed a knife. He slipped it between the wings and to Ben. Ben took it and he dragged it across Poe's throat quickly. He let the bloody weapon fall to the floor, and he pressed one hand over Poe's mouth. He thrashed wildly against him, and he held him tightly in place. When he went completely still, his wings opened back up, and he let Poe's body fall to the ground. Blood was all over his hands, and his torso. He glanced up to Poe with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Hux."

"It had to be done." Hux frowned, and he bent down and grabbed the book before it got covered in the blood that was spreading across the hotel floor. He rose back to his feet, and he handed the book to Ben. "What are we going to do -" He paused hearing footsteps approaching them, and he looked to see you standing between the kitchen and the living room.

Ben's head whipped around, and he stared at you with wide eyes. "Y/N."

"I...." Your eyes looked down to Poe's body which was bleeding out, and tears built in the corners of your eyes. "Is he dead?" Your eyes moved up and down Hux and then Ben. You saw the blood all over his white dress shirt, and dripping off of his hands. He killed Poe. Ben killed Poe. Ben killed Poe in your hotel room. You could feel the panic increasing inside of you, and you slowly turned away from the three men.

Ben went to step forwards and Hux's hand flew up and onto his shoulder. Ben glanced back at Hux.

"Don't."

"I have to." Ben brought his bloody hand up and removed Hux's hand from his shoulder. He hurried through the living room and into the bedroom after you. He hadn't noticed his wings were still out, and they brushed against the door frame when he walked through the threshold. He grumbled and pulled them in a bit. He saw you sitting on the edge of the bed, and he cautiously approached you. "Y/N." He stepped in front of you, and he crouched down in front of you. He placed his hands on your knees, and he looked up into your eyes. He could see the fear inside of them, and it broke his heart. He didn't want to scare you. He didn't want to hurt you. He just wanted to protect you. He wanted to care for you.

You looked into his eyes, but your eyes were glossy, and distant. You lifted your head up a bit, and you looked his wings over. Your mouth fell open in awe. They were huge, and beautiful. You put your hands on top of his, and your lips tugged into a smile. "I don't know what just happened, but it's my fault."

"It's not."

"I'm the one who agreed to let Poe text you."

"You didn't text me?" Ben pulled his hands out from under yours, and he rose to his feet. His wings flexed a bit, and he stared down at you.

"No. He came over here, ranting and raving about that book and asked for my phone. He didn't tell me what he was doing till afterwards." You realized why Ben was so upset about that. He probably though you had texted him because you were ready to see him. You frowned. "Ben, I-" Before anything else could come from your lips, Ben stepped to you, and he wrapped his hand around your throat. He spun your body around towards the wall and he walked you over to it. He pressed your body up against it, and his hand slipped around to the back of your neck. He kept you against the wall firmly. His other hand went to your pants and he tugged them down. He drew his free hand back and he slapped your right ass cheek as hard as he could. He did the same to the other one. He went back and forth.

"You were a bad girl. Do you know what I do with bad girls?" Ben's tone was deep, seductive.

Hux heard moans all the way from the kitchen, and his eyes widened. He glanced down to Poe's body, and he sighed. He supposed it was his responsibility to clean up the mess. Poe had been his human after all. He groaned, and he crouched down, taking Poe's body into his arms, and he scooped him up. He wrapped him up with his wings, and he flew off.

"What are you going to do?"

"Daddy. You'll call me daddy." Ben demanded. He pulled you from off of the wall and he stepped backwards to the bed. He lowered himself down onto it and pulled you over his lap horizontally. He arched your hips up, and he moved his hand back to the front of your throat. He squeezed hard, and he grunted when he heard you moan. "You like this?"

"Yes daddy." You replied through breathy moans. Your body jolted forwards when he started smaking your ass cheeks again, and you bit your bottom lip.

Ben had left bloody hand prints against your cheeks, and he was getting turned on more and more by it. Blood was a kink for him. He just didn't like to let too many people know that. He glanced down at it, and he wondered how hot you'd look completely covered in it. He got a wicked idea, and he shoved your body back up. He removed his hand from your throat, and he pointed to the ground. "Get on your hands and knees and crawl to the kitchen." He watched you get down on your hands and knees and start crawling. He palmed his cock through his pants, and he looked to between your legs and ass as you exited the bedroom. He followed you out into the living room, admiring the view. He saw the look of confusion on your face when you got to the entrance of the kitchen. "Go sit in that blood for daddy."

Your eyes widened and you looked between Ben and the pile of Poe's blood by the door. You both noticed Hux must have removed the body. You thought about it for a minute, and you decided what harm could be done in indulging Ben in his sick fantasy? You crawled over to the pool of blood spread across the floor, and you turned your body around, and you looked up at Ben.

"Actually, remove all your clothes." Ben narrowed his eyes looking you up and down calculatingly. He watched you rip your halter top off and toss it aside, and then he watched you tug your pants the rest of the way off and they joined your shirt. "Now," His hands tugged trenchcoat off and he laid it onto the top of the counter. He pulled his shirt off next, and it joined the coat. He grabbed his pants, undid them, and tugged them down. He kicked them off to the side on the floor, and he slipped his shoes off. His boxers were last. He grabbed his cock tightly, and he licked his lips. "Lay all the way down." He lowered himself down to his knees, and he removed his hand from his cock. He placed them on both sides of you, and he lathered his large hands in blood. He placed them onto your bare breasts, and he traced patterns around your nipples. He tweaked them between his bloody fingers, and his eyes filled with wonderlust. He couldn't describe how hot you looked. How turned on he was. He removed his hands from your breasts again, and he covered them in blood. He ran one bloody hand down your face, and over your lips. He grunted, and he inched his body up yours. He pressed his lips to yours, and he flicked his tongue out over the blood. "Good girl. I want you completely covered. Roll over." He pulled his head away, and lifted his body off yours.

You blushed and you rolled your body onto your stomach. Your entire back side was covered in blood, and it was seeping down your body. You placed your hands out in front of you, and Ben snatched them up, and tugged them behind you. He held them with one hand, and against your back. His cock slipped between your bloody cheeks, and to your opening. You would almost bet money on it that it was bloody. Why was this so fucking hot? Since when did you have a blood kink? You moaned when he pushed inside of you, and his other hand slipped underneath you, and down to your clit. Your eyes closed shut, and you just melted into the floor as Ben started to fuck you hard. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, and you were shuddering. Your hardened nipples pressed into the cool floor and it stimulated you even more.

Ben grunted as he fucked into you deep, and fast. He couldn't control himself. He was too turned on and you felt too good. The blood didn't help any. His hips slammed against your ass, and he rubbed at your clit quickly. "Cum for daddy baby girl."

Your mouth parted in a moan, and blood somehow got on your mouth. You just accepted it. You actually kind of liked it. Your tongue flicked out and you lapped the blood off the floor. Your hips bucked wildly up into Ben as your orgasm hit you, and you screamed his name. "BEN."

"MMM. Such a good girl." Ben praised with an amused tone. He shuddered as he shot his seed into your core, and he grunted loudly. He pumped himself into you slowing down to a still. He pulled out of you, and he collapsed to the floor next to you. He looked into your eyes, and he smiled. "I have to tell you something."

You wrapped your arm around him, and inched yourself closer. The two of you cuddled up on the blood covered floor. The romance. You nuzzled your blood covered face into his torso. "What's up?"

"I think I love you." He sounded almost embarrassed to say it. Not because he was embarrassed he loved you, but because he'd never said it to anyone before.

You pulled your head back, and you looked him right in the eyes. "Ben."

"No. It's true. I think about you all the time. I can't imagine a life without you in it. You're like a drug. I can't get enough of you. If Poe had exposed us and I had to go back home, my heart would be broken." Ben's voice was soft, almost a whisper. The pain was in his voice and he pulled you back down onto him. "I'm serious."

"Ben...." You held him tightly. "I love you too." You both just laid there for some time. The whole world around you seemed to fade away. Nothing mattered except here and now. All the troubles of the world were irrelevant. You were almost asleep and you shot up. "I have to go to work." You'd forgotten about work entirely. You scattered to your feet, and you almost slipped and fell.

Ben had been quick to get to his feet, and he caught you mid-fall. He glanced down at you, and he lifted you back up. "Careful. Let's shower. I'll give you a ride."

"Who's going to clean the blood?"

"I will. You go start the shower." Ben watched as you scurried off through the living room and into the bedroom. He sighed, and he glanced down at the blood. He looked to the counter, and he saw a bunch of paper towels. By the time the entire roll was gone, he'd only gotten a little less than half of the blood cleaned up. He'd have to clean the rest after. He'd come back to the hotel room and he'd take care of it. He sauntered through the living room and into the bedroom. He glanced to Midnight fast asleep on top of the bed and he smiled. He made his way into the bathroom, and he stepped inside. He grinned when he saw you lathering yourself up. He walked over to the shower, and he pulled the sliding glass door aside and stepped into it. He closed it, and he grabbed your arms. He spun your body around, and he pressed your body against the wall. "I can't help myself around you." He lowered himself to his knees, and he pressed his mouth to your clit. He sucked it inwards and his tongue flicked out against the nerve. He pulled his mouth away for a second. "You better cum quick for daddy or you're going to be late." He put his mouth back down on you, and he lapped at your clit greedily.

Your body jolted and your hands pressed flat against the wall of the shower. The water splashed against your body, and Kylo's and hips bucked into Ben's face. "Yes daddy." You weren't sure how you felt about calling Ben daddy, but you'd go with it. Especially if it was going to make him feral. Feral Ben was sexy as fuck.

Ben's fingers slowly moved down to your opening and he slipped two inside two inside of you. The blood was washing off both your bodies thankfully as he pleased you. He honestly didn't care if you were late for work or not. He wanted to make you feel good. He twirled his fingers around and he started pumping them into you roughly. His tongue continued flicking against your clit. It didn't take him long to bring you over the edge again, and he pulled his fingers from you, and he dipped his tongue down, and lapped your wetness up. He pulled his head away, and he rose to his feet. He licked his lips. "You're so fucking delicious. Get showered." He pulled you from off of the wall and helped your rinse up. He quickly scrubbed the blood from off of him, and you both got out of the shower, after you turned it off. He grabbed a towel from off of the hangar and handed it to you. When you were done you handed it back to Ben, and you rushed out of your bedroom. You went to the closet, and searched around for your white button up blouse, and your black dress pants. You got dressed as fast as you could, and you searched for your glasses frantically. You found them, and put them onto your face. You rushed out of the room, and glanced to Ben who was tugging on his trenchcoat. "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This chapter hurt to write. Ngl. 

"Ben..." You turned your head slowly in his direction, and your eyes glistened in the citys light as he sped down the street.

"Yeah? What's up?" Ben side glanced to you. He couldn't really take his eyes off of the road because it was busier than normal, but he didn't want to be rude.

Your lips curled upwards and you smirked. You shifted around in the leather passenger seat, and your hands reached out for his pants. You undid the button of his pants, and you tugged the zipper down slowly.

Ben's eyes darted down to your hands working at his pants, and his cheeks turned red. "Uh.."

"Shh. I need you in my mouth." Your voice was a whisper, and you reached between the fabric of his boxers, and wrapped your fingers around his already half hardened erection. Even at half mast, you wrapped your fingers around him, and they didn't touch. You tugged your hand upwards, and slowly moved it down to his base. You ducked your head down under his arm, and opened your mouth. You took his head between your lips and brushed your lips back and forth over it. You could taste the salty arousal seeping from his opening, and you moaned. Your tongue curled around the head teasingly.

Ben's hand that had been on the shifter went to the top of your head, and he gently tangled his fingers into your hair. His nails scratched your scalp, and he had to focus his attention on driving. He could have easily been distracted by your pleasurable actions. He didn't want to crash though. His foot pressed a little harder onto the pedal as he grew in your mouth, and your head started bobbing up and down his cock. "Oh fuck. Good girl." He tugged the steering wheel down and the car whipped the corner to the left. The engine hummed as he sped down the street. He pulled the wheel in the opposite direction, and he swerved around a small camry. His eyes were half lidded as he drove. "You're not going to work today."

Your eyes glanced up from your position, and your lips quivered as you let out a small chuckle against his cock. Your mouth went all the way to the base, and then back up to the top. You dragged your bottom lip along his head, and you moaned loudly. He was throbbing and twitching inside of your mouth, and you knew you were doing a good job. Your hand pressed into his lap as it held you up.

Ben's hips rose off of the leather chair a bit, and he grunted loudly. His hand gripped around the leather steering wheel, and the car swerved to the side slightly. He opened his eyes wider, and he tried to focus back on the road. There were waves of pleasure that kept crashing into him as you sucked his cock, and he was slowly losing control. "Stop." He said it so softly, he wasn't even sure he'd actually said it out loud. "Stop."

Your brows knitted together, and you pulled your mouth off of him. You slowly lifted your head up and cocked it to the side in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Ben took a minute to catch his breath. He felt his cock aching from the lack of stimulation, and he sighed heavily. "I want you to get on top."

"While you're driving?" You drew your head back a bit. You glanced out the windshield to the busy streets, and then back to Ben's face.

"Yes. I wanna fuck you. I need to fuck you. Now. Get on daddy's cock. Now." Ben's tone went from meek and quiet, to stern and demanding. It was dark. It was sexy.

Your cheeks turned tomato red and your hands quickly went to your pants. You rose your hips up and tugged them down over your ass, and down your thighs. You stopped, and slipped your boots left boot off, and then finished pulling your pants down that leg. You shoved it down your other leg as far as you could without removing the boot, and you glanced to Ben.

Ben kept his grip on the steering wheel with his left hand, but he rose his other hand down to the side of his leather seat, and pushed it back a bit. The chair made a click and he rose his hand into the air. "Come on."

You bit your bottom lip and skillfully climbed over the middle console, and into his lap. You swung your leg around him, and nestled it down between the seat and the driver side door. When you got comfortable with its positioning, you focused on the other leg. You pressed your knee down into the edge of the leather seat against Ben's ass, and you lowered your ass down onto his lap. You slipped one hand between your legs, and you grabbed his cock. You lined his head up with your opening, and you dropped the rest of the way down onto him. Your hand rose back up, and you wrapped them around the back of the leather chair. You grabbed onto the back of the head rest, and you started grinding your hips into his. You lowered your upper body against his body, and your head onto his shoulder.

Ben moaned when you slide down on top of him, and his foot accidentally pressed the pedal harder. The engine whirred and the car whipped even faster down the street. He left off on the gas, and he sighed. He moved his foot over to the brake seeing the red light up ahead and he smirked. They'd be pulling up right next to a car in the other lane. As he slowly approached them, his other hand rose up to the back of your head, and tangled his fingers into your hair tugging your head backwards. When the car stilled, he glanced to the car next to his, and he saw the male driver looking right at him and you. He chuckled darkly, and he lowered his mouth to your neck and bit you hard. He heard you moan, and he sucked your skin into his mouth. His hips bucked up off of the leather seat, and into yours hard and fast.

Your nails dug into the headrest and your eyes clenched shut. You'd noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore, but you didn't care. You didn't care if people were seeing Ben fucking you. It was kind of hot thinking about it. Ben's cock slammed into you as he fucked you hard. You were trying to grind your hips into him to match, but he had taken over control. "Oh fuck daddy."

"Yeah baby girl. Moan my name." Ben grunted, and he pulled his head away from your neck, and peered around your body to the light above. It changed green, and he lowered his ass back into the chair. He moved his foot over to the gas, and he took off. He released your hair, and slid it back onto the steering wheel. "Fuck. Cum for daddy."

You brought your mouth to his neck, and you nibbled at his flesh as you took control again. You bounced up and down on him as fast as your body would let you, and you rotated your hips in circular motions and then back and forth, and side to side. You could feel your walls pulsing rapidly as your orgasm closed in on you. It took a couple more jerks of your hips, and you lost all control. Your body convulsed on top of Ben's as you moaned into his flesh reaching your climax. Your pace slowed down a bit, and you heard him grunt loudly, and felt him shoot his seed into your core. You pulled your mouth off of his neck, breathing hard and fast against his wet flesh. "Goddamn."

"Get off." Ben demanded through labored breaths.

"What?"

"Get off. We're being pulled over." Ben's tone sounded diar. He glanced up into the mirror at the cop car that was directly behind him with its lights on. He scoffed under his breath, and you quickly climbed off of him. He removed his right hand off of the steering wheel, and he shoved his cock back into his pants, and did them back up. He shot a look your direction as you were scurrying to get dressed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He hated getting pulled over. It happened more often than not, and because the cops knew his family, he was always getting shit. It wasn't anything personal, it was just the cops hating on the fact that Ben was a rich boy, and they were always trying to pop him with something. He groaned when he saw the tall, dark haired male get out of the drivers side door, and start walking towards the side of his car. He'd pulled over along side the side walk, and he felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. "Don't say a word." He saw that you still hadn't gotten your pants all the way up, and he shook his head. He heard the knock on the window, and he gulped. He slowly turned his head to the window, and he removed his hand from the wheel, and to the window. He pressed the little black button and the window went down. "Can I help you officer?"

The black haired male lowered his head down and looked right at you half undressed in the passenger seat. His face lit up and he smirked. He cleared his throat, and he looked Ben right into his eyes. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"No sir..."

"For starters, you were speeding. Secondly," The cop rose his hand up from his side, and he placed it onto the glass. He pointed to you with his index finger. "Fucking a prostitute while driving? That's incredibly unsafe."

"I'm not a fucking prostitute." Your head snapped to the black haired male, and you narrowed your eyes. You realized the mistake you had made as soon as the words came out. Ben had told you not to talk, but you couldn't help it. You weren't a prostitute. You tugged your pants up over your ass, and you sneered.

"Talking threateningly to a police officer? I'm calling for back up. You're both going down to the station." The black haired cop pulled away from Ben's car, and he reached for the radio hanging off of his vest. He pressed the button on the side, and he turned away from Ben and you. "Yeah, I'm bringing in Ben Solo and some prostitute. He was seen fucking her while driving, and he was speeding." He waited for the 'Ok' and he turned back to Ben's car. "Please step out of the vehicle. Both of you."

Ben sighed and his face scrunched together in anger. He turned the key in the keyhole, and the car hummed off. He shoved the key into his pocket, and he looked to you. "Don't worry. We'll be there probably half an hour before one of the others bails us out. I'm sorry."

You frowned, but you nodded. "It's alright. It was worth it." You weren't lying. It had been completely invograting and exciting fucking Ben like that. If the worst that came of it was going to the slammer for a little bit, then so be it. You reached down and tugged your boot back on, and opened up the passenger side door. You climbed out of the black lambo, and shut the door behind you. You walked to the back side of the car, and you held your hands up into the air so he could see them.

Ben got out of the car, and he rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. He looked the police officer up and down disgustedly. This was annoying to him. He'd been careful. He didn't crash into anyone or anything, and he was probably going five miles over the recommended speed limit.

The officer stepped to Ben, and he reached for the side of his uniform and removed the cuffs from them. He clamped them down around Ben's wrists, and he motioned to his car. "Come on." He looked to you, and he motioned to his car. "You too. I don't have another set of cuffs on me, so you'll just have to cooperate."

You obliged the officers suggestion, and you walked to the back of the cop car. You bent down and opened the door and climbed inside. You didn't want anymore problems than you already had.

The officer bent down and opened the door for Ben. He kept his eyes locked onto him as he climbed into the back seat with you. He slammed the door shut and he reached for the radio again. "I've got both perpetrators in custody. I'm on the way to the station now." He got to the driver side door, opened it and climbed inside.

Ben turned his head to you, and he smiled. "I guess you're not going to work after all." He was amused with himself. He wasn't amused with the situation, but with himself.

The cop car sped off down the street, and through the busy city.

Ben inched himself across the large plastic seat over to you, and he lowered his mouth down to your ear. "How hot would fucking in the back of this cop car be?"

Your eyes widened, and you slowly turned your face to his, and whimpered. "Ben." You whispered softly.

Ben chuckled, and he pulled his head away from you. He glanced back towards the large metal grate like structure blocking the front seat from the back seat. "So you fuckers finally got me."

The black haired male glanced into the mirror and back to Ben. "Yup. Finally." His tone was bored, bland. The car whipped into a small parking lot, and he pulled in front of a large building, the police station. He turned the car off, and he got out of it. He walked to Ben's door first, and he peered inside. "I'll bring him inside first, and I'll come back out with some cuffs for you. Don't try to escape. Come on Ben." He straightened his body back out, and he waited for Ben to climb out of the car. When he did, he grabbed the middle metal piece that linked the cuffs together, and he tugged Ben along behind him as he started up the stairs to the front door. He tugged the door open and he led Ben through the main entrance of the station. He brought him over to one of the desk and chair in front of it, and he shoved him down into it. "Sit. I'll be back." He stepped around the desk, and pulled a drawer open. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and walked back out to get you. He was back inside in no time, and he led you over to his partners desk. He shoved you down into the chair, and he went back over to Ben.

The booking process took a lot longer then you or Ben had expected, and Ben had gotten his one phone call before you did. He called Hux. Hux hadn't answered but he left a message. He was led off through a set of doors, and you frowned. You got your phone call, and you stared at the phone for a long time trying to decide who to call. The one person who you would have called was dead. Poe. You didn't have anyone else to call. You hung the phone back up on the wall, and you turned to the brunette haired officer. "I don't have anyone to call."

He shrugged, and he grabbed your arm, and led you through the same doors Ben had been led through. There were lots of doors along the hallway, and you assumed it was cells. You sighed and the officer stopped in front of one of the door. He reached at his side at a large wad of keys, and he unhooked it. He found the right key, and he shoved it into the key hole. He turned it and the door opened. He pushed you through the doorway, and he narrowed his eyes. "The Lieutenant will be in to speak with you whore." He turned the key back, and the door shut.

Your lips twitched and you scowled. "I'm not a fucking whore." You glanced around the bare room. There was a small metal cot with no cushion or cover, and a steel toilet/sink combo. That was it. Nothing else was in the room. You shook your head, and sat down onto the cold metal cot. You weren't sure how long you just stared at the paint that was peeling off of the walls, but finally the door opened, and a cute older man stepped into your cell. He had a clean shaven face, and piercing blue eyes. His black hair was slicked off to the side, and he had pale skin.

"So," He crossed his arms over his blue uniform and he tipped his head to the side. "You were fucking Mr. Solo in his car while he was driving?" His voice was deep. Strangely seductive. He slowly stepped to in front of you, and he crouched down in front of you. "How much is your life worth to you?"

"What?" You lifted your gaze to his face, and you rolled your eyes. You shifted a bit on the cot, and you shook your head. "It's not like that. He's my ..." You paused thinking of the right word to call him. Was he your boyfriend? You hadn't established that. "Boyfriend."

"Right. So I noticed you didn't have anyone to call. Is that so?" He placed one hand onto your knee, and he squeezed it. "You're not going to get out of here. I've seen it many times. Big play boy like Mr. Solo. He gets a girl tangled up in a jam, and he gets out and leaves her. However, we can work something out." He slowly trailed his hand up your leg. "What do you say?"

Your face scrunched together in disgust, and you inched your body backwards. "No."

"You don't have a choice." The black haired lieutenant rose to his feet, and he motioned around the room. "There aren't any cameras in here, and the walls are thick. No one can hear you." His hand reached out, and he grabbed your hair. He pulled your body up off the cot, and he spun your body around. His other hand grabbed your pants, and he pulled them down. He bent your body over the cot, and he undid his belt, and he worked at his button and his fly. He reached into his pants, and he tugged his cock free.

Your cuffed hands went flat against the cold metal cot preventing your face from crashing down into it, and you screamed loudly. "NO."

"Shut up whore and take my cock." The Lieutenant growled, and he pumped his cock until he was hard. He shoved his cock to your opening and he started fucking into you. He released your hair, and grabbed onto your hips. "Fuck for a whore you're tight as fuck."

Ben was in the middle of being harrassed in his cell by the cop who'd arrested the both of you. He heard the faint sound of what sounded like your voice, and his gaze went to the door. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. He looked back to the officer, and he glared. "What's going on?"

The officer played it off like he hadn't heard anything. He was well aware of what was taking place in the cell just a few doors down from Ben's. It wasn't anything unusual. It happened more often than not. He saw Ben rise from the cot, and he stepped back. "Don't move. Sit back down." He was making him nervous. He reached for his gun at his hip. Before he could even unholster it, Ben had yanked his hands to the sides, and the cuffs came undone and fell to the floor.

Ben's eyes flashed darkly when he heard your faint scream and he knew something was wrong. His large black wings shot out of his back, and wrapped around the front of him and towards the officer. He snatched the officer up quickly in them, and he brought his hands up and snapped his neck. "I'm sorry." He let the body fall to the ground, and he stepped to the door. He lifted his foot up, and he kicked the door off the hinges. It flew across the hallway and dented the other door. He stepped into the hallway, and he heard footsteps rushing from both directions. He heard your scream, a bit louder this time, and he hurried to it. He kicked the door to your cell open and the door shot into the room, and right into the lieutenant who had been fucking into your from behind. "Come on." He motioned for you when he saw you look to him.

You slowly rose your body up, and bent down and picked your pants back up, and tugged them back into place. You looked down at the lieutenants knocked out body, and you bent down searching his pockets for keys.

"We don't have time. Let's go." Ben snapped. He could hear the footsteps getting closer, and the upper corner of his left eye started to twitch. "Babe, let's go." You shoved the pile of keys into your pants pocket and rushed over to Ben. You ran after him down the hallway, and you stopped abruptly when he did. He whipped his body around, and he wrapped his arms around your body tightly. He curled his wings around your body, closing you in tightly.

The officers came from both sides of the hallway and surrounded both you and Ben. They were screaming at you, both it was muffled behind the feathery protection of his wings. Ben looked down into your eyes, and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Your eyes were filled with fear, and you gasped when the gunshots echoed through the hallways and through the feathers. Your eyes clenched shut tightly, and you tightened your hold on Ben's body even more. A large gust of wind chilled your body, and when you opened your eyes again, Ben's arms slowly unwrapped from around you, and his wings followed. His body lowered to the ground on his knees before you, and that's when you noticed the blood dripping behind him onto the ground. You took a minute to look around and you realized you were on top of the police station. "Ben." You crouched down in front of him, and cupped your hands to his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Ben replied. He slowly lifted his head up, and he frowned. "I had to. I had to protect you. I had to save you. I fucked up." He wasn't worried about the gunshot wounds in his back. He was worried about the level of fuckery he had just reached. He just exposed that angels did exist, and he knew he was going to have to deal with it. He choked up a mouthful of blood, and he spit it out at the ground past you.

"Ben...." You held onto his face tightly, and you felt tears stream down your cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"I need you to know, no matter what happens, I love you." Ben shot to his feet, and his wings spread out at his sides. He grabbed onto you, and he took off into the sky. He kept a firm hold around your body as he flew through the sky. He felt your arms tighten around him, and he looked down to your face.

"I love you too." You called up to him, and then glanced down at the city which had looked so big and intimidating from below. Now it looked so small, and insignificant. You were enthralled with it. You could feel the cool air upon your skin as you soared through the sky. Never in your life did you think you'd be flying. It was amazing.

Ben lowered the both of you down onto your hotel building, and he unwrapped he moved his arms up your body, and he leaned his face to yours. He kissed you with such buring, passion, that you moaned loudly when he did.

You kissed him back with the same passion, and you were both lost in one anothers mouths, twirling your tongues around and moaning. Finally he pulled away from you, and you gasped when you saw his eyes were glossy like he was going to cry.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You'll forgive. You won't stay mad, and that you'll find happiness." Ben's tone was soft, and his words were scaring you. Why did he sound like he was leaving, or something bad was going to happen. It made you shift from foot to foot and you furrowed your brows together.

"Ben. What are you talking about? You're scaring me." You brought your hands to his cheeks, and you gently ran them down it. They were wet. He had been crying. You frowned. "Ben..."

"I'm truly sorry." Ben stepped backwards, and his wings started to flap. His eyes looked sad, and you saw the tears actually trickle down his cheeks. You went to step to him, and he took off and flew off into the sky. "BEN." You ran to the edge of the top of the building, and a couple feathers fluttered to your feet slowly. You fell to your knees, and you reached out for them. You sobbed hysterically.

Ben felt like absolute shit when he got to the manor, and he had slowly drifted down to the patio. He shoved the door open, and stormed into the house. "We need to go. They'll be coming for us."

Hux, Lily, Letha and Eric were all in the living room, and they all in unison jumped to their feet, and into the main room and surrounded Ben.

"I don't have time to explain. We've been found out. They've got proof, and an officer is dead. We've got to go home. Least till things settle down. Now." The four other angles didn't bother questioning Ben. It was code red, and they needed to hustle. They each rushed to their rooms, and gathered the things that held any value and they could carry, and they met Ben just outside.

Lily and Letha placed a hand on each of Ben's shoulders, and he looked between them. "It's going to be okay Ben." Lily said softly. She was enraged, but she could clearly see how upset her housemate was, and it pulled on her heart strings a bit. She lowered her hand down, and she stepped out into the open. Her red wings shot from behind her, and she took off into the sky.

Eric nodded at Ben, and he shot off into the sky. Letha wrapped her arms around Ben, and she sighed. "Whatever you did, we'll straighten it out. I promise." Her white wings sprung out and she was gone too.

Ben glanced to Hux, and he sniffled. "I love her. I don't want to leave her."

"Oh Ben. Such is life. You love, and you lose. It's just the way it is. We've got to go though. You know as well as I do that staying here isn't going to do us any good. The Elders will fix your mess, and maybe they'll let you come back. Who knows. Come on." The sound of sirens were getting closer and closer to the metal gate, and Hux's orange wings shot out from behind him. He started flapping them and lifting into the air.

Ben's black wings shot out, and he joined Hux in the air. They both got into the air, and looked down at the tiny looking cop cars and officers rushing towards the metal gate. Ben scoffed, and he looked to Hux. "Idiots." Hux and Ben followed after the others, back home.


	8. Chapter 8

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This is the last chapter ya'll. I hope you liked it. 

The rain poured down onto the bustling city relentlessly. The sky was filled with dark clouds and there wasn't a single ray of sunshine. There hadn't been since Ben had left. Every day since he'd been gone was dreary, and dark. Your eyes stared blankly out into the window of the hotel, and your mind was empty. You'd spent every day crying your soul out into your bed, and into Midnight, who had to be fed up with your shit by now. She wasn't thankfully. In fact she was sprawled in your cross legged lap, purring. You'd finally gotten the strength to get up from out of bed. Your phone had been blowing up endlessly for days until the battery finally died, and you didn't bother plugging it into charge. You'd cut yourself off from everyone and everything. Your stomach grumbled loudly, and you sighed. You hadn't eaten in days. You hadn't done anything except cry and sleep. You clutched the black feathers in your right hand tightly, and you glanced down at them. Just when you thought you were done crying, your eyes filled with water again, and droplets trickled down your cheeks. Your chest hurt, and you were sure if you talked you voice would be hoarse. It felt like someone had reached into your chest cavity, and pulled your heart right out of it. You glanced out the window again, and you sniffled. Midnight lifted her head from your lap and her big golden eyes looked right up at you. She meowed softly, and she rubbed her head against your leg.

You blinked to clear the tears from your vision, and you slowly tilted your head down at her. Your chest rose up and down quickly, and you bursted out into a hysterical sob. Your grasp around the feathers loosened and they slowly fell to the floor of your bedroom. You scooped Midnight up, and held her to your chest. You clenched your eyes shut tightly, and you put your chin down onto the top of her furry head.

You sobbed into her for hours until she was soaking wet, and she finally got sick of it. She wiggled in your hands, and she jumped off of your lap and onto the floor. She plopped onto the floor, and she started licking herself. Your eyes opened when she jumped off of your lap, and you wiped your tears away with the sleeve of your baggy black sweatshirt. You slowly uncrossed your legs from one another, and lowered your feet onto the floor. You mustered all the strength you had inside of you, and stood up. Your knees wobbled a bit and you reached behind you to steady yourself. You were weak from not eating. You had to eat something. You gently pushed your body back up, and you pursed your lips together. You slowly walked around the bed, and to the door. You turned the door handle down, and pulled the door open. There was a part of you that hoped you'd open the door and Ben would be on the other side. You stepped through the threshold, and into the living room. The rain increased outside, and you didn't pay it any mind.

You walked into the kitchen and your eyes darted to the newspaper that was spread across it. You stopped mid-step and looked to the image the surveillance camera had taken of Ben with his wings wrapped spread out and he was in the doorway of the cell you'd been in. You brought your hand to the newspaper, and you ran it over his face. "I miss you so much. Please come home. I need you." The tears didn't stop falling from your eyes, and a headache was forming in the back of your head. Your hand ran down to the end of the newspaper, and you snatched it up. You pulled it to your chest, and your other hand came up. You held it to your heart tightly. You started sobbing loudly again. "Please come back." You couldn't hold yourself up anymore, you dropped down to your knees, and completely lost it. You cried so hard that all the energy drained from you, and you had to lay down. You curled up into the fetal position on the cold floor, and you didn't let go of the newspaper.

You must have fallen asleep and you were startled awake by the sound of someone knocking on your door hard. You shoved the newspaper across the floor, and you scattered to your feet. A hopefulness built inside of you, and you rushed over to the door. You tugged it open, but you were sorely disappointed when you saw the desk clerk standing there. "Can i help you?"

The blonde haired younger man frowned when he saw your swollen red eyes, and the glistening wetness on your cheeks. He knew you must of been crying. "I'm sorry Ma'am but the card that's on this room declined. I'll give you till tomorrow to gather your things, and be out. I am so sorry." He lowered his head down.

"It's fine." You didn't say anything else. You shut the door closed, and you pressed your back against it. You slid down the wooden door, onto your ass, and you pulled your legs to your chest. You wrapped your arms around your knees, and you lowered your chin down onto your knees. "What else could possibly go wrong?" You almost didn't dare ask. Ben was gone. Now you were being kicked out of the hotel. Poe was dead. What else could go wrong?

After sulking in your own angst for a bit, your stomach grumbled again. You rolled your eyes, and forced yourself to stand to up. You walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of apple jax. You grabbed a bowl, and you poured yourself a serving. You turned to the fridge, and pulled it open. You grabbed the milk, poured it into the bowl, put it back into the fridge, and turned to the utensil drawer. You grabbed a spoon, and sat down at the counter. You shoveled the cereal into your mouth mindlessly. You finished it in no time, and you shoved the bowl with the left over milk across the counter top.

Midnight meowed from the floor beside you, and you turned to look down at her. "We've got to go home Midnight." Honestly going home might be good for you. You'd be surrounded by all of your things, and you could distract yourself hopefully. Plus, it was time. You climbed off of the chair, and you bent down and scooped Midnight up into your arms. You carried her through the living room and back into the bedroom. You placed her down onto the bed, and you turned to the closet, and sighed. You grabbed all of your clothing, and shoved it into the suitcase. Once you were packed, you grabbed your coat, and you wrapped it around Midnight. You scooped her up, and grabbed the handle of the suitcase, and you exited the bedroom. You went to the door, and you glanced back at the hotel room one last time. You frowned, and you opened the door, and exited it. You re-adjusted Midnight in your arm as you walked through the hotel, and to the elevator. You pressed the button and waited patiently for it. It opened and you stepped into it. You pressed the down button, and it shook a bit as it started lowering. You stepped out of the doors when it opened, and you wheeled the suitcase behind you. You approached the desk, and you looked at the same blonde boy. "I'm leaving now."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?" He shot his eyes up at you, and he saw Midnight wrapped up in your coat. "I've got a box you can put her in, if you want."

"That'd be great." You smiled weakly as he rushed to the door behind him, and he disappeared. He returned a few moments later with a small cardboard box, and he slid it across the desk to you. "I'll check you out." He turned his attention to the computer, and he started typing away. "I haven't seen Mr. Solo around. Is that picture that was in the paper really him?"

You grabbed the box, and you lowered it to the ground. You tugged Midnight around, and you unwrapped her, and lowered her into the box. Your eyes glanced to the side and to the blonde male. "You think angels are real?" You closed the box a bit, leaving room for air to get to her, and you grabbed the sides of it, and tucked it under one arm. You looked back to the male.

"I believe in angels and demons. I believe in heaven and hell. If he was an angel, it all makes sense. He's done a lot of good things for people in need. "

"Yeah...." You turned away from the desk, and you grabbed the handle of the suitcase again. "Thanks." You didn't say anything further to the male. You strode out of the hotel and out into the balcony covered parking lot. You looked around, and you saw a cab parked up to the right. You hurried over to it, and you tapped on the passenger side window. It rolled down and you peered into it. "Can i get a lift?"

"I mean, I'm waiting for someone but you can probably split the bill. I don't care." The dark skinned latino man replied and shrugged.

You waited beside the cab for about ten minutes, and finally a tall man in a black suit came strutting out of the hotel and towards the cab. He had long blond luscious straight hair that came down to his ass, and beautiful glistening green eyes. He tipped his head to the side and he glanced to the box in your arms.

"Do you need a lift sweetheart?"

"I do. I hope you don't mind splitting the cost. I'm not going very far." Your eyes were big, doe like. Your bottom lip quivered slightly as you fought back the urge to burst into tears again. That was the thing, you'd be fine one second and then crying your eyes out the next. You'd think you were fine, but then you wouldn't be.

"Absolutely." The fancy dressed blonde male bent down and opened the door for you. When you went to grab your suitcase, he shook his head. "Don't worry darling. I got it." He smiled and gestured for you to get into the cab. When you did, he closed the door, and he grabbed the handle of the suitcase. He tugged it to the back of the car, and the trunk popped open. He lifted the suitcase off the ground, and he put it into the trunk. He shut it, and walked over to the other side of the cab. He opened the door and got inside. The car took off, and weaved into the busy streets of the city. He glanced to you, and he looked to the box. "What's in the box?"

"My cat." You slowly turned your head to him, and your eyes twinkled a bit.

"Why does such a beautiful woman look so sad? Did some asshole break your heart?" The blonde haired gentleman brought his hand up to your cheek, and he gently ran it down it.

"Something like that." You turned your head away from his hand, and you looked out the window. You bit the inside of your cheek trying not to cry again. It was a lot harder than it should have been. Your heart really felt like it was broken. Your body ached.

The rest of the cab ride was somewhat awkwardly silent, and you thanked the maker when the cab pulled up to your house. You'd given him an address half way through the ride and he nodded. When you looked to your apartment complex, you smiled. You genuinely smiled. You were happy to see it and be home. You grabbed for your purse, and you reached for your wallet.

"No. It's fine. I got it. I hope your heart heals. Pleasure meeting you."

You shoved your wallet back into your purse. He didn't need to tell you twice he was paying. You climbed out of the car, and you grabbed the box Midnight was in off of the seat, and tucked it under your arm again. You thanked the driver, and you shut the door. You hurried back around the cab, and it popped open. You grabbed the suitcase, and yanked it out from the trunk. You walked quickly towards the entrance of your apartment complex, and you hurried inside. You rushed as quickly as you could to the elevator, and your foot tapped against the floor as you waited for the elevator. After what seemed like forever, it finally got to you, and the door opened. You stepped inside, and pressed the button. The doors closed, and you sighed. When it stopped on your floor, you hurried out of it as quickly as you could and practically ran to your apartment door. You placed Midnight down onto the floor, and reached into your purse for your keys. You pulled them out, and you shoved the key into the keyhole. You turned it, and kicked the door open all the way. You scooped Midnight back up, and dragged the suitcase into the kitchen. You missed your home. You heard Midnight meow, and you shut the door with your heel. You placed her onto the floor, and pulled the box open. She meowed and jumped out. She took off into the bedroom as fast as her little paws would take her.

You released the handle of the suitcase, and you sauntered over to your bed. You fell back onto it, and you shut your eyes. You missed it. It was way more comfortable than the bed at the hotel. It was yours. You let out a deep exhale of breath, and you opened your eyes. You ran your hands down your body, and you felt the phone in your pocket. You sneered, and pulled it out. You looked at the completely black screen, and you figured you should probably plug it in. You rolled over on the matress, and reached for the cord that was plugged into the wall. You shoved the end into the charger port, and it dinged and turned on. You stared at the screen, and message after message came through. Your phone vibrated in your hands, and it was honestly overwhelming. You dropped it onto the bed, and you looked out the large windows that were much higher up than the hotel had been. You could see farther into the city than before. The phone finally stopped buzzing, and you rolled your eyes. You looked back to it, and you picked it up. You read every single message, and most of them had been from your boss from the university. You were supposed to have gone in to help teach, but you hadn't found the strength to interact with anyone yet. You were probably fired. As you read through the messages, you realized that the professor was just the sweetest girl ever, and your heart softened a bit. You pressed call, and you put it on speaker.

"Hey."

"Oh goodness. I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you. Is everything alright?"

"It's fine. I've just been struggling with some things. I'll be able to come to work tomorrow. I really need the money. I'm so sorry." You fought back the tears again.

The woman on the other end, the professor could hear the sadness in your words. "Honey, take all the time you need. Come in when you're ready...Really. Get yourself well."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch." You ended the call, and you sighed with relief. You were glad to hear she was so understanding. You didn't know why you'd been so worried about her firing you. She was a really nice lady. She would of supported you, and your needs. You rolled back over onto your back and stared up at the ceiling.

[This is a year later]

"It's okay professor. I'll be fine. Thanks so much." You gathered your books, and the paper work that was spread across the professors desk, and you shoved them into your bag after waving goodbye to her. You straightened your body out, and you pulled the strap up over your shoulder, and tugged the heavy black bag to your side. Your heels clicked as you moved across the classroom floor, and you rushed out of the door. You glanced down to the watch on your wrist, and your face scrunched together. You were going to be late. Again. You had tried to be on time. You walked at a faster clip than before as you hurried down the hallway, and towards the entrance of the university. You waved to the security guard, and he waved back. You pushed the large glass doors open, and you rushed to your car. You'd finally saved up enough money to buy a little shit box carolla. It was outdated, and needed some work, but it got you to point A and point B and back. It was yours. Something you'd been working so hard for since you arrived in New York.

It'd taken a lot of time to pull yourself together after Ben had left, and you got over the denial of him never coming back. You'd gone on some comfort meds to stabilize yourself, and things took a long time to get better but they finally were. You reached into the side pocket of the bag for your keys, and you pulled them out. You shoved them into the keyhole, and pulled them out when the door clicked unlocked You opened the door, and threw the bag into the passenger seat. You lowered yourself down, and climbed into the drivers seat. You shoved the key in place, and the engine roared on. You shut the door, and you threw the shifter down into R. You backed out of your parking spot slowly, looking behind you, and when you were out enough, you shoved the shifter into D, and you pressed the gas pedal down. You sped through the parking lot, and out into the city traffic.

Time went by a lot quicker than you thought it was going to, and now you weren't just going to be half an hour late, you were going to be forty five minutes late. You rolled your eyes and you finally pulled into the small driveway. You put the car in P, and you shoved the door open. Your heels thudded as you ran up to the front door of the tiny little green typical house in New York, and you knocked on the door. You sighed and just as you were about to knock again, the door opened. Your eyes widened and Lina, a petit little ginger haired woman smiled at you.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're late. I was just about to call you. Come in." The small woman stepped aside, and allowed you entrance. She shut the door, and she turned on her slipper clad heels and watched you go into the living room. She stepped to the doorway, and she smiled widely when she saw the smile on the young girl's face when you approached her. "She missed you."

"I missed her." You put your arms under the child's armpit, and lifted her up. You planted multiple kisses onto her forehead, and you pulled her to your chest tightly. "Mommy's sorry she's late. I tried to be on time."

"It happens. Same time tomorrow?" The woman tipped her head to the side, leaning against the door casing.

"Yeah. Thanks so much. I appreciate it so much." You held onto your baby girl tightly as you walked back towards the door. "Really, you don't know how much it means to me."

"Dude, it's really not a problem. I'm just glad you're doing alright." The woman saw you to the door and she opened it for you. She watched as you walked to your car, opened the back door, and placed the baby into her car seat. "Have a good day. If you need anything, call me." She waited for you to get into your car and you safely backed out of the driveway. She shut the door.

You kept glancing into the rearview mirror at your beautiful black haired baby girl. She'd come out with a full head of black hair, and the most beautiful golden-green eyes you'd ever seen. Well, you'd seen them once before. Ben. You hadn't expected her. That was for sure. When you found out you were pregnant, you went to every doctor in New York. You didn't know how that was possible. You didn't know angels could even have children. It surprised you for sure. It took some time to warm up to the idea of having an angels baby. You weren't sure you could raise a child on your own. You had all the outrageous thoughts about not being able to raise her, and not having enough money to support the both of you, but as your due date got closer and closer, you couldn't imagine not following through with it. She'd be the closet thing you'd have to having Ben in your life again. "I love you so much Hope."

The baby cooed softly in the backseat, and it melted your heart. You smiled and you drove extra careful back to your apartment. When you arrived, you turned the car off, grabbed the bag in the passenger seat, slung it over your shoulder, and you exited the car. You pulled the back door open, undid her straps, and your smiled widely when she looked up into your eyes and giggled. You pulled her out of her car seat, and into your arms. You made your way through the apartment, and rode the elevator to your floor, and you slowly walked to your apartment door. You stopped quickly when you realized the door was open. Your face scrunched together, and you shoved it open with your foot. "Who's in here?" You slowly stepped into the kitchen, and your eyes moved across the room. "Midnight?"

The black feline beauty came rushing around the corner, and she sat down at your feet, looking up at you. She meowed. You sighed with relief, and you stepped over her carefully. You slowly made your way further into the apartment, and you turned to your bedroom. Your heart almost stopped when you saw Ben standing in front of your window. "BEN!"

Ben's body spun around, and he smiled. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful baby in your arms, and his mouth fell open in disbelief. She resembled him so much. He slowly walked towards you, and he stopped when he was within arms reach of you. He rose his hand up to the baby's small soft cheek, and he brushed it down it gently. "She's beautiful."

"She should be. She's half angel." Your words came out a lot more bitterly than you'd expecting. You felt the pain you'd felt so deeply when Ben had left rising inside of you slowly. You stared into his golden-emerald eyes with uncertainty. "Are you really here?"

"Yes." Ben replied. He lowered his head down and he planted a kiss onto Hope's forehead. He looked to you, and he moved his hand over to your cheek and wiped the tear that had fallen down away. "Don't cry."

You stepped backwards, and you turned your body around to the living room, and placed Hope into her play pin. You rose your body back up, and when you turned back to Ben, he was right in front of you. You gasped loudly. "Ben-"

His lips pressed to yours roughly, and he wrapped one hand around your back, and the other around the back of your head. He pulled your body into his, and he kissed you just as passionately, and deeply as he had a year ago.

Your arms went around his neck, and you kissed him back with the same passion. He walked you both backwards, and he fell back onto the bed. He swiftly flipped your bodies over, and he grabbed your shirt. He pulled his mouth away from yours, and he whispered softly as he tugged your shirt up over your heard. "I missed you."

You put your arms above your head helping him remove your shirt. Your hands grabbed his and he lowered his body down and helped you tug it off. Both your shirts ended up on the bed. His hands went to his pants, and he slipped them down, and shimmied out of them. He tossed them to the side with his shirt. He glanced back at you, and he tugged your pants off of your ankles. They joined the rest of the clothes. He slipped his boxers off, and he placed them onto the bed. He lowered his head between your legs, and used his hands to shove your legs apart.

"I missed you so much." He didn't say anything else. His mouth went to your clit, and he sucked at it aggressively. He lapped at it like a greedy, needy hungry predator. His hand slipped down to your opening, and he gently worked two fingers into you. He wasted no time in wiggling them around and rubbing your walls.

Your back arched off of the bed, and you moaned. Your hands dug into the sheets and your eyes instantly flooded with pleasure. "Ben..." The tears were still trickling down your cheeks. You tucked your lip into your mouth, and you nibbled at it. Your heart was beating so fast, and your body was shaking. It'd been so long since you'd had any pleasure. You were so exhausted all the time taking care of Hope, you barely had private time. Your hips wiggled and writhed into Ben's actions, and your eyes clenched shut tightly when you felt your orgasm crash hard into you. Your body shook violently, and you called out his name. "BEN."

Ben pulled his mouth and fingers from you, and he inched his body up yours. He pressed the head of his cock to your opening, and he slowly worked himself inside you. He lowered his body down onto yours, and he brought his mouth to your neck. He sucked at the fragile skin hard, knowing he'd leave a hickey. He moaned into your flesh, and his hands moved to yours, and he pulled them up above your head. His pace was slow, but deep. He wasn't fucking you. He was making love to you.

Your fingers locked into his once they were above your head, and you moaned. "I missed you so much Ben." Your hips gyrated into his as waves of pure bliss washed over you both.

Ben grunted and he shot his seed deep into your core. Since he'd left, he hadn't done anything with anyone. He wanted you, and he was loyal to you. He knew he wouldn't last long, and that's why he made sure you were taken care of first. His pace stilled inside of you when he came down from his blissful cloud, and he pulled himself from you. He collapsed at your side, and he pulled your body onto his. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, and he whispered. "I love you. I'm so sorry I left. I had to. Please understand. I didn't know. I didn't know you were pregnant. As soon as I found out, I came back."

You could hear the pain in his voice. You lifted your head up and you saw the tears building in the corners of his eyes. You kissed his lips gently, and your own tears built back up. "It's okay. I forgive you. Hope forgives you. You're here now."

"And I'm not going anywhere. The Elders took care of it. It's safe for us to return again." Ben didn't fight the tears. He let them fall from his eyes, and down his cheeks. He pulled your head back down to his chest, and he put his chin on top of it. "I promise I'll never leave you again. I won't leave you or our child."

You shoved your body up off of his, and you climbed off the bed. As much as you wanted to cuddle him, and you were going to, you wanted Hope to meet her father. Really meet her father. You walked across the bedroom and into the living room, and bent down and picked her back up. Her tiny little hand brushed down your cheek as if she knew you'd been crying, and she cooed at you. You smiled and turned back to the bedroom. You walked her back to the bed, and you climbed back up. You gently lowered her onto her stomach onto Ben's chest, and you nestled up next to Ben again. You slipped your hand over the back of Hope holding her in place so she didn't fall. Your other hand slipped behind Ben's head, and you rested your chin onto his chest.

"She's beautiful like her mother." Ben's eyes took in every detail of the child spread out on his chest. She was gorgeous. Hope's little hands reached out and touched his face. He smiled widely, and he looked to you. "I promise I'll take care of both of you. I'll never ever leave you again. I love you both so much." 

"You better not." You narrowed your eyes at him trying to be stern, but you chuckled immediately. You looked to Hope, and you smiled. Your heart finally felt full again. You were happy. All was right in the world again. Ben was home.


End file.
